Got me going crazy - Nanofate
by Rikano-kun
Summary: La historia de fate cuyo destino era sufrir pero su vida toma un giro inesperado al conocer a unas encantadoras chicas que se enamoran del lobo solitario. y solo siguen estas preguntas seguira sufriendo fate? sera que es una historia Harem? pero nanoha no se rendira en conquistar su corazon.
1. Prologo

Por desgracia los personajes no me pertenecen. Solo soy una fan de MSLN. Mi primer fic :D

**Got Me Going Crazy**

**Prologo:**

_En una habitación oscurecía fría se escuchaban gritos de dolor que venían junto con fuertes latigazos, que se estrellaban en la espalda de una joven de cabellos rubios y ojos carmesí oscurecidos por la agonía y la soledad._

_-"Nunca debiste haber nacido"- Decía una mujer estrellando con ira su látigo y escuchando con placer los gritos provenientes de la joven._

_Esa fría cara –alma y corazón- que siempre tenía debido a que después la muerte de su esposo se entero que estaba embarazada debido a esto su marido trato de huir ya que él se entero antes, la tragedia para la mujer llamada Precia Testarossa siguió al saber que iba a ser un parto de gemelas, los doctores se enteraron a los 7 meses, la única identificada hace unos cuantos meses el cual se llamaría Alicia falleció en el acto de parto debido a que su hermana tuvo problemas al salir de Precia y termino matando a su hermana._

_Atada de manos a los barrotes que servían de soporte, la joven correspondía a lo que sería su castigo matutino por alguna falta que cometió en el día –y aunque no la haya cometido, siempre correspondía- ya que aceptaba su destino y además amaba a su madre sin importar el desprecio que esta le encomendaba._

_La joven cuya culpa cargaba ya que Precia se lo recordaba día a día, se llamaba Fate Testarossa soportó 9 años la soledad, dolor y desprecio departe de su madre quien falleció ese mismo año, fue adoptada por linith, su tía, salió de su país Italia y se dirigió a vivir a Japón donde Linith tenía su residencia._

_Llegando a Japón Linith consintió a la que sería su nueva hija adoptiva en todo aspecto._

_Continuara..._

espero les guste. planeo seguir escribiendo mas seguido asi q pasiencia :D

acepto criticas (destructivas)constructivas. ii mi di


	2. Encuentro

_**Capitulo 1:**_

_Encuentro_

"Buenos Dias" – Decía una señora no muy mayor de cabello corto y castaño, abriendo las cortinas para que el cuarto de la joven se iluminara.

Era un día diferente para Fate ya que empezaría a vivir una nieva vida, tratando de olvidar su triste pasado.

Su mudanza de nuevo surgió ya que Linith madre adoptiva de Fate tendría un nuevo empleo con mayor salario, viviendo ahora en Uminari, desde que fue adoptada por Linith su vida cambio tanto que ni ella misma lo podía creer, pensando aveces que ese podría ser solamente un sueño.

"hmmm… Oka-san dejame dormir medio hora mas…" murmuraba la joven, exhausta por la mudanza repentina.

"Tienes que sacar a pasear a Arf. Recuerdalo holgazana!" decía Linith halando la cobija de su hija, y haciéndole cosquillas.

"hahahaha.. denten… hahaha…. YA!" gozaba y se revolvía en las cobijas de la cama.

Linith observo detenidamente el reloj, despidiéndose de su hija con un beso.

"Llámame si surge algo. Puedes comer afuera, no me esperes! Ah! La dirección de tu nuevo colegio está en la mesa!" gritaba y corría hacia la puerta Linith como si su hija estuviera sorda.

"OK pero no estoy sorda" respondía su hija por la ventana del segundo piso observando a Linith como alma que se lleva el diablo –o que haría su jefe, quien llamaba a Linith por teléfono ya que necesitaba su ayuda como asistente personal de este-

Fate lista para ir al colegio se puso unos pantalones negros, una camisa negra manga larga con solo dos botones abrochados y por dentro una camisa sin mangas amarillo palido, tomo su maletín con libros y salió de casa, observando a Arf que dormía –en todo el dia, que hasta se olvidaba las necesidades del día excepto comer, mojando todo a su paso donde se encontraba dormida- excepto cuando la sacan a pasear lo cual Fate quería hacerlo pero para siempre, fuera de su cama.

Linith quien casi siempre tenía que lavar las cameras de Fate diciéndole "Fate! Hasta cuando dejaras de hacerte en la cama!", en cambio Fate "_maldita perra! Algún día se derramara sangre en esta casa, te prometo que tu cabeza la pondré en la chimenea, quemare tu cuerpo y las cenizas las tirare por el inodoro" _pensaba para sus adentros.

Fate se dirigió para lo que sería su nuevo colegio. Entrando observo demasiadas personas con quienes no estaba acostumbrada ya que en su antiguo colegio no eran demasiados para intimidar a un nuevo estudiante, pero eso quedo atrás como su pasado, dirigiéndose a la dirección, se percato que la mayoría de los estudiantes la miraban como una chica que envidiable, demasiado hermosa para la vista, con carácter, y un aire de seguridad, lo cual tomo bastante trabajo a Linith moldear en ella.

"ara, ara. Así que tu eres mi nuevo estudiante" Decía la Directora con un brillo en su mirada como decir "_veo que este a_ñ_o será uno muy largo para mi chequera", _ pensaba que con una alumna tan bella, alumnos de colegios de otro colegio se apuntarían en ese sin pensarlo dos veces.

"Buenos Días" decía una apenada fate. "Vengo a incorporarme a mi nuevo salón de clases" con tono seguro.

"Bien. Bien creo que no hay que hacer mucho" Respondió la Directora con su tasa de té en sus manos. "mi nombre es Lindy Harlaown"

"Fate. Testarossa Fate. Es un placer estar en su colegio Harlaown-San" inclinándose como reverencia y respeto. Ya que la Directora parecía que tenía unas manos en forma de vaso, sin soltar el té.

"Ara, ara tal y como pensaba, un trabajo de mi muy amiga Linith-san" reía al ver lo respetuosa que era Fate. "hmm… pues veo que eres tal y como se observa, bella por dentro y por fuera" decía dirigiéndose al micrófono que contenía la mesa.

"Takamachi-san por favor dirigirse a la dirección junto con Hayate-san." la ultima que nombro lo dijo en forma seca como si se tratara de una chinche.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Mientras en la clase.

"Uhhhhh" se escuchaban los alumnos presentes en la clase. "Y ahora que hiciste?" escandalizando los pasillos con murmullos "O mejor dicho que hará?". Observando a una Hayate que se comia las uñas por la advertencia que le darían ese año, ya que siempre bromeaba a tal punto de malhumorar a todos los maestros. La maestra presente calmo a sus alumnos y prosiguió con la clase.

"hayate-chan" murmuraba nanoha amiga de la infancia de hayate. Quien casi como un susurro le llamaba.

"hayate-chan!" quien esta escuchaba a alguien gritar su nombre muy en el fondo, hundida en sus pensamientos obstruyó la voz que estaba a punto de prestarle toda la mayor atención posible pero no fue así.

"Mou HAYATE!" gritaba nanoha llamando la atención de todos los presentes en la clase.

"Takamachi-san! Guarde todos esos ánimos para sus estudios y por ahora diríjase a la dirección" le reclamaba nanako-sensei.

"Gomenasai" avergonzada nanoha hasta las orejas inclinada y después dirigiéndose a la puerta con hayate un poco avergonzada pero a diferencia esta tenía la oreja roja ya que nanoha se la estaba agarrando y sacándola del salón.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"Ne, Fate-chan tienes pareja?" con brillo en sus ojos o sonrojada le preguntaba una chica a Fate.

"N-No" respondía Fate a la chica cuyo nombre era Ginga Nakagima. "_y esta loca de donde me salió"_ pensaba Fate un poco intimidada por lo cercana que se encontraba Ginga.

"Es que…. Yo… Yo…A mi..me" Decía Ginga avergonzada y roja como un tomate.

**Flash Back**

"hay una chica nueva en el colegio" murmuraban algunas alumnas del colegio o mejor dicho la mitad de esta junto con todos los chicos del colegio.

El escanda del colegio paso como el carro de **Fujiwara-san ** de Initial D en una carrera.

Invadida la dirección de Lindy-san revueltos como la ultima flor del mundo con abejas asesinas hambrientas, o como el ultimo pez del océano en una jauría de tiburones hambrientos que comieron hace cien siglos.

Además de por qué Fate fuera Muy bella les mencione? Y una extranjera. Era raro en ese colegio que un extranjero llegara y si era así salía corriendo por esas respiraciones en la nuca que sentían.

Lindy-san puso en orden a todo el colegio tratando de entrar a Dirección como si fuera un terremoto y esa sea la última –Única- salida.

"No tenemos mas remedio" Lindy lanzando a Fate por una ventana secreta que daba al pasillo lado opuesto de la puerta.

"H-Hola" sonrojada Ginga y extasiada por la vista tan bella que tenia al ver a Fate.

"Que tal?" Le respondía Fate con cara tan sorprendida de _"No grites que no llego entero a mi casa_"

Fue así como Ginga hablaba sin parar por el pasillo y después de quince minutos.

Fate fue detenida por Ginga quien con una cara sensual, Haciendo que Fate sienta un ardor en sus mejillas por la cercanía que Ginga estaba con Fate le pregunto – "Ne, Fate-chan tienes pareja?"

**Final del Flash Back **

"Tu me gustas" Le decía Ginga con su voz sensual a una Fate colorada por la tensión del ambiente. Ginga acercándose más a fate casi a punto de rozar los labios de Fate con los labios entre abiertos y dirigiendo las manos de Fate por sus caderas.

De repente sonó el OP de Hellsing que provenía del bolsillo de Fate. "_GRACIAS AL SANTO GRIAL!"_ decía Fate para sus adentros. Tomo el celular y contesto separándose de Ginga inmediatamente a dos metros de ella.

"Moshi-moshi " decían por el otro lado del auricular.

"Oka-san" respondía Fate. "Si, espera que no te escucho" y salió corriendo de la escena un poco comprometedora que compartía con Ginga que decía colorada completamente "Casi… casi la.. BE..SO" cubriéndose el rostro con las manos _"Estoy… realmente enamorada de ella" _pensó Ginga.

….

"H-Hola, Rein. Disculpa estaba un poco desorientada y te he confundido" decía Fate todavía acalorada por el encuentro con Ginga.

Rein mejor y única amiga de Fate desde hace cuatro años, quien secretamente –que no es sorpresa- estaba enamorada de Fate, pero ya que era demasiado densa su amiga –que hasta Linith se dio cuenta- nunca se percató y ella creía que nunca se daría cuenta –todavía con esos pensamientos- pero aun así seguía insistiendo en verse y hablar con Fate.

"Que pasa Fate-chan te escuchas un poco agitada" decía Rein incorporada en su nuevo colegio también, quien les insistió a sus padres que se iría a vivir en un apartamento cerca de Fate.

"No es nada" decía secamente, segura y firme una vez que retomo el aliento.

"Mou Fate-chan te extraño demasiado, que lastima que no estoy en tu colegio también" refunfuñaba desde el otro lado del auricular.

"No te preocupes que siempre tendré que soportarte en los días y horas libres fuera del colegio" Le contestaba a su amiga.

"S-si" decía sonrojada Rein – aunque no se escuche nada romántico a rein le gustaba la seguridad que mostraba Fate y se sentía un poco esperanzada de que aunque no lo demostraba demasiado ese era la forma de expresar su cariño- ya que sabia el infierno que había pasado Fate con su madre.

"Bueno te dejo. Tengo clases por si no lo sabías" al notar que un profesor andaba inspeccionando que los alumnos estuvieran en sus respectivas clases por orden de la Directora.

"Um, disculpa.. si te atraso. T-Te veo.. a la salida en el parque, si tu quieres claro"

"Esta bien" después de responder colgó el celular y se dirigió corriendo hacia su salón.

"_Acaso no hay nada normal en este colegio" _ pensaba Fate al notar una Hayate vestida de Maid sirviendo té a la Directora. Se alejo de allí y sin percatarse que alguien venía con unos libros.

**Thumm! **

Se escucho la cabeza de Fate en el suelo por la barrera de libros que impedía el paso. Cayendo de espaldas en el suelo.

Sintió una respiración en su cuello y un peso sobre ella. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con unos colores azules tan cerca. Supo de inmediato que era una chica ya que no identifico ningún cuerpo extraño en su regazo, si, la chica sentada en su regazo, en una posición un poco íntima y comprometedora. – Fate entre sus piernas, la chica con la falda levantada, sintiendo su ropa intima de una tela diferente a la de la falda-, "Ta-ta-ta-ta" dijo la joven sobándose la cabeza, fue levantando la vista. "Estas….. bien?" Le dijo la chica sonrojada al ver sus profundos ojos carmesí.

Fate sonrojada como tomate o aun más dijo "Etto… yo" sintiendo la incomodidad –o mejor dicho a la joven- La chica fijándose en qué posición estaban se alejo de un salto.

"D-Disculpame. Yo- Yo no… me fije que… estabas frente a mí." La joven sonrojada y acalorada igual que Fate por el momento.

"No te preocupes. Fue mi culpa" Dijo Fate levantando los libros de la chica –nerviosa Fate arreglo la pila de libros- "_que me_ _pasa. Jamás m-me había sentido así" _levanto la vista y observoesos ojos claros sintiendo un calor en sus mejillas diferente a otros momentos – como el de Ginga-

"Te puedo… ayudar con los libros? Se ven que pesan" Sonrojada Fate "_que diablos empiezo a balbucear?"_ espeto para si misma

La joven solo asintió aun sonrojada y la guio donde tenía que dejar los libros.

El silencio se apodero del ambiente.

"_Fate que mierdas estás haciendo? Estoy ayudando a una desconocida y encima me me estoy dejando llevar por mis estúpidos pensamientos!" _hablaba para sí_, "Pero es… bellísima" _perdida en sus pensamientos escucho la angelical voz que la saco de su mundo

"No- No quiero molestarte. Perderás clases por mi culpa" rompió el silencio.

"No te preocupes. Soy nueva. Y tu no tienes clases?" Pregunto una curiosa Fate

"Yo soy la representante de la clase por eso tengo que entregar reportes de todos nuestros estudiantes. En que clase te encuentras tal vez puedo ayudarte etto…"

"ah… disculpa mi nombre es Fate. Testarossa Fate." Llegando a la biblioteca le entrego los reportes a Shari.

"Konichiwa! Que puntual eres Nanoha-san" observando a Fate con duda y picardía dijo "hmm creo que te acompaña un amable, caballero, muy guapo joven al parecer. Es tu nuevo novio Na-no-ha-san?"

Nanoha ruborizada recordando como conoció a el que Shari decía su Caballero respondió "N-no es lo que piensas"

"Aha entonces será que me lo presentas?" Fate sin percatarse que hablaban de ella y no solo eso sino como 'amable y caballeroso' ida por lo grande que era esa biblioteca.

"Hola!" le gritaba a Fate para llamar la atención "Tienes Novia?"

"Sh-Shari-san! pero que dices si es una chica" al notar que shari que además de cómo decirlo –atrevida? , directa?, Rapida? Audaz? O …. Bueno eso suena mejor- era un poco tuerta de la vista.

Al ponerse los lentes observo bien a Fate y le dijo "Por el cosmos de Pegaso, Pero si es mejor con aumento!" exclamó.

"Shari-san. Mejor apresúrate a organizar esto" Le reclamó Nanoha con el ceño fruncido.

"Jo-Jo será que ya la tienes en la mira?" decía shari y observo a Nanoha que además de enojada y avergonzada.

"Hola" Fue lo único que escucho de la boca de Fate al ver que ya dejo sus pensamientos.

Con la misma Nanoha salió de la habitación con Fate

**Ding Dong**

Sonó la campana del colegio anunciando el cambio de clases.

Fate explorando con la vista a Nanoha que iba adelantada y con un papel en la mano dijo "Aquí es" posando enfrente de la puerta donde Nanoha también recibía clases.

Nanoha sorprendida y feliz al mismo tiempo ya que sería compañera de Fate le tomo la mano sin pensarlo y entraron.

Al entrar la mirada de todos los alumnos se dirigieron a Nanoha quien llevaba de la mano en un agarre férreo la de Fate.

CONTINUARA…..

…

Me costo un poco escribirla pero aquí esta

Además que esta bien corta. Tengo el coco seco después de desvelarme tres días seguidos contando este xD y apenas dormir un poco y consumir café, dulces, y bebidas energizantes. Para terminar este cap.

Spero les guste y si es caso contrario pues me ayuden con la trama.

Bueno seguire subiendo cap. Hasta el fin del mundo :D

Estare actualizando seguido x lo menos 2 cap. Al dia

Los sig. Cap los hare un poco mas comprometedores . este solo fue una entrada.

Y disculpen me atrase debido a q no entiendo ni pi... como subir bien los cap sig. el sueno no me deja pensar


	3. Melancólica Melodía

**Capitulo 2:**

Melancólica Melodía

Las miradas asesinas en Nanoha no cesaban departe de sus compañeros ya que tomaba de la mano a la chica nueva.

"Ya puedes soltarme" le dijo Fate casi en susurro a Nanoha el cual causo que se le erizara la piel.

Después de platicar con el maestro. Y presentar a la nueva estudiante, tomaron asiento a Fate esta vez le toco sentarse a lado de la ventana, capricho que le dijo a su madre que insistiera a la Directora.

"Vaya Nanoha-chan sí que es rápida" Le comentaba Arisa a su amiga Suzuka quienes estaban separadas por un pupitre en medio el cual ocupaba el asiento de Nanoha haciendo que esta se sonroje.

"P-pero que dices Arisa-chan!" Respondía Nanoha.

Y yunno que se encontraba atrás de estas frunció el seño ya que decía que Nanoha le pertenecía. Aunque apenas llevaran una semana.

En cada clase Fate se encontraba ida por la bella vista que tenía en la ventana junto con sakuras brotando de los arboles lo cual ocasionaba que se viera mas deslumbrante la vista en ella.

**Ding Dong**

Se escuchó la campana de la salida el cual era para unos y para otros anunciaba la hora de prácticas en sus respectivos club.

Fate quien siempre pedía cinco minutos a los profesores y estos entendiendo la tensión que se ocasionaría por sus acosadores, le correspondían.

Se dirigió a la terraza del colegio el cual siempre estaba solo. Sacando un cuaderno de Bocetos.

Empezó a hojear cada uno de sus recuerdos grabados en ese cuaderno, a Fate que le gustaba dibujar tenía dibujos de su familia cada uno dibujados con una sonrisa.

Pero en ninguna de ellas se encontraba Fate.

Se dirigió a su casa olvidando la cita que tenia con Rein. Hasta que sonó el celular de nuevo con el nombre de ella grabado en el. Reacciono de inmediato al recordar que antes de todas las locuras de su nuevo colegio habló con Rein para que se encontraran en el parque.

Salió de su casa de inmediato y se dirigió al parque donde encontró a Rein sentada en una banca –A punto de irse decepcionada ya que estuvo esperando a Fate una hora y media-

En el momento que se iba a levantar sintió un abrazo de una persona a su espalda.

"Disculpa tuve una emergencia, por eso me tarde" Mintió Fate ya que sabía que si decía la verdad Rein no le hablaría por unos días aunque siempre desistía en hablar ya que era de su amor platónico de quien se encontraba molesta.

"E-esta.. bien" Le respondía Rein roja por la acción de Fate.

Fate se incorporo en la banca y le ofreció una bebida. El silencio ocasionado por Rein hizo a Fate romperlo con preguntas de cómo estuvo su dia.

"Pues la verdad no me gusta si no.. esta Fate-chan conmigo" guindándose del brazo de Fate y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro mas sonrojada que nunca.

"Y a Fate-chan que tal le va en su nueva clase?"

"Pues… no conocí un colegio que tuviera alumnos tan raros como ese. Parece mas un manicomio que instituto educativo" le respondía Fate recordando cada momento anormal que tuvo.

"Ne, Fate-chan mañana me incorporare al club de Voleibol. Ya decidiste en que club estaras"

"No estare en ninguno, ya que me quitara más tiempo libre. Y necesito ayudar a Oka-san con algunas cosas" propuso Fate como excusa, ya que le incomodaba estar con personas. Solo estaba acostumbrada a estar con Rein o con su madre.

"Fate-chan entonces tendrás también tiempo libre… para estar.. Conmigo Ne?"

"Um" Decía Fate sonrojada.

"Disculpa Fate-chan me tengo que ir mira la hora que es" Rein mirando el atardecer tan bello que tenía la vista del parque, incorporándose para irse.

"Te llamare luego" dándole un suave y dulce beso en la mejilla cerca de sus labios se despidió Rein.

….

_Mientras en un café cerca del parque._

"uah que delicioso los pasteles que hace tu madre Nanoha-chan. Cualquier día vendré a raptar a tu madre." Bromeaba Hayate en Midori-ya comiendo con sus amigas Suzuka, Arisa y claro Nanoha.

"Te mantendremos vigilada en todos los aspectos entonces jajaja" respondía Arisa dándole un golpe en la cabeza a Hayate.

"Mou dejen a mi madre en paz!" las calmaba Nanoha

"Es que además de que es bella concina taaaaan rico" Decía Hayate

"Achu!" estornudaba la madre de Nanoha, Takamachi Momoko

"Si no puedes raptarla entonces será a su papa que también tiene ese talento tan delicioso" respondía Arisa

"Achu!" estornudaba después el padre de Nanoha, Takamachi Shiro. "Momo-chan tendré que ir a la farmacia después" le decía Shiro a Momoko sirviéndoles postres a sus clientes.

"Y Nanoha-chan no tienes que comentarnos algo?" decía Suzuka

"Eh? E-el que podría ser" nanoha ruborizada porque sabría que no se escaparía de las preguntas de sus amigas sobre la nueva estudiante y menos con chantaje de pasteles.

"Hmmm estas sonrojada y eso te lo tendríamos que decir nosotras a ti." Con cara picara suzuka le reprochaba a Nanoha. Arisa y Hayate solo reían burlándose de Nanoha.

"Ademas nanoha-chan no estás saliendo con el hurón de yunno~?" le preguntaba hayate con el ceño fruncido. Ya que como decía hayate sentía el cosmos maligno de Yunno. Además que se miraba como un completo imbécil machista.

"Mou déjenme que les cuente no estén lanzándome palabrerías" Refunfuñaba Nanoha al sentirse opresionada por sus amigas

"Ehhhhhhhh! Miren allá" Gritaba Arisa a sus compañeras y mejores amigas.

"Hablando del rey de roma y él se asoma" decía Hayate.

Fate quien estaba detrás de Rein abrazándola, balbuceando en su oreja algunas palabras que no eran capaces de escuchar las jóvenes presentes y sentándose para ofrecerle una bebida.

Nanoha sentía que le hervían las orejas por el acontecimiento que presenciaba con sus amigas. "_P-pero quien es esa?"_ pensaba nanoha_ "que me pasa acaso estoy celosa de esa chica?" "Sera que me estoy empezando a ena…"_ hasta que la sacaron de sus pensamientos. Haciendo que esta se enfade más.

"Ya te la quitaron nanoha! jajajajaja" se burlaba Arisa . Nanoha lanzo una mirada tan fría a su amiga tras decir estas palabras haciendo que recuerde que detrás de ese angelical y bello rostro estaba "El demonio blanco" de Nanoha.

"Mou no te rindas, conquístala y termina con ese hurón de una vez por todas" la animaba hayate.

"Hayate-chan tú no eres los sentimientos de nanoha-chan así que sigue comiendo mejor." Defendia Suzuka a su amiga. Aunque esta sabía lo que le pasaba a Nanoha pues después de conocer a esa chica tenía un brillo en sus ojos que jamás lo había notado antes.

Se quedaron observando a las dos chicas que se encontraban en el parque percatándose de todos los movimientos que le hacía a su nueva compañera de clases.

Sacando conclusiones precipitadas Suzuka decía que esa chica tal vez solo estaba enamorada de Fate y además se conocían de hace años, lo cual era la verdad. Nanoha no decía nada solo decía que no le importaba si era su pareja ya que ella ya tenia novio.

Hayate decía que tal vez esa chica era una arrastrada como Ginga de la clase de lado quien se le insinuaba a cualquiera y animando a Nanoha.

Arisa decía que Tal vez solo tal vez esa era novia de Fate o lo seria. Haciendo una confusión en la cabeza de Nanoha.

Cuando Rein se fue alejando de Fate observaron antes el gesto que esta hizo.

Y lo cual no causaba reacción en Fate.

Olvidando lo tarde que era se despidieron todas y se fueron a sus respectivos lugares.

Nanoha tenía una cita con Yunno el cual llegaría a las siete. Hayate a jugar con su sobrina Vita y su perro Zafira. Y Suzuka con Arisa a sus clases de Violin ya que eran adineradas.

Fate ya en casa se quedo dormida de inmediato al solo tirarse a la cama a recordar a una chica ojos azules, cabello castaño o rojizo agarrado en una coleta de lado, y unos labios tan bellos con ganas de probar el dulce nectar.

…..

"_Nunca será mi hija, tú la mataste junto con mi esposo! Te odio" Lloraba desconsolada Precia se_ñ_alando a su Fate tirada en el suelo con una mejilla roja y sangre en el labio._

"_Madre… yo" Decía Fate tratando de calmar a su madre, incorporándose se levanto y quiso acariciar la mejilla de su madre. _

"_Alejate de mi!" le gritaba Precia._ -Arrebantando la mano lejos de su mejilla-

"_D-Disculpame" decía apenas en un hilo de voz Fate por todo el maltrato que había sufrido en ese momento._

_Escuchaba una bella melodía a lo lejos y unas puertas abrieron paso a un abismo. Tan oscuro alejándose de la puerta el cual desprendía un brillo, quiso alcanzarla pero la puerta se alejaba mas de ella y la melodía era lo único que podía escuchar._

_Observando un rostro que no se podía distinguir en la oscuridad y el brillo que desprendía un reloj. Absorbida por el abismo….._

…_._

_**Thummmp **_

Se escucho la cabeza de Fate –Cosa que ya no es raro, esperando un trauma en su cerebro pronto- estrellarse en el suelo – ya estaba entrenada para eso a que es cabezota y densa- se percato que todo era un mal sueño o recuerdo en alguna parte.

"Mañana es…." Fue lo único que pronuncio para sí Fate.

Dirigiéndose a uno de los estantes saco del cajón un reloj de bolsillo triangular y dorado, el cual tenía grabado "Bardiche" en su revés, adentro aparte de ser un reloj contenía una porta fotos junto con una foto de su padre, recuerdo que le dio Linith.

"Dieciséis años han pasado desde entonces.." recordando la muerte de su padre el cual nunca tuvo la oportunidad de conocer.

"Ya tengo 15 años sufriendo esto…." Decía para sí. Dirigiéndose a su mochila para encontrar su cuaderno de bocetos, el cual no se encontraba allí.

"Que demo… será que lo perdi?" preocupada saco todos sus libros y pensó "_ma_ñ_ana tendre que ir a buscarlo, talvez llego entera a casa"._

El reloj triangula – Bardiche- de bolsillo marcaba las siete y media.

Percatandose que su madre estuviera dormida se dirigió sigilosamente por la ventana ya que la seguridad de la puerta parecía la del castillo de la casa de Emiya Kitsugu de Fate-Zero el cual solo un master o un servent podrían salir –muertos-.

Salto por la ventana observando las bellas estrellas en el tejado.

Con la melodía que desprendía Bardiche y observando la foto que contenía "Otou-san… lo siento" al cerrarlo se fue para el parque ya que la vista de la tarde que tuvo con Rein le hizo pensar que se verían bellísimas desde allí.

….

Mientras con Nanoha….

"Mou, oka-san me tengo que ir!" nanoha molestar por estar lavando los platos de la cena, yunno esperando en la puerta casi a punto de salir corriendo por el hermano de Nanoha, "Kyouya-nichan me lo vas a espantar" Le gritaba nanoha desde la cocina.

"Déjalos yo me hago cargo del resto" Le decía Miyuki

"Gracias One-chan" le decía Nanoha ya en la puerta. "Pero recuerda que todo tiene un precio!" Le respondía Miyuki.

Ya en el parque Yunno le ofreció un café que acababa de comprar en Midori-ya.

Pasaron la noche platicando. Nanoha un poco distrida "_que estará haciendo Fate-chan, quiero conocerla mejor" _ pensaba.

"Nanoha-chan?" Yunno un poco molesto por estar platicando solo.

"Eh? Disculpa decias?" Nanoha reacciono en el momento.

"Estas Bien" Le preguntaba Yunno molesto recordando como nanoha había tomado a Fate. Y además que en todas las clases se encontraba distraída viendo a Fate.

"Has estado bien distraída desde las clases" Le decía Yunno.

"Etto… Yunno recuerdas lo que te dije hace una semana?" nerviosa nanoha por la reacción de Yunno. "Cuando me pediste que fuera tu novia?" y Yunno reacciono en el instante con una cara de angustia y molestia.

"Si… de que primero lo intentaríamos?" le recordaba "y después de un mes decidirías. Por que?" con miedo decía Yunno. Quiso acercarse a besar a nanoha, pero esta giro para un lado su cabeza

"Que te pasa nanoha?!" Exclamo Yunno. "mejor me voy" con rabia se levanto de la banca y se fue sin que nanoha le dijera nada.

Nanoha aun confundida no quería estar con Yunno por eso no lo detuvo en la decisión que tomo.

"Sera mejor que me vaya a casa" Decía Nanoha.

…..

Fate sentada en la banca con los brazos extendidos a los lados y observando el cielo con una mirada perdida.

"_Si mi vida fuera diferente…. Tal vez en otra vida…. Me gustaría saber cómo seria"_

La melodía de Bardiche sonaba hasta que termino.

Fate cerro a Bardiche y cubrió su rostro con sus manos apoyadas en sus rodillas.

"_Si yo nunca hubiera nacido…. Ellos serian felices?"_

Una voz angelical saco a Fate de sus pensamientos. Al dirigir la mirada una chica ojos azules y cabello rojizo le pregunto "Hola Fate-chan. Te acuerdas de mi?"

Hizo que Fate reaccionara en el momento guardando a Bardiche en su bolsillo.

"Hola. Nanoha?" finalmente hablo Fate.

"Um. Que haces aquí tan solita?" le pregunto a Fate

"Estaba solo dando una vuelta por el vecindario" Le contestó Fate "_que mierdas se me escapan de esta boca otra vez?!" _pensó.

"Vives cerca? Yo vivo también aquí." Nanoha sonrojada por el momento se sentó a la par de Fate "Al lado de Midori-ya cuando quieras puedes pasar por un pastel"

"Um. Gracias."

"Te sucede algo? Se que no llevamos mucho en conocernos pero puedes contar conmigo para lo que desees" le comento Nanoha inclinándose y acercándose un poco para ver esos ojos carmesí que la volvieron loca desde que los conoció.

"Solo recordaba algo" le dijo Fate volteando a ver el rostro de Nanoha.

"Tienes unos bellos ojos" se le escapo a Fate de la boca.

"G-Gracias" Nanoha mas roja que un tomate pero sin romper el momento.

Sintió a Fate acercarse más a ella.

La mente de Fate se nublo y lo único que pudo hacer intentar probar ese dulce néctar que tanto deseaba con pasión.

"_Es tan bella con esa mirada. No puedo pensar muy bien."_ Pensó Fate "_Que estupidez terminare haciendo, ella se alejara de mi. Pero ya estoy acostumbrada a eso." _

Nanoha intentando llevarse también por el momento entrecerró los ojos y abrió más sus labios para aceptar los de Fate. "_M-me va a besar?" _pensó nanoha "_Que… bellos ojos tiene, pero cada vez que la veo siento un dolor en mi pecho."_ Nanoha sonrojada se acerco para corresponderle ya que estaba ansiosa por que la besara.

El momento en que rozaron los labios Fate tomo a Nanoha por las caderas. Haciendo que se le erice lapiel, sintiendo sus calidas manos en sus caderas acercándola con posesividad, Nanoha gimió en los labios de Fate en el momento en que una mano de Fate empezó acariciar la pierna de Nanoha desde la rodilla subiendo poco a poco sin romper el intenso beso que se daban. Nanoha sintió la lengua de Fate explorar su boca en el momento que ella gimió, pasaron mas de tres minutos explorado sus bocas y Fate acariciando una de sus piernas.

Se separaron para retomar aire por la intensidad del beso.

Sin esperar mucho volvieron a perderse en otro beso que duro mas.

**CONTINUARA…**

….

Konichiwa disculpen si me tarde ayer no dormi nada pensando en como seguir mis cap! Pero aquí esta y ya tengo el siguiente capitulo

Le dare un pequenin adelanto en el q Fate vuelve al colegio en busca de su bocetos y una jauría de leones hambrientos por fate se desata. Tal vez llegue entera a casa… o como dice ComandanteKami-sama no sea asaltada sexualmente! Y te prometo que tus peticiones serán ordenes por el santo grial!

Además q me leiste la mente en todo sentido hahaha pero esto va para ti por q dijiste q tenia q ser asi!

GRACIAS POR LEER!

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo


	4. Recuerdos

**Capitulo 3**

Recuerdos

**POV Nanoha**

Lentamente fui perdiendo la cordura y cuando reaccione me encontraba encima de ti, sentada en tu regazo, besándonos tan apasionadamente que no quise romper el momento, llegar a la realidad y saber que no podría corresponderte por el momento ya que tenia una relación con Yunno, "_en realidad le podría llamar relación a lo que tengo con él?"_ era lo único que pensaba al respecto.

Incorporándome a la realidad rompimos el momento, nos quedamos viendo a los ojos retomando todo el aire que nos hacía falta – Solo quería que el aire no fuera prioridad para nuestros cuerpos- tu mirada era melancólica lo supe desde el primer momento que te vi, esos ojos carmesí algo en mi interior decía que tú eras algo especial, no solo para mi.

Pero sabía que yo era la única en notarlo –Tus labios me lo decían- las palabras no son necesarias para comprender algo.

Lo único que me dijiste fue "Nanoha…" en susurro. Y me abrazaste.

Correspondí a tu abrazo, porque en este momento y en todos lo único que pienso es en ti.

"Fate-chan quiero conocerte." Le dije al oído.

Reaccionaste al instante con una mirada que me lo decía todo "_Te lastimare si lo haces." _No entendía bien porque pero no me importaba si mi destino seria sufrir contal de estar a tu lado.

Nuestro ambiente fue roto por una persona más. Si, era él quien estaba allí observando todo. Yo me levante en el acto, tú en cambio te sorprendiste por mi acción pero hacías como que él no existía así como a todo el mundo a tu alrededor.

….

"Por eso me decías esto verdad?! Para estar con esta!" gritaba Yunno viendo el espectáculo de su novia con Fate.

Fate en cambio solamente le pregunto a Nanoha si quería que la acompañaba hasta su casa haciendo cuentas que Yunno no existía.

"No te preocupes. Buenas Noches Fate-chan" Era lo único que le podía decir a Fate.

En ese instante sintió un puño estrellarse en su mejilla derecha que la hizo caer sentada al suelo con la mejilla roja y sangre en su labio inferior

"Nunca debiste haber nacido!" le gritaba Yunno sentado a orcajadas en Fate estrellando puñetazos en su cara.

"Nanoha es solo mia!" era lo único que salía de Yunno.

En el fondo podía escuchar gritos provenientes de Nanoha intentando apartar a Yunno.

_-"Nunca debiste haber nacido"- _escuchaba como eco en su mente recordando su pasado como fotografías instantaneas.

Fate se levanto tirando a Yunno con facilidad. Se dirigió hacia él, levantándolo de la corbata verde que este portaba con un solo brazo y el otro en cambio dirigido a su rostro con la mayor ira posible el cual aterrizo en la nariz de Yunno y mandándolo a volar hasta caer acostado en la cera.

"Adios" Fue lo único que dijo dirigiéndose a Nanoha que estaba desconcertada por la acción de ella y la facilidad de manipular su ira y fuerza.

….

Al llegar Fate a su casa acalorada por el momento que compartía con Nanoha, se dirigió al baño después de pasar la ventana.

Observando los leves goldes que Yunno le obsequio por arrebatarle los labios de su novia.

Una sonrisa se apodero del rostro de Fate al recordar todo. Y se borro al pasar por su mente las palabras tan sucias que Yunno le dijo.

Termino de cubrir sus pequeñas heridas con banditas y se fue a la cama.

"_Bese a Nanoha" _Era lo único que pensaba en toda la noche. "_Y tenia sabor a cereza, Mi favorita"_

….

En cambio en el parque se encontraba un Yunno inconsciente y con la nariz rota. Kyouya tuvo que irlo a socorrer ya que Nanoha lo llamo avisándole lo que había ocurrido en menos de quince minutos –Pero solo la pelea- no menciono en ningún momento los besos apasionados que se dio con su nueva 'Amiga' extranjera llamada Fate.

"Na-na…noha" Un alegre Yunno se encontraba en el sillón de la Familia Takamachi con una enfermera llamada Nanoha. "_Estuvo de mi lado"_ fue lo único que podía pensar Yunno al ver a Nanoha que no fue tras Fate.

Nanoha no le dirigió ni una palabra ya que estaba apenada por sus acciones, en parte era su culpa además de confundida porque ella bien sabía que tenía una relación con Yunno.

No sabía si disculparse con él o no dirigirle la palabra ya que golpeo a Fate.

"Por qué hiciste eso?" le preguntaba Yunno desconcertado.

"Yo… Yo no lo sé" Era la única respuesta de Nanoha. Yunno abrazo a Nanoha.

"Discúlpame por ser tan brusco. Pero yo te amo… y quiero que tu estés siempre a mi lado" le decía Yunno.

Nanoha confundida quería llorar ya que era su culpa por darle alas a Yunno, además de serle infiel, Yunno siempre estuvo a su lado desde que lo conoció cuando apenas tenían siete años.

"ejem" Aclaraba su garganta la cabeza de la familia Shiro al ver a Yunno tomando a su hija pequeña.

De inmediato Yunno se separo de Nanoha diciéndole que se verían mañana en el colegio.

….

En la mañana siguiente en la Familia Testarossa.

"Fate-chan" decia Rein en su cuarto. _"Te ves tan bella dormida" pensaba Rein _acercándose a los labios de Fate.

Al abrir los ojos Fate observo a una chica en su ventana viendo el hermoso panorama que tenía.

"Rein?" le llamaba Fate "Que haces tan temprano" Al observar su reloj de bolsillo a la par marcando las seis en punto.

"Vine a recogerte" Le decía Rein girando su rostro, con una sonrisa en su cara.

"Está bien, quieres desayunar algo afuera?" le decía Fate. "No esta oka-san verdad?"

"Um seria excelente Fate-chan. Y tu madre se despidió al verme en la entrada ya que supo que yo te levantaría"

"Estaré abajo" Rein bajaba las escaleras. "_Sus labios saben a cereza" _pensaba distraída Rein en el comedor.

Fate se fue a duchar, se vistió y observo que no tenía ninguna marca tan resaltada en su rostro.

"Vamonos" le decía Fate tomando su maletín y con su uniforme listo.

….

En la Familia Takamachi.

Sonó _my love _de_ 1saagain _en un celular como alarma.

"Ahhhhh~ " una Nanoha bostezando e incorporándose para el nuevo día que le tocaba.

Ya preparada para ir al colegio se hecho un último vistazo en el espejo aplicando un brillo sobre sus labios grabado en el "Cerezo Dulce" y recordando el bello momento de la noche con Fate. _"No volveré a cambiar de brillo" _ decía para si.

Tomando su desayuno se dirigió para el colegio.

"Nanoha-chan" escuchaba la voz de un mapache a lo lejos. Girando para la voz se fijo en Hayate corriendo con una pequña niña –quien parecía una muñeca de trapo ya que venía arrasando con todo a su paso y limpiando la calle –

"Oka-san" Chillaba la niña al ver a Shamal alejarse de ella. "_Mapache me las vengare"_ decía la niña cuyo nombre era Vita al soltarse de Hayate se empezó a limpiar sus ropas.

**Flash Back**

"Ne, Signum-mama ya esta lista?" Le preguntaba Vita jugando con Zafira a su otra madre Shamal.

"Mmm mama está cansada, no puede ir Vita-chan con Hayate-chan?" le preguntaba Shamal a su hija.

"Mou, porque signum-mama siempre no me acompaña un día de la semana?" Preguntaba Vita refunfuñando.

"Por qué…" Una Shamal se encontraba sonrojada por no saber responderle a su hija correctamente para no decir – La verdad- frases irresponsables para frustrar la mente de una pequeña un poco confusa. Pensativa tomo un trago de su café.

"Porque Tu mama es una salvaje, posesiva y además Ninfómana* jajajaja" hablaba Hayate. Haciendo que Shamal se atragante y además de escupirle en la cara a Hayate sonrojara hasta las orejas.

"Mou, me acabo de cambiar Shamal-san" Hayate enojada limpiándose el rostro le dijo "Ademas no es mi culpa que no puedas mantener tus gemidos y se escuchen por toda la casa! Jajajajaja creo que hasta los vecinos escuchan tus noches de ajetreos y cansadas horas de 'Trabajo' nocturno" Burlándose Hayate sintió un mazo estrellarse en su cabeza haciendo que esta se golpee contra la pared y aparezca un según chichón en su cabeza.

"Shamal-mama que es ninfomena?… nonfinoma?… o como sea!" le preguntaba Vita.

Lanzo una mirada asesina a Hayate – Esta sobándose los chichones- Pero para Shamal no fue suficiente esta le siguió hasta sacarla de la casa con Vita entre sus manos.

Nota de Autor: *Ninfómana es Adicta al sexo para el que no sepa.

**Fin del Flash Back**

"Nanoha-chan…" inspeccionándola de pies a cabeza "Ju, Ju Siento un aire de confianza y te noto distinta a otros días~" Le decía Hayate al notar una sonrisita estúpida en su amiga Nanoha.

Nanoha sonrojada "Y-Ya empiezas con tus traumas sexuales Hayate!"

"Tranquila que si te arrugas por enojarte, no le gustaras a Fate-chan" Le susurraba a Nanoha. Al notar el cambio en su rostro Hayate hizo una cara de picara "Ju-Ju se puede saber como la pasaste ayer? Siento que ocultas algo!" ansiosa Hayate por chismosear.

"L-Les dire hasta que estemos todas presente" le comento Nanoha alejándose de las preguntas atrevidas de Hayate.

….

Ya en el colegio donde estudiaba Rein después de desayunar en un restaurante y darle de comer a Fate.

"Fate-chan tienes tiempo después quería platicar contigo sobre… algo" Le decía Rein a Fate cambiando un poco la información ya que quería decir – sobre nosotras-

"Um no hay problema" le respondía Fate despidiéndose de ella.

Al momento menos esperado Rein le iba dar un beso en la mejilla de Fate pero como estaba tan distraída termino dándoselo en la boca, haciendo que Fate reaccione al momento separándose de ella.

"…. L-lo siento" Decía Rein alejándose de una Fate mas que sorprendida por la acción de su amiga.

"Qué demonios fue eso?" fue lo único que pudo balbucear Fate. Recordando el beso que no duro tanto pero fue profundo.

…..

En el colegio – o mejor dicho manicomio-

Todas las miradas se centraron en la joven que acababa de entrar – casi sintiendo las respiraciones de los estudiantes en la nuca. Por decirlo asi-

"_Que estrés" _pensaba Fate abriendo el casillero de sus zapatos, con cartas de admiradores que se preguntaba si su casillero estaba hecho como la vaina de colmillo de acero el cual le pertenece a Inuyasha. Haciendo que las cartas entren como la katana sin aplicar Fisica.

**Ding Dong**

Con eso dieron comienzo las clases el cual Fate no prestaba ni la menor atención – Ya que tenia la especialidad de estudiar el último día como Izumi de Lucky Star- Observando por la ventana e ida en sus pensamientos como de costumbre, "_donde habré dejado mi libro de bocetos" _ se pasaba por su mente.

Por los parlantes del colegio se escucho a Shari el cual llamaba a Nanoha.

Nanoha se levanto y se marcho de inmediato.

Llegando a la biblioteca Shari le entrego un papeleo a Nanoha el cual solo debía firmar y entregárselo a la Directora Té personalmente.

"Ne Nanoha-chan y Fate-san donde esta que no la he visto contigo… y tampoco me la presentaste" Lloraba Shari al recordar lo desconsiderada que era su amiga.

"Pues no lo sé y si supiera no te lo diría en todo caso" Con e ceño fruncido como siempre le respondía Nanoha.

"Es que me encontré ayer con esto y me preguntaba si era de ella ya que contiene su nombre" le entrego un cuaderno a Nanoha "Bueno, además que era excusa para acercarme a ella" se rascaba la mejilla con picardía. "Bueno ya tocaran receso y me muero de hambre" Se marcho Shari sacando su Bento – Además que solo le tocaba una hora al día estar al mando de la biblioteca y el resto eran clases comunes-

"Gracias Shari-san" le gritaba Nanoha sonrojada por que tendría una excusa ahora para ella de acercarse a Fate.

Saliendo en busca de Fate y observando cada dibujo con detalle, se percato de una dulce melodía que provenía del salón de música –El cual siempre estaba vacio-

….

Mientras con Fate.

El recreo dio inicio y Fate se encontraba saliendo de clases cinco minutos antes pero sin percatarse que un grupo de chicas se encontrara con ella.

"Wahhh es Fate-senpai" Gritaban las chicas y corriendo tras de Fate.

"_Mierda, me han pillado estas gatas locas" _pensaba y corría alejándose de sus nuevas Fans como – si se tratara de un Famoso Internacional o que su vida dependiera de correr… bueno tal vez eso no pero si su virginidad-

Al perder a las locas –que solo les faltaba la camiseta de 'Cásate conmigo' o 'Toma mi virginidad'- se encontraba apoyada en una puerta con instrumentos musicales frente a ella.

Al ver el piano saco de su bolsillo a Bardiche y recordando las clases de piano que Linith le dio a Fate, empezó a tocar.

…

La primera canción que Nanoha escucho no la pudo identifica muy bien pero después de que esta melodía la guiara hasta el salón de clase escucho el cambio repentino a otra canción.

La segunda canción la pudo identificas al instante la canción era de Nana Mizuki – Shin Ai que significa Amor Profundo, la canción fue más intensa y en el momento Nanoha sintió tristeza por parte del pianista.

Las tecleadas en el piano se fueron con todos los sentimientos que contenía en su corazón, supo en el instante que ese pianista que contenía todos sus sentimientos había sufrido de una u otra forma y solo lo expresaba por medio del arte.

Al abrir la puerta Nanoha el cual se sabía la canción de memoria empezó a cantar haciendo que el pianista se asuste pero sin romper la canción que interpretaba en el piano.

Intenté decirte muchas veces "No te vayas, sólo un ratito más"  
Muchas veces me pregunto "Nos veremos de nuevo, ¿verdad? Seguro que sí"

Comenzamos a correr sin previo aviso  
Tenemos destinos diferentes, ya no nos podremos detener  
El silencio traspasa y corta mi imaginación  
Si se me permitiera pedir sólo un deseo  
me gustaría decirte "Lo siento"

No importa cuánto lo desee, no te alcanzaré  
Tengo que decírtelo, tengo que empezar a moverme  
¿Es que el secreto de los dos  
se irá al olvido de esta manera?  
Por eso… Hey, ven aquí pronto…

El pianista se deslumbro con el intro de la canción, con una mirada intensa dedicada especialmente a nanoha y una sonrisa que no muchos hacían que la luciera.

Sólo con estar a tu lado, sólo con eso era feliz  
Si nos encontráramos, me pregunto si sonreiríamos más y más…

En todo momento, estés donde estés  
abrázame muy, muy fuerte  
Derríteme con un calor más poderoso que la pasión  
Creo que todo esto que siento por ti  
nunca tendrá fin  
Siempre te miraré sólo a ti~

Con esto Dio inicio a un hermoso vinculo entre Nanoha y Fate, el ambiente tan tranquilo y un silencio pero no era uno incomodo al contrario. Nanoha extendió el cuaderno entregándoselo a Fate.

Fate bajo la mirada ya que una gota se desprendía de su mejilla, hasta caer a las hermosas teclas del piano. Nanoha observo a Bardiche, mostrando una foto en blanco y negro, desde ese entonces supo que se trataba del padre de Fate, al notar el parecido de sus ojos.

La manos de Nanoha se dirigieron a las mejillas de Fate borrando el rastro de lagrimas que esta dejaba, y la beso como el primer beso que se dio la noche anterior con Fate.

Bien aquí sta el sig. Capitulo! Espero le guste.

Y si me tarde lo lamento creo q me entretuve un poco leyendo manga :D

Y los q esperan morirse desangrados pues q esperen un poco si son pacientes tendrán hermosos momentos luego – todo merece un precio como dijo Elric-kun de FMA y el primero es ser paciente ^^- etto Comandante es una indirecta para usted hehehe

Saludos a valeria-san y a Darksoul21 por seguir leyendo y pues apoyándome a seguir escribiendo.

Comandante su caso es especial asi q Tambien saludos y de mi parte a Athena también xD por cierto estoy empezando a creer que tu segundo nombre es Hayate o talvez hermana gemela!


	5. Grupos de Estudio

**Capitulo 4**

**Grupos de Estudio**

Fate profundizo el beso, acercando a Nanoha por sus caderas y tomando su barbilla. Nanoha que ya se encontraba sentada en Fate en un apasionado beso explorando sus bocas con sus lenguas, Gimió en la boca de Fate al sentir un escalofríos recorrer todo su cuerpo y llegando hasta su centro al sentir el contacto de la mano de Fate recorrer su cuerpo desde sus piernas, fueron toques gentiles y al mismo tiempo lentos.

Fate desabrochando la camisa de Nanoha y retirando su cinta del cuello fue depositando besos húmedos y suaves en el. Nanoha excitada no podía pensar con total claridad.

"Fa…ah~ …Fa-Fate-chan" Podía apenas decir Nanoha "De…Detente…"

Fate recorrió su cuello dejando marcas de propiedad en el, bajando hasta su hombro desnudo sin perder el contacto dejo que los besos se intensificaran mas haciendo que su lengua explore y reclame la piel de Nanoha.

"No querías conocerme mas?" Le susurraba al oído a Nanoha, moldeando sus perfectas piernas para seguir escuchando los hermosos gemidos de Nanoha.

"Pues yo también, Nanoha"

….

**POV Hayate**

"_Mierda, Esa vieja zorra no me dejara en paz al parecer."_Caminando por los pasillos con una bolsa de té en sus manos dirigiéndose a la dirección. "_Y además que mi castigo será estar con ella en todo momento, impidiendo hacer mis dulces y encantadoras bromitas."_

Refunfuñaba "_Y además por si fuera poco vestida como MAID!, entre más vieja mas pendeja o será que tiene Té en su cerebro en vez de agua?"_reía al pensar en la maestra con un cerebro verde.

"Eh?" dije cerca de una habitación el cual tenía un letrero que decía 'Club de Música' "Estoy totalmente enferma o acabo de escuchar un gemido?" Me preguntaba con curiosidad.

"Ahhhh ~!" Se escuchaba un gemido de una chica en esa habitación.

…..

Hayate quien casi no era Chismosa – Pervertida, Enferma y demás cosas- abrió la puerta de la habitación para 'Investigar' esos susodichos gemidos departe de una alumna – O solo era una voyeurista* quien se moría de ganas ver a quien tomaban su virginidad-

"EH!?" con discreción gritaba Hayate y abria de golpe la puerta al ver quien era la propietaria de los gemidos. Haciendo que la dichosa joven se separe de su pareja de intimidad, inmediatamente para darle la espalda a Hayate –La metida- quien interrumpió su momento de intimidad.

"Na-Nanoha! Sientointerrumpir, Sigandondeestabanyoyamevoy!" Gritaba y corría lejos de la habitación al darse cuenta que ella sobraba en la escena.

"Ha-Hayate! No es lo que parece!" gritaba Nanoha y corría tras Hayate.

…

"_Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda!"_ era lo único que podía pensar Nanoha al darse cuenta quien la encontró con Fate y en qué posición.

Flash Back

Fate quien después de decirle unas frases se levantara con Nanoha quien tenía en agarre férreo a Fate entre sus piernas, sentó a Nanoha en el lomo del piano ya con la camisa desabrochada, depositando suaves y dulces besos en sus hombros.

Desabrocho su bra en un movimiento rápido y agil, dirigiéndose con sus labios a uno de sus senos haciendo que nanoha gimieran tan fuerte y Fate solo se excitara de escuchar esa dulce melodía. Con su camisa puesta sin embargo desabrochada solo levanto su Bra para ver los delicados pechos de su amada y poder hacerle sentir placer.

Tomo uno con su mano en un tacto suave y lento haciendo que Nanoha solo se desespere esperando que Fate la haga suya.

Saboreo, tomo entre sus manos e hizo suyos los senos de Nanoha sintiendo el dulce aroma que desprendía de su piel. Nanoha tomo a Fate de sus cabellos excitada al sentir uno de sus senos ser probado por la boca de Fate.

Gimiendo sin cuidado y despreocupada, se escucho la puerta abrirse de un plomazo, al ver a una de sus amigas de la infancia con los ojos como platos y la quijada sobre el suelo –derramando baba por los lados- se alejo dos metros de Fate quien gracias a esta Hayate no pudo ver su esbelto, excitado y moldeado cuerpo desnudo.

"EH!?" gritaba Hayate desesperada y totalmente avergonzada de verlas a ellas en un acto intimo.

"Na-Nanoha! Sientointerrumpir, Sigandondeestabanyoyamevoy!" Gritaba y corría lejos de la habitación

"Ha-Hayate! No es lo que parece!" gritaba Nanoha y corría tras Hayate.

Acomodándose la cinta en su cuello y saliendo de la habitación dejando a Fate sedienta y hambrienta de su cuerpo.

"Joder, nos interrumpieron" Salió de la boca de Fate sin pensar. "_eh? Pero que he dicho?"_Pensaba "_mejor dicho que estaba haciendo justo ahora?!"_. Roja hasta las orejas.

Fin del Flash Back

Sonó en timbre para dar por terminado el receso y Hayate se encontraba ya en su Clase tomando bocados de aire pr la gran corrida que acababa de dar con Nanoha siguiéndola.

La maestra entro en ese instante y calmo a la clase, sentándolos.

"hey Suzuka no crees nanako-sensei se parece a la de Lucky Star?" le preguntaba Arisa a Suzuka.

"Mou, Arisa-chan ya empiezas con tus locuras y trastornos" le decía Nanoha a Arisa.

"Tambien te la piensas raptar y guindarla en tu estante de Figuras Anime?" le preguntaba entre risas Suzuka a Arisa.

"Jeje es que tiene un aire al de ella. Hey que le pasa a Hayate-chan?" le preguntaba Arisa a Nanoha y esta recordando lo que apenas en unos minutos había pasado, roja hasta las orejas se cubrió el rostro con las manos. "Parece ida en su mundo de Fantasías" les mencionaba a ambas.

Mientras que Hayate no dejaba de sangrar de la nariz y además de pensar perversiones _"He he mi plan funciona, mi segunda Fase empieza: Conquista a la amiga de Fate-chan."_

Nanako-sensei paso lista de alumnos "Testarossa Fate?" mencionaba nanako-sensei.

"Presente" entraba Fate al salón de clases dirigiéndose a su asiento.

La maestra ya que sabía que su colegio no era normal no le reclamo nada ya que entendía los problemas de la joven –además que Fate no era mala alumna, todo lo contrario- "Bien pues tome asiento Testarossa-san"

Fate se sento y escucho un reclamo de un alumno presente "Y es que ahora se puede entrar tarde!?" exclamaba Yunno para la maestra. Las miradas asesinas se dirigieron para Yunno quien no presto mucha atención.

"Pues eso no le importa a usted joven Yunno. Su deber es estudiar y no meterse en otros asuntos, ahora cállese y siéntese" le reclamaba al joven con la nariz cubierta por una banda por el incidente de la noche pasada. El salón entero se burlo de él.

"hehehe nerd parece que te dijeron chismosa!" le decía Hayate "Y en vez de andar de metidita deberías cuidar mejor tus pertenencias niñita de mami" Yunno miro desconcertado a Hayate que se seguía burlando de él –en clave-.

Después de una mirada con ira dirigida a Fate sin que ella se volteara a verlo tan siquiera –Cosa que no era anormal ya que Fate pensaba que el mundo estaba lleno de gente podrida- siguió observando el hermoso panorama que tenia por la ventana.

Paso la clase y antes que sonara la hora de terminar el colegio la maestra presente anuncio una nueva tarea, "Bien ahora los distribuiré en distintos grupos de trabajo para que me presenten una tarea."

Toda la clase empezó a murmurar y en sus bocas solo se escuchaba "Testarossa-san" entre sus platicas, las chicas observaron a una Fate distraída como que no estuviera presente y pensaban "Kyah! Quiero que me toque con Fate-san" y terminaron peleándose por quien merecía a Fate.

"Chicos guarden silencio" los intentaba calmar la maestra. "Hey…" la bullicia de la clase se escuchaba por los pasillos. "Chicos…." Exclamaba la maestra "Dejenme terminar…."

"CALLENSE POR LA P... madre que los pario!" haciendo que la clase se asuste y preste atención, con una voz de asesina les dijo "No me importa sus hormonas revueltas… Tan solo quiero que me escuchen… Si quieren matarse por Testarossa-san pues…. SALGASE AHORA y DEJE DE JODER!" con voz seria e histérica la maestra calmo los relinches de su clase.

Formando una sonrisa en su rostro como si no pasara nada "Bien jóvenes ahora los nombrare según el numero que les corresponde." Volteo para Nanoha quien se encontraba ida en sus pensamientos.

"Takamachi-san" menciono la maestra.

"S-Si sensei" Se levanto Nanoha de su asiento.

"Necesito que me ayudes a escribir en la pizarra por favor" Le pedía a Nanoha.

Después de una lista de alumnos solo quedaron unos pocos sin mencionar el cual decepciono a todos los alumnos presentes al enterarse que ninguno seria pareja de Fate.

"Bien Yunno-kun" menciono la maestra

"Si" Respondía Yunno.

"Con… Fate-kun" finalmente exclamo la maestra haciendo que todos los alumnos se asombraran por la pareja que formo la maestra.

"QUE?!" exclamaron todos los alumnos –Excepto a Fate-, junto con Yunno quien golpeo con sus manos el pupitre además de levantarse.

Miradas de desprecio se dirigieron a Yunno, Fate en cambio no movió ningún musculo de su cuerpo ya que le daba igual lo que pasara en la clase, estaría dispuesta a entregar su reporte individualmente sin discutir con el Huron.

"P-Pero que dice sensei! Me niego!" exclamo agitado Yunno.

"Humm y eso por qué?" Le preguntaba la maestra.

"No la soporto pero ni en pintura! Además porque tengo que estar YO con esa!" Gritaba Yunno –Reclamando que Fate no está a la altura del gran Yunno- "Mejor póngame con Nanoha-chan!"

"Ara… así que quieres cambiar pareja? En parte tienes razón" decía la maestra. Yunno se limito a afirmar con la cabeza.

"Eh?!" exclamaron las amigas de Nanoha al escuchar con seguridad que la maestra le daba la razón al magnífico Yunno Scrya –conocido como el Huron, Ratón de bibliotecas-

"Bien… Entonces hare un pequeño cambio." Se dirigía a Nanoha para que borrara lo que acababa de escribir.

"Yunno-kun…" le dirigió la vista a el "Con Hayate-chan" con una sonrisa en su rostro –en verdad le fascinaba ver sufrir a sus alumnos, y con tono sarcástico-.

"QUE?!" gritaba Hayate "P-P-Pero por que la maldición a mí!" preocupada porque le tocaba con su mayor obstáculo a sus fantasías con la amiga de Fate. –Ya que si Nanoha no terminaba con el, Rein seria para Fate-

"NO ME JODAN O LES PONGO UN CEROOOOOOO!" gritaba la maestro "bueno terminaremos con Suzuka-san y Arisa-san" les decía lo mas tranquila posible. "Espero un gran trabajo de su parte"

"Etto… Sensei" le llamaba Nanoha ya que no la emparejo con nadie.

"Oh! Cierto… Nanoha-chan con Fate-kun!" les decía finalizando la lista.

El silencio se apodero de la clase, solo se escuchaba la tiza de Nanoha caer al suelo y romperse en dos… no paso mucho tiempo, la clase empezó a revolverse parecía una guerra medieval.

Hayate a quien se le dibujo una sonrisa picara en su rostro "_Esto estará bueno"_pensó "_Yunno conmigo, Nanoha junto a Fate… sin barreras u obstáculos para armar un buen lio en este mundo aburrido que conocía"_.

Suzuka sintió unos escalofríos al ver el rostro de Hayate quien emanaba la maldad pura por sus poros.

Fate quien quedo impactada al escuchar eso, volteo a ver a su maestra inmediatamente y sintió que le arrancaban partes de su cuerpo, todas las chicas del salón empezaron a jalar a Fate como si así fuera la única manera de quedar como compañera de ella, reclamaban, gritaban y lanzaban cosas por los aires.

Los chicos solo pudieron discutir entre ellos y terminaron en pelea.

Nanoha todavía en Shock no podía captar lo que pasaba a su alrededor no hizo ningún movimiento solo pasaba por su mente el nombre de Fate y recuerdos en la habitación de Musica.

La maestra apenas pudo salir convida de la clase, observando volar hasta asientos y cuadernos por los aires "_que cagada he cometido"_decía arreglándose las gafas "_y pensar que casi muero justo ahora"_.

….

Bien con esto finalizo hoy el resto lo pondré mas noche :D qeria poner mas pero no me gusta hacerlos esperar xD asi q seguire con el resto.

Por cierto Saludos a mi Comandante y a Valeria-san!

ARIGATOU por leer!

Cierto cierto *Voyeuista es aquel que le gusta ver a las personas teniendo relaciones sexuales y se excita asi ^^


	6. ¿Nueva Admiradora?

**Capitulo 5  
**

¿Nueva Admiradora?

Narradora y su anfitriona –la magnífica- Hayate

El día de clases termino –o mejor dicho la tercera guerra mundial- las parejas se pusieron de acuerdo en qué lugar se encontrarían y cuando, ya que era un Viernes no se preocuparon por tomar el fin de semana.

El único problema era aquellos que tenían club y se presentaban los sábados –pero ese es otro cuento-.

Volviendo con la pareja Nanofate –y mi plan por enterrar vivo a Yunno, al mismo tiempo secuestrar a Rein volviéndola mi esclava sexual, pero este también es otro cuento-.

Nanoha mas roja que nunca en todo el santo día, platico con Fate sobre donde y cuando se reunían a "Estudiar", -resumen, con mi plan: juntar a mi amiguita Nanoha con el lobo solitario Fate- pero creo que en este caso ya lo habrá hecho ella por el simple acto de entregarse a Fate en el salón de música –Derrame Nasal-. Bueno, bueno ahora el problema sería que Fate se enamore de ella, -aunque en realidad no le veo ninguno- "_aterriza Hayate no querrás quedar sin vida por derrame nasal antes que completar tu rapto" _pensaba justoahora_ "_uy cierto, cierto, gracias conciencia" me decía para mi sola –Arisa me quedo viendo como bicho raro-.

Escuche a Arisa preguntarle algo a Suzuka –"Hey Suzuka-chan que crees que está haciendo Hayate-chan"- y Suzuka le respondió -"Ni idea pero me da que hayate esta flipando con algún tema obsceno"- Arisa seguía platicando y solamente escuche decir "oh… es decir que está en su Tendo-kyu*" y también risillas que no me dejan concentrarme.

Bien tendré que acomodar mi horario para espiar a mis compañeras _"Hump pero como dejaras al bicho? Y si hace una locura, Hayate-sama" _me decía –mi conciencia- _ "_Tienes razón querido" hablaba para mí de nuevo. "Como diablos lo hare?" me pregunte "_Elemental mi querido Watson" _y mi mente voló por el mundo de fantasías_ "ohhh!_ ~_"_ Exclame.

Mi conciencia está demasiado desarrollada para que no tenga su propio cuerpo y vida.

Nota de Autor: *Tendo-kyu significa camino al palacio del cielo.

….

"Que te pasa, Hayate-chan?" Pregunto Arisa.

"Eh?! Ah solo recordaba algo que Nanoha-chan nos tenía que comentar" dijo Hayate "_Lo siento, nanoha-chan pero te sacare a la luz jeje"_.

En el momento Arisa, Suzuka y Hayate robaron la atención de Nanoha.

"EH!?" exclamo Nanoha. "Ha-Hayate-chan pero de que me hablas"

"P-Pues de lo que me dijiste en la mañana" Tratando de verse lo más normal Hayate se sonrojo un poco.

"Ah! Eso?" pregunto Nanoha más calmada.

"Y bien Nanoha-chan… ya cuéntanos" le decía Arisa y Suzuka a Nanoha.

"Etto… es que…pues…" no encontraba las palabras adecuadas ya que no está saliendo con Fate –solo son encuentro- "A mi… m-me g-g-g-gusta…. Fate-chan" finalmente dijo Nanoha.

"C-Como!?" Arisa sorprendida por las palabras de Nanoha.

"Y… pues creo que… he estado saliendo… con ella" termino de decir Nanoha.

"Ohhhh! Asi que era 'eso'" decía Suzuka.

"CREES?!" gritaba hayate. "Pero si yo no vi ese 'creo' en el salón de música"

"HAYATE!" la callaba Nanoha con un libro en la cara a Hayate.

"Na-Nanoha no me digas que…" decía Suzuka.

"No-No es lo que piensas. Solo fue un mal… entendido" decía Nanoha.

"pero si yo las vi y las escuche bien entendidas" decía Hayate. Nanoha como tomate se quedo en total silencio.

Arisa tomo a Hayate de las manos y llorando junto con ella decía "Cuando conocí a Nanoha-chan sabía que era las que hacia cosas impresionantes" y Hayate siguiendo el juego "Lo sabía, lo sabía. O hacia algo gordo o es que se la hacían con una bien gorda!"

"Que no lo hice! Y-y…" Nanoha corriendo con su asiento en las manos tras Arisa y Hayate.

Suzuka observo a Fate detenidamente tratando de –leer su perfil psicológico- adivinar lo que pasaba por su mente.

…

Con Fate.

"N-Nos vemos entonces" Decía Fate ignorando todo lo ocurrido en el salón. La platica con Nanoha no contenía buen ambiente fue todo lo contrario tenso.

"_pero.. que me pasa, mi corazón se acelera por estar… con nanoha" _pensaba para si.

"U-um" Fue lo único que escucho de Nanoha.

Saliendo por el salón con la mayor precaución de no toparse con nadie Fate camino por lo pasillos.

"Fate-chan~!" escucho detrás de si, un escalofrió recorrió su piel –como de gallina- volteo donde escucho la voz y se sorprendió al ver quien era.

"Ginga!" decía Fate "Q-que haces a estas horas" le preguntaba preocupada.

"Fate-chan se acordó de mi nombre" decía con alegría Ginga "Vengo por mi hermanita que está en un club" señalando a una joven de cabellos morados y corto, más baja que ellas –claro que Fate era la más alta- junto con otra joven de cabellos rojizos y con dos coletas .

"Subaru! Tea-san!" las llamaba Ginga para presentarles a –su amor- Fate.

"… creo que me voy" le decía Fate tratando de irse.

"O vamos Fate-chan solo te las presento… además no me has respondido mi declaración" con voz sensual le recordó a Fate el primer día.

Fate palideció al escuchar eso y no dijo absolutamente nada.

A punto de contestarle 'pues no… primero muérete y vuelve a la vida' cuando Ginga le presento a Tea y Subaru.

Tea le quedo admirando con un brillo en sus ojos indescriptible en cambio se sintió tensa al presenciar la mirada que le profesaba Subaru, una de pocas amigos.

"Bien Fate-chan tengo que comentarte que hemos hecho un club en tu nombre" le decía Ginga "Y yo soy la líder por supuesto" Fate quedo en blaco "_No terminare el a_ño _viva y menos entera" _pensaba Fate.

"Testarossa-san… yo soy… una de su club, m-mucho gusto" Le decía Tea nerviosa. Subaru mejor se alejo de allí al escuchar a su amiga de la infancia –y su futura novia, como decía ella- adorar a Fate. Lo único que escucho salir de la boca de Subaru fue "Rompete una pierna… y muere en el instante".

Fate sin despedirse se fue del colegio para ir con Rein ya que tenía algo pendiente que platicar con ella.

"Nos vemos Fate-chan" le decía Ginga agitando su mano.

…..

"Lo dices enserio?" decía Chrono amigo de Yunno "Pues no creo que ella tenga culpa alguna, si tan solo es linda y nada más claro para mí es como una hermana… además no tengo tiempo de sus jueguitos tengo novia 'no robara' por si no lo sabían" se despidió de sus otros amigos, y se fue con su novia Amy –quien venía en camino- a quien esperaba para que se fueran juntos.

Chrono quien conocía aunque no demasiado a Fate gracias a que Linith y Lindy fueron amigas desde la universidad, cuando eran pequeños Chrono intento platicar con Fate –caso perdido- en cambio Fate solo le respetaba ya que no quería entablar amistad ni pláticas largas con las personas –Cosa que no ha cambiado-.

"Como siempre ese estúpido de Chrono, no sé cómo podemos ser amigos de ese" Decia un joven rubio con cabello largo sujeto por una cola y gafas.

"Pues tienes razón, cuando esa maldita zorra le robe la novia vendrá a pedirnos ayuda" le apoyaba otro joven de cabellos largo y verde.

"Chicos! Ya llegue" un joven de cabellos claros llamo la atención de los otros dos jóvenes presentes.

"Veyron llegas tarde maldita sea, estuvimos esperándote casi media hora con Verossa" decía el rubio.

"Que le vamos a hacer sabes que es demasiado estúpido para recordar" decía Verossa.

"Hey pero si tuve que dejar a Karen, saben bien que mi padre me matara si le ocurre algo" le explicaba Veyron.

"Justo a tiempo" decía el joven rubio. Los tres estaban esperando a alguien en la entrada del colegio. Alumnos pasaban y observaban al grupo mafioso.

Una chica cabello largo, rubio y sujeto por una cinta negra venia en camino, tan distraída leyendo un libro que no se percato de los tres chicos que le obstruyeron la pasada al sentirse ignorados.

"Vaya, vaya pero que tenemos aquí" decía Yunno Scrya con compañía. "Testarosa te presento a mis amigos Veyron Hückebein y Verossa Acous".

"Mucho gusto Sir." Verossa se inclino saludando respetuosamente.

"Hmm con que tu eres la puta roba novias" decía Veyron inspeccionándola de pies a cabeza con los brazos cruzados.

Fate cerró el libro y no pronuncio ni una sola palabra observándolos con repugnancia.

"Veo que eres un poco tímida" decía Yunno.

"No te preocupes. Te quitaremos lo tímida" le decía con sarcasmo Veyron. "Y te daremos la lección del día también" decía Verossa "Se llama 'Dejar de Zorrear con novias de otros'"

Yunno se acerco a Fate y le deposito un puñetazo en el rostro, seguido por otro pero este fue detenido en el aire por una mano de Fate y con la otra le devolvió su golpe.

Verossa y Veyron al percatarse que Yunno tenía las de perder, se acercaron para tomar a Fate de los brazos. Un poco mareado por su propio puño en su rostro se incorporo y empezó a golpear a Fate en el estomago, después prosiguió a su rostro hasta cansarse.

Yunno y sus compañeros eran temidos en el colegio ya que cuando se disponían a algo lo lograban. Yunno siendo el líder y sus compañeros sus asistentes eran llamados el 'Dúo Ve' –Ellos mismos se pusieron así- y a todo el que se reía de ellos le daban una paliza que no olvidaría.

"Tal vez así aprendes a no robar novias, maldita puta" le decía Yunno y le escupió. Sus acompañantes se limitaban a reír.

Fate en el suelo se levanto como si no pasara nada –Ya estaba acostumbrada a esto-

Yunno tembló al presenciar que no le habían hecho el menor daño –aunque si fuera físico- pero no mostrara agotamiento.

Saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo limpiándose la sangre del rostro, lo lanzo al aire distrayendo a los tres –imbéciles- mosqueteros en un movimiento rápido golpeo primero a Verossa seguido por Veyron, cayeron marados y sentados, solo observaron el espectáculo seguido.

Un Yunno intentando evadir todos los golpees que Fate le dirigía –sin menor éxito- termino cayendo al suelo adolorido. Fate lo levanto por su cuello y pronunciando unas frases seguidas.

"El grandioso Yunno Scrya, vaya me sorprende que seas tan cobarde." Reía con sarcasmo. "Siento gran admiración hacia ti, que creo que te daré un regalo por tu gran esfuerzo" golpeando su entre pierna con la mayor fuerza haciendo que Yunno caiga al suelo.

Fate les dirigió miradas asesinas a 'El duo ridiculo' haciendo que estos –aun sentados y mareados por el golpe- intenten retrocer.

El celular de Veyron sonó y al abrirlo se percato de un mensaje de texto.

_Por cierto, no se metan con Fate-san._

_Ella cuando era pequeña recibió clases de kenpou chino_

_Y karate, yo era pareja d entrenamiento –nunca gane- _

_.Ya que su madre es perfeccionista, _^^ _además_

_Aunque no lo crean yo era amigo de ella._

_Chrono, cuídense ;D_

"Esteestupido… hasta ahorita lo dice" Decía Veyron.

El celular de Fate suena, Rein quien quería hablar con Fate le dice que la espere en el parque.

….

En alguna Banca del Parque de Uminaria.

Rein manda un mensaje de texto a –su amada- Fate diciéndole que está en el parque esperándola, nerviosa por su confesión decide plantearse bien como le expresara sus sentimientos.

"_Por Kami-sama como se lo dire? Kya, no puedo esperar mas!" _un poco animada piensa Rein _ "Y si me rechaza?" _sonrojada hasta las orejas observa de lejos a la chica de sus sueños_ "No, tengo que ser valiente!"._

"Hola Fate-chan!" se levanta y la saluda con su mejor sonrisa "Fate-chan que te paso en el rostro?!" le toma la cara a Fate y la sienta quedando ella de pie "Estas bien herida… dejame que te cure tus heridas" sonrojada por el momento.

"Gracias" Fue lo único que dijo Fate tomando las manos de Rein que todavía estaban en su rostro, haciendo que Rein se ponga nerviosa.

-como siempre- el momento fue interrumpido –Acaso no pueden dejar a Fate y a sus enamoradas tranquilas?- por la voz misteriosa de una chica cabello castaño claro y ojos sumamente claros casi azules o verdes.

"Fate-chan!" le dijo la misteriosa chica.

Rein y Fate observaron la voz familiar Rein –quien su quijada cayó al suelo al ver quien era- y la otra solo trato de recordar su familiar rostro.

"Q-Q-Q-Que Demonios haces aquí!?" fue el saludo de Rein para la chica –ya que era su mayor enemigo en su vida amorosa-.

"Quien eres tu?" fue el de Fate levantándose de la banca.

….

Lo siento mucho si tarde ¦D etto… tenia 'asuntos' q solucionar… pero aquí estoy devuelta!

Me he quedado frita! Creo q mis neuronas ya no están dond deberían.

Hontou Gome! Y también Gracias por leer –tratare de ser mas responsable-

Saludos a Vodka, Valeria-san, Darksoul y a mi Comandante Yagami! :D


	7. Mi verdad, Tu verdad

**Omake:**

Mi verdad, tu verdad

Hace 16 Años:

"Porque no te de una vez por todas y me dejas en paz!" gritaba Precia.

"No entiendes que tengo que ir? Además ella es mi asistente Solamente! No entiendes que te amo a ti?" Le respondía su pareja Jail Scaglietti.

Precia llorando decidió encerrarse en su cuarto.

Jail toco la puerta y la llamaba pero Precia no quería saber nada de el por ahora. Decidió que lo mejor sería darle tiempo a que se relaje "_Ademas eso no le haría bien al bebe" _pensaba. En la puerta Linith asistente personal de Jail lo llamo para que se apresurara ya que el trabajo esperaba.

Scaglietti era un músico de estilo clásica tocaba el piano, violín y otros instrumentos. En Italia lo reconocían además por ser un gran compositor tener gran potencial siendo un joven de tan solo veintiuno años de edad, y 'esa' noche tenía un concierto pendiente.

Le encargo a Linith que cuidara a Precia ya que ella no sabía que estaba embarazada, prometió volver mas noche para decirle personalmente a su esposa. Linith solo acepto y se despidió de él. Aunque su asistente tampoco lo sabia Jail lo había mantenido en secreto ya que se dispuso a darle la sorpresa a su esposa con cena romántica y un cuarto especial junto unas grandes vacaciones para cuando el bebe naciera y unas antes de esto.

"Ojou-sama su esposo se acaba de ir" le decía Linith tras la puerta, no obtuvo una respuesta así que opto por entrar a la habitación encontrando a Precia en manos de Morfeo.

Ya eran las doce de la noche y Jail quien acababa de terminar su concierto le dijo al chofer que tomara un descanso ya que había terminado ebrio por la pequeña fiesta de staff que hicieron celebrando un gran espectáculo.

La calle estaba solitaria y oscura al mismo tiempo, Jail quien al mismo tiempo exhausto intento concentrarse en el camino pero no se percato cuando una camioneta lo rebaso haciendo que este pierda el control dirigiéndose a un abismo.

La mañana siguiente un oficial tocaba la entrada de la puerta de los Testarossa anunciando la muerte del esposo de Precia, Jail Scaglietti. En ese momento Precia sintió que le arrebataron la vida, lo último que recordó fue ahogarse en su propio llanto en brazos de Linith.

Al mes Precia cayó en estado delicado siendo internada en el hospital, quienes le remataron que ella estaba embarazada pero todavía no podían hacerle ningún examen ya que Precia estaba demasiado delicada, quien cayó además en estado de depresión consumiendo pastillas y drogas tranquilizadoras. Los doctores hicieron todo lo posible por salvarla, a los tres meses finalmente sacaron a Precia de su situación delicada. Tras hacerle exámenes del estado del bebe los doctores asombrados descubrieron que iba a tener gemelos del mismo sexo.

En los periódicos de la ciudad anunciaron que la muerte de Jail fue a causa de un escape –lo cual era mentira- ya que había dejado embarazada a su pareja. Tras saber esto Precia no quiso saber nada de él ni de su incidente además de la agonía que tendría que pasar tras recordar lo que su esposo le oculto, haciendo malas ideas del asunto.

Linith trato de calmarla ya que ella era su cuñada. Los doctores le dijeron a Linith que el estado de los bebes eran un poco delicados y con suerte se salvaría uno.

Una semana después Precia se encontraba en la sala de Parto ya que por su propio descuido forzó a que sus bebes salieran, a causa de esto el primer bebe se logro salvar pero su segundo hijo no lo soporto pese a que era más débil y también a causa de su hermano.

El doctor platicando con Linith le confesó que si el más débil hubiera salido primero tal vez los hubiera salvado –pero el si hubiera no es futuro o presente por lo tanto no existe igual que el pasado deja de existir solo queda una imagen grabada-

Cuando Precia se entero de la muerte de su hija su corazón dejo de latir como lo hacía antes, se perdió ese brillo en sus ojo, dejo de pensar racionalmente ahora solo pensaba en hacer sufrir a ese ser que dio a luz, sintiéndose cada vez miserable lastimaba a su hija para desahogar su furia. Linith quien le dio el nombre Fate a la niña solo pensaba "_Tu destino es vivir por lo tanto… tu llevaras el nombre de tu guía Fate" _pensando en que todo era cosa del dios del destino –El futuro-.

Precia soporto la agonía por diez años cuando su única hija sobreviviente tenía nueve le detectaron a Precia una enfermedad llamada Leucemia que la mato poco a poco.

Entonces Linith quedo a cargo de su Fate tratando de hacerle olvidar ese sufrimiento.

….

Disculpen la tardanza pero tengo asuntos pendientes –en mi vida privada- (si recuerden que tiene una o q tu recuerdes despistada xD) bien ya entendieron.

Este es un Omake solamente, mas adelante seguire con la historia –es un pelin larga-

Tambien mi excusa es que he tenido una gran flojera y me la he pasado viendo anime –Rikano-kun como si eso le importara a la gente- Auch eso dolio conciencia. Además que tengo una necesidad de correr por mis vena, si, me entretuve jugando NSF *.* haha

Ademas mi oka-san me interrumpe cada vez q puede –maldicion no puedes poner mas excusas FLOJA DESPISTADA!- ya entendí ya entendí, Maldicion ¬¬ y este puto teclado se esta jodiendo.

-Bien gracias por leer toda la basura d excusa q ha dejado la inútil- Sigan leyendo (si quieren claro) y comenten :D –Solo te hará subir tu estúpido EGO Rikano-baka- EH? Pero solo me dan animos mis lectores! Además recuerda q tuve una traba d escrito hace poqito T.T itai conciencia.

Cuidaos!


	8. Travesura

Bien! Debo recordar q MSLN no me pertenece! Y también aclarar algo para el q se haya dando cuenta –pues el q no lo hizo es mas despistado q yo xD- este es el capitulo 6 enrealidad tenia tanto sueño q los he confundido

–Soy bien distraída, cosa q siempre me recuerdan- el capitulo 5 era el 4 y el 6 originalmente el 5. También hay un Omake entre el 5 y este q es el 6.

No se si me expliq bien. Y también desconozco si arregle ese peqeño detalle junto con otro pequenin detalle hay el q sepa japonés se dara cuenta xD.

Con esto me despido! Disfruuten el capitulo 7….. digo 6 :D

Para mas información del personaje *leer M Senky LN Force

**Capitulo 6**

Travesura

"Hola, me recuerdan? Soy lily Strosek" decía la chica con la mejor sonrisa que pudo.

"…" rein decepcionada por el dichoso encuentro "_sabía que era muy bueno para ser realidad" _pensaba "_genial, y por si fuera poco está en mi colegio" _observando el uniforme de lily. Una minifalda negra con una camisa blanca y un corbatin rojo.

"Ehhhh? Lily!" exclamaba Fate. "Que haces por aquí?"

"Me he mudado" con una simpática sonrisa obsequiándoselas a su vieja amiga –enemiga de la infancia- Rein y su –bueno después sabrán el resto- otra amiga Fate.

"Enserio?!" exclamaba Rein "Pues no parece…" le decía a Lily. "_Creo que esta guarra me ha seguido"_ pensaba Rein.

"Yup! Mira que coincidencia Fate-chan que nos encontraramos… definitivamente el destino nos quiere ver unidas de nuevo" le decía Lily a Fate guindándose de su brazo.

"Porque no vamos por un café?" les preguntaba a sus amigas.

"Mmmm… está bien" Rein no podía sentir mas decepción en toda su vida que justo ese día.

"Fate-chan me ha hecho mucha falta" Presionaba su pecho con el brazo de Fate quien se ruborizo. "le he hecho falta a Fate-chan?" le pregunto.

"Ehh… pues" decía Fate rascándose la mejilla y ruborizada "_siento sus pechos! Vaya que le han… crecido" _pensaba _"Hey concéntrate! Deja de babear que te ha hecho una pregunta!" _empezó a debatir con su conciencia "_y que le digo? Que ni me acordaba de ella?" _ se respondía "_Carajo, que no puedes ser más fría! Mejor mándala a Italia de nuevo! Que si eres Borde!" _le respondía su conciencia "_Es que es difícil! No me entenderas! Recuerda que hace dos a__ños solo sufría ya que si le respondía a una la otra se enojaba y me golpeaba y también caso contrario" _le decía a su conciencia "_Si no fueras tan densa!" _le respondía su conciencia –aunque parecía el sexto sentido de los Caballeros del Zodiaco-

"Lily-chan no te robes a Fate-chan!" exclamaba Rein al sentirse excluida.

"Ah~ será que Rein-nechan está celosa?" le preguntaba Lily haciendo que esta se cabree y se ruborice.

"Y-y si así fuera!?" le respondía Rein.

"Pues a mí también me gusta Fate-chan! Asi que tengo derecho de hacer lo que yo quiera!" tomándole el rostro a Fate y dirigiéndose a sus labios.

"No lo permitire!" gritaba Rein quien presenciaba la escena solo pudo golpear a Fate con su mochila haciendo que se aleje de Lily.

"No me jodan que me duele!" Fate le reclamaba a Rein. "_O me matan o se matan o las mato yoo!" _pasaba por la cabeza de Fate viendo a Rein y Lily pelearse con frases.

"_Diablos antes se llevaban mejor… ahora solo viven peleándose y tomándome como trapo"_

Fate recordando viejos tiempos. Tratando de calmarlas "Hey quietas se puede saber por qué pelean?!" _"Gran erro, sir" _le decía su –sentido de Caballero- conciencia al notar las miradas –y sus cosmos- como queriendo matarla con ellas.

"PUES POR TI PEDAZO DE ESTUPIDA!" gritaban las chicas.

"Eh? Y yo que hice?" decía Fate fríamente.

Y así se dirigieron al café sin dejar de discutir. Platicaron sobre como la habían pasado los últimos años separadas.

"Wah! Miren la hora que es Otou-san me matara si llego tarde, nos vemos" Decía Rein.

"Es cierto Eaglet-san me tiene que estar esperando, tenemos trabajo pendiente, lo siento Fate-chan otro días seguiremos" decía Lily guiñándole un ojo.

"Disculpe Ojou-san su cuenta." El mesero le entregaba un papel a Fate.

"Eh?!" asombrada Fate le preguntaba "No le han pagado?!"

"Pues otra Ojou-san me pidió la cuenta, y me ordeno que se la entregue a usted" le decía el mesero.

"_Me han tomado del pelo!" pensaba Fate_

"_Esas sí que son tragonas" _pensaba Fate terminando de pagar la cuenta y saliendo del lugar.

Caminando por un muelle que hay Fate decidió pasar la tarde en una banca que se ubicaba en ese sitio observando el atardecer.

Saco su cuaderno de bocetos y se dispuso a dibujar a una joven con las mismas características que Fate pero diferentes ojos y sonrisa.

"Alicia…" Pronuncio en un hilo de voz causa de un nudo en la garganta. Lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos pasando por sus mejillas cayendo así sobre el dibujo. Hasta que una incomodidad la embargo al sentir que alguien la observaba.

….

"_Te gusta el reloj? Le pertenecía a tu Padre" le decía con una bella sonrisa en su rostro_

"_Um… oka-san te puedo hacer una pregunta?" con temor le preguntaba Fate a Linith._

"_Como era tu padre?" contesto leyéndole la mente a Fate quien solo se limito a asentir._

"_Era una persona muy trabajadora, el era músico, si abres a Bardiche escucharas una dulce melodía… Esa canción la compuso tu padre pensando en ti y tu hermana" con ojos llorosos le describía a su padre._

"_Pero… por que nos abandono?" Observando el reloj de su mano._

"_No lo se… pero te aseguro que esa no era su intención" con seguridad en su voz._

…

"Ella no se parece a ti pero si llevaras esa sonrisa definitivamente te haría mas bella" Le susurraba una joven.

Dio un gran salto al escuchar la voz. "oh lo siento no quise incomodarte." Le decía Suzuka tomando asiento.

Fate no dijo ni una sola palabra, sabía que era de su clase pero para ella era una completa desconocida.

"Te puede contar algo? Tal vez te ayude más adelante" Con una gran sonrisa Suzuka le conto un pequeño relato que su padre siempre le contaba.

Fate si entender mucho solo se limito a prestar atención, pero en ningún momento le dirigió la mirada.

"En un pueblo desconocido había nacido una joven esa familia era grande, se les llamaba clan. Lastimosamente no se nombres de ninguna persona o del clan. Su clan tenía algo muy peculiar y poco común eran mitad demonios, se les caracterizaba por tener unas enormes alas negras y colmillos.

La joven quien nació diferente a ellos era de piel blanca junto con sus alas, ojos y cabello. Los del clan anunciaron a los mayores el nacimiento de la joven, los mayores y ancestros tomaron la responsabilidad proclamando que estaba maldita.

Ella fue desterrada de su propia familia, vivió un infierno por trece años seguido tratando de sobrevivir a los demonios que la descubrían en un bosque frio y trataban de comerla.

Un día como cualquiera fue a buscar su desayuno del dia, sea conejo o pescado si tenía suerte. Descubrió a una muchacha cerca del rio pese a todo no quería tener contacto con ella recordando lo que sus mayores decían si alguien se acercaba a ella quedaría maldita pero la cuidaba desde las sombras cuando se encontraba en el bosque.

La joven descubrió semanas después una persona que la cuidaba desde lejos así que cuando tuvo la oportunidad la saco de las sombras y converso con ella.

La mitad demonio se enamoro profundamente de la muchacha ya que nadie le profesaba el amor como esa joven se lo dedicaba además que sentía un calor en su corazón cuando estaba con ella. Al igual que la joven se encontraba enamorada del demonio pero ninguna dio el siguiente paso, pasaron semanas con esos sentimientos hasta que la joven le profeso su amor aunque no fuera correspondido, el demonio le explico que aunque la amara ella no era humana.

A la joven en cambio no le importo ese detalle su vida desde ese entonces fue cambiando el demonio se fue a vivir y trabajar a su aldea para seguir cuidando a su amor.

Una noche en su cabaña el demonio se encontraba con la joven profesando su amor, los aldeanos se dieron cuenta que ella era demonio y se dirigieron a su cabaña, tras intentar proteger a la joven el demonio entrego su vida protegiéndola.

Una daga atravesó su pecho ahogándola con su propia sangre el demonio trato de socorrerla pero era imposible que sobreviviera. Antes de morir le pregunto 'porque la amaba?' la joven solo se limito a decir 'Debe de haber una razón para que te ame? El amor así es llega apoderándose de tu corazón, mente y alma' atando un hilo rojo en el meñique de su amado demonio y otro en el suyo diciéndole 'pero no dudes nunca Te Amo y lo hare ahora y siempre' muriendo en brazos de su amada 'espérame' fueron sus últimas palabras 'siempre' fue su contestación." Fate quedo impactada con la historia que le contaban pero con un gran signo de interrogación en su mente.

"_Po que me estará contando esto?" _se preguntaba Fate.

"Sabes me tengo que ir" le decía Suzuka "Terminare con la historia otro día, gracias por escuchar…" levantándose pero sin antes decirle "Sabes Para lograr algo tienes que arriesgarte" y tras pronunciar las palabras se retiro.

…

Al dia siguiente: Con Takamachi Nanoha.

Nanoha se encontraba en la Plaza Gamers –donde se encontraban los mejores videojuegos- jugando uno de baloncesto con Hayate y Arisa.

"Oh vamos Nanoha-chan el que pierda paga todo" recordando la apuesta Hayate.

"Se puede saber que haces? Enseñale a Hayate de que estas hecha Nanoha" Le intentaba animar Arisa.

Bromeando le gritaba"Demuéstrale! que ahora que sales con chicos estas acostumbrada a tocar Pe…." sin poder terminar la oración fue callada por un balón de Nanoha.

"CALLATE ARISA-BAKA!" Le gritaba Nanoha avergonzada.

"Corta el rollo Arisa-chan. Además yo solo estoy probando a Yuno no le llamo Salir" mencionando lo ultimo casi en susurro para que Hayate –no fantaseara- no escuchara.

"Eh?! Como dices Nanoha-chan" intentando escuchar se metió entre ellas. "Que dijo Arisa-chan?"

"Hi-Mit-Su!"decía Arisa guiñándole un ojo a Nanoha.

"Hey miren la hora sera mejor que me vaya sino Suzuka me matara!" se despidió sacando su billetera para pagar dirigiéndose a la caja. "_Maldita seas Arisa esta te la apunto" _pensaba Hayate "_Aunque por otro lado pago la cuenta" _una voz dentro de ella le decía "_No hay nada elemental, sólo la muerte merece algún respeto, la vida es tal recurso de la suerte, que un fracaso es un reto. Así que, amigo mío, no lamente descubrir el secreto." _y le respondi "_Bien deducido mi querido Watson, definitivamente mi conciencia se convertirá en un Super Saiyayin muy pronto"_

"Hey Nanoha-chan entonces? No tenemos que hablar?" le preguntaba Hayate.

"EH! Yo… yo" Nerviosa Nanoha por la conversación que ya sabe cual es.

"No te preocupes. De hecho me gusta la pareja que hacen" le calmaba Hayate.

"Por cierto… Que tal es para besar y hacértelo en cualquier lado, parece una fiera" Con cara de picara.

"EH!? Ha-Hayate p-p-p-pero que pregunta es esa!" Nanoha roja hasta las orejas.

"Que?! Solo preguntaba y daba mi opinión de lo ocurrido en el… salón" Aclarando su voz en termino de decir.

"No es lo que piensas" le decía Nanoha, "Yo solo… yo solo"

"Tu solo que?! Jajajaja" burlándose de lo 'inocente y timida' que podría llegar a ser Nanoha. "Esta bien además me cae bien Fate, además que se mueve rápido jajajaja" le reprochaba.

"…" nanoha no podía pronunciar ni una sola frase.

"Bien y cuando dejaras a Yuno?" le preguntaba.

"Etto… no lo se, no se como reaccionara" pensativa por la pregunta de Hayate.

"Al diablo pensar! A veces siento que eres muy desconciderada con tus sentimientos" le reclamaba a Nanoha por ignorar sus sentimientos –Ya que hayate sabia de mas xD-.

"Tienes razón lo pensare" le respondió Nanoha.

"Vaya creo que yo también será que me vaya además que el Huron me estará esperando. Nos vemos." despidiéndose también se dirigió a su casa dejando a Nanoha.

"Fate-chan…" fue lo único que salió de la boca de Nanoha.

….

Narradora y su anfitriona –la magnífica- Hayate

"Tadaima~" Cante dirigiéndome a mi cuarto a planear mis estrategias de juego.

"_Bien, bien no me he presentado bien ya que el 'lobo solitario' siempre roba el papel –no, ese papel no- quise decir el personaje principal. Mi nombre es Hayate Yagami –resaltando la H de Pervertida- gracias conciencia. Bueno me gusta molestar a mis parejitas –yuri como les llama- so, so! Temo que también me enamore –uno no es de piedra saben?- pero mi corazoncito fue partidito y servido de alimento a los cuervos –por pervertida te pasa- no te equivocas sentido de caballero fue más profundo que eso, -Era literalmente o me equivoco?- tratando de olvidar mi amor prohibido me obsesione con la amiga de Fate –si esa simpática y sexy modelito que camina a la par de Fate- tratare de hacerla olvidar a Fate –tal vez no huye de ti pedazo de pervertida masoquista-"_

Subiendo las escaleras me recordé de un OST que salió en un anime y empecé a tararear "paya paya papaya payapaya payaya!" Observe que mi tía Signum se dio una hojeada por las escaleras al notar que era mi hermosa presencia siguió con 'lo suyo' lo único que escuche fue un pequeño gemido –exacto estaba con mi tia Shamal- les di su privacidad además esa pareja ya me aburre lo único que le grita fue que tratara de retener su orgasmo o su gemido.

Entre a mi cuarto con la mayor felicidad brotando de mi ser, encendí mi TV junto con mi Guitar Hero, -exacto les cantare una canción!- en la lista escogí una canción y empeze a cantar y romper todo a mi paso.

The girl with the sharp thorn in her flesh

I meet you at your story

Behind the hatred there lies a murderous love

Do you kill your friends, if you can fulfill your wish?

Can you die for someone?

They are synonymous words

Life is a game it's a survival that's right! how do you start?

Time and space it' s a crossroad through a gate! where do you go?

You seek eternal breath

Why do you need to live?

We don't know when this world came into being

We are the timeleaper

Nothing's gonna change with you in the world

Everything will be decided by the rules

Oh, we are traveling the past and the future through love

Break out!

Let's dial back all the pains and we will be born again

I wanna see the stars with you

Over the miracle

It's not a dead end

The boy with the loneliness in his side

I wanna control your soul

Behind the hatred there lies a plundering love

The future has been over

But we are fixating on that

The past is still to come

Yes! they are in the same time

Escuche a mi prima Vita entrar a la casa –exacto esos gritos que los escuchan hasta Mildchilda- además que es demasiado Tsundere para que alguien no se entere de su presencia

Death is a frame it's a spiral that's all how do you think?

God and evil it's a scapegoat through the heart what do you know?

"what's at the back of your mind? i can't hold your hand"

You say"where are you going to take me? i can't believe"

We walk the parallel line

Nothing's gonna change my deep love for you

Everything will be going right for me

Oh, we are wandering in light and darkness through eyes

Break down! let's revamp all the truth and we will create a fact

I wanna feel the reality with the agony of doubt

I love u cuz u are always by my side?

Dead or alive dead or alive

Back to you?

Can't you read? can't you see?

My words in your virtual vision

Save my life! save your life!

Why do you come here? i'm such a liar

Bad choice! bad sign!

It is a prologue of collapse

I don't stop your desire, cuz i can't forget you

Nothing's gonna change with you in the world

Everything will be decided by the rules

Oh, we are traveling the past and the future through love

Interrumpiéndome mi prima Vita entro a la habitación sin mi consentimiento.

"Hey cara de mono mutado con un mapache te espera otro idiota afuera" exclamo mi prima –yo le digo sobrina me escucho mas mayor y madura-

"Como me llamaste pedazo de mierda!?" le respondí amablemente.

"Y además de todo SORDA?" me gritaba "O es que solo eres demasiado estúpida para procesarlo?"

"MediaMierda! Sabes con quien estás hablando Enana!" le respondia.

"Pues contigo CULO GORDO!"

"PERO QUE DICES PUTA ZORRA! TE VOY A PARTIR ESA NARIZ DE CERDA QUE TIENES!" y así Salí corriendo tras esa enana .

Pero antes que pudiera detenerme caí en picada tomando mis diente como una tabla de sky por las escaleras.

Mi celular sonó –como explicarlo? algo asi como si se perdiera la señal.- justamente tenia 'ese tono' para alguien miserablemente especial.

"Shimata, A quien se le ocurre dejar mierdas en el pasillo" tras la situación delicada decidí encargarme de esa mocosa mas tarde.

Observe el celular y dije "Dead End"

Me dirigí a la puerta y encontré un pedacito de mierda con pantaloncillos verdes una camisa blanca y unas gafas.

"Ya es hora de joderme la vida" observando mi reloj de mano "Callejón sin salida" dije en casi susurro.

"Ehh? solo vine a dejarte mis deberes ya los termine solo falta tu parte, así que si me disculpas tendré una cita con mi novia" alejándose de la puerta.

"Q-q-q-q-que!" reaccione después de procesarlo –aproximado de cinco segundos- diablos Yuno puede ser realmente un fastidio mirarlo todo nerdito e imbécil pero trabajador.

Corrí hasta el portón y lo cerré con llave. No pude explicar la cara de Yunno.

"Que mierdas crees que haces pedazo de imbécil" me decía de forma… serena?

"Pues tienes que ayudarme o no hacemos nada" obstruyéndole la pasada.

"que? Pero yo ya termine."

"Si no me ayudas hare que el grupo FanFate haga un sacrificio a los Kami-samas" le dije de manera fría y aun así no entendió. Intento saltar el cerco de mi casa y así lo jale de sus pantalones saque un mazo –no pregunten de donde salió- y se lo aterrice en su cabeza.

"_No dejare que una mediamierda como tu arruine mis planes con mi futura esclava" _ pensé en ese instante.

"Hayate-chan vamos a salir… Ah creo que estas ocupada" me decía mi tia Shamal.

"Yo! No se preocupen tengo trabajo del colegio" le dije trabajando en mis tareas.

"No quieren un te? nada?" nos ofreció "vaya si que se concentra tu compañero Hayate-chan" observando a Yunno –Inconciente- leyendo un libro el cual cubrió su rostro en el pequeño mueble de la sala.

"Ajajaja… um" respondí con mi mano en la nuca.

"bien creo que nos vamos" le respondió Signum.

Vita en cambio solo me saco la lengua y jalo su parpado seguido de 'Baka-Hentai!' –diablos creo que encontró mis revistas-.

Yo solo le respondí con una cara demoniaca como 'Espero a que llegues temprano'

"Ah por cierto! Tía Signum creo que a Vita se le cayó tu cepillo de diente al inodoro en la mañana si mal no recuerdo" le dije antes que cerrara la puerta. '_Lastima no podre ver el espectáculo de eso' _pensé.

Bien gracias al Proxy 1 junto a él Eva. 00 que termine mis reportes antes.

Dos horas después Salí con una llave en mis manos y una gran sonrisa en mi rostro y asi me dirigí al parque.

…..

Bien aquí les dejo el sig. Capitulo! Arigato gosaimasu por leer!

Disfruten lo que resta del año y cuídense!

Pues claro esta q yo no lo hare xD mi vida es anime manga y también fic!


	9. Declarandome

Siento tardar un poqito tuve un incidente –MENTIRA ESTABAS VAGANDO BAKA!- Shhhhh urusai! No es cierto solo fui d compras…. ¬¬ shimata… lo he dicho xD bien bien estaba vagando –solo publica el capitulo q a nadie le interesa tus olvidos d vida privada!- vaya pero q buena conciencia ¬¬' lo bueno es q no puedes humillarme mas -.- kisama…

Bien mi siguiente capitulo –al fin!- las canciones, menciones d otros animes y este anime MSLN no me pertenecen.

**Capitulo 7:**

Declarandome

POV Testarossa

Comencé el día bien, me di una buena ducha, desayune con oka-san, fuimos a pasear con oka-san y Arf, tras regresar me volví a duchar y vestir con mis mejores atuendos una camisa amarilla con un chaleco negro encima y unos jeans rotos –exacto, como que si te los comió el perro-

Me dirigí a la casa de Nanoha cuando de repente me encontré una gata por la calle –no, no era un animal, ni tampoco neko neko fantasy- bien como decía; me encontré con Ginga Nakagima quien me mencionaba un tema que no preste atención –porque será? Porque no me importa?- además, tenía otros asuntos que por lo menos contienen importancia, sentía que me seguían y me espiaban por algún lado.

Seguí caminando dejando a Ginga hablando sola –parece que no se percato- pero escuchaba unos pasos tras de mí, así que hice algunas paradas para despistar a mi persecutor, pase por una plaza cerca entrando a la sala de perfumes.

"Que se le ofrece, tenemos los mejores perfumes si desea observe…" me decía una doña, tras llegar ésta, venía una multitud con botes de perfumes ofreciéndomelos al mejor precio.

"No, gracias solo soy un acompañante, mi amigo que viene atrás de mi, si está interesado" les dije preocupada –porque? Porque me lloverían los peores olores del mundo-.

Y así la multitud se alejo exasperada tirando frascos de sus enemigos para vender sus mercancías.

Caminando al fin tranquila me dirigí a Midori-ya, recordando lo que me dijo Nanoha, "Yo vivo a la par de Midori-ya".

"_Bien después de hacer mis deberes se lo diré"_ pensaba nerviosa pero decidida.

…

**Flash Back **

"_Sabes para lograr algo tienes que arriesgarte__" _resonaba como eco por la mente de Fate.

"_Pero y si no estoy en realidad enamorada?" _Confundida por sus acciones "_Tal vez solo sea deseo, pero entonces ¿esto no es lo mismo que aquella vez?… además ¿quién me asegurara que Nanoha me corresponda?"_

Con Bardiche en sus manos resonando una hermosa melodía recordaba el hermoso rostro de Nanoha, sus suaves y delicados labios sabor cereza.

"_Sabes para lograr algo tienes que arriesgarte__" _su eco seguía por todo rincón de su mente.

"_Ya me ha pasado una vez de todos modos"_ tratando de resolver sus conflictos sentimentales "_En todo caso, si miento, como tomare responsabilidad mis acciones de mis acciones pasadas?"_.

"Además con Nanoha es diferente, siento que cuando estoy con ella toda mi tristeza se va, mi corazón se acelera, me embauco en su mirada y me pierdo en sus labios" balbuceaba para sí "Yo realmente estoy enamorada de ella o no?".

"Nanoha es bella, amable y tierna en cierta parte… pero porque me siento atraída hacia ella, necesito una explicación a todo esto"

"Debe de haber una razón para que te ame?" recordando cada frase del cuento de Suzuka.

"Kuso, me han lavado el cerebro?" tras decir eso hizo recordar momentos inolvidables en la vida de Fate:

"_Y-yo te amo, por favor acéptame" decía una niña de cabellos rubios entregando un tulipán a una niña de cabellos y ojos claros, con apenas nueve años de edad._

"_Fate-chan…" la niña ruborizada tomo entre sus manos el rostro de Fate y la beso en los labios, siendo un suave y cálido beso._

_Lagrimas de felicidad se apoderaron del momento tan especial que Fate poseía en ese momento… -tsuzuku~~~_

"Bien mañana me atreveré" convencida se acomodo para dormir.

**Fin del Flashback**

…..

Fate llegando a la entrada de los Takamachi, fue atendida por Shiro quien inspecciono a Fate de pies a cabeza.

"Tu eres Fate-san verdad?" le pregunto Shiro a Fate quien solo asentía.

"NANOHA!" gritaba desde la entrada Shiro "TU COMPAÑERA YA LLEGO!" hasta que fue callado por Miyuki quien lanzo un adorno desde la sala.

"Cállate que estoy viendo la novela!" remato Miyuki.

"_Siento una presencia" _pensó Fate girando su rostro ignorando a Shiro discutiendo con su hija.

Hayate quien –apestaba a puta barata- se encontraba en unos arbustos escondida como el detective Konan mando un mensaje de texto a todos los conocidos y amigos desde su celular invitándolos para comer a Midori-ya, "_Que Kami-sama te lo pague Arisa-chan" _pensaba en la involucrada a su plan de esclavitud –ya que Arisa le dijo que contara con su ayuda cuando quisiera-.

"Douzo, que Nanoha-chan te espera" le decía Shiro dirigiéndose a la cocina.

"Um. Yoroshiku" le decía Fate depositando sus zapatos en la entrada.

Nanoha en su cuarto nerviosa al no saber cómo reaccionar, solo saludo a Fate y prosiguió con su trabajo, mientras que en Midori-ya después del almuerzo la familia se fue a atender su cafetería ya que estaba más que llena, excepto Kyoya quien se fue a una cita con su novia.

"Hmm hice demasiado, el resto te lo dejo Fate-chan" Balbuceaba Hayate bajando de un árbol ubicado cerca de la ventana de Nanoha.

"Bien ahora mi segundo plan" sonriendo para sí diabólicamente.

Hayate se dirigió al parque ya que había investigado absolutamente toda la información de su amada Rein –Tal vez por eso la dejaron en su primera relación, quien sabe-.

En tanto Fate terminando el trabajo de su colegio, la plática fue solamente de los deberes, sabía que si no cambiaba de tema ella, Nanoha no lo haría, pero sin embargo no podía pronunciar una sola frase, estaba tan nerviosa, solo por la cercanía con Nanoha y que además estaba en su casa.

"Ya… termine" dijo Fate, Nanoha en cambio se limito a asentir con la cabeza.

"Etto… Nanoha y-yo quería hablar contigo" un poco insegura por la reacción de Nanoha.

"No te preocupes" fue lo único que pronuncio Nanoha sonrojada hasta las orejas.

"No!" dijo fate llamando la atención y mirada de Nanoha, "Yo… Yo quiero decirte algo Nanoha así que escúchame!".

"Mira, sé que no nos conocemos mucho… y también que no tenemos algo oficial p-pero no quiere decir que no sea importante" con la mirada dirigida al suelo se armo de valor para enfrentar esos bellos ojos azul mar "Y me gustaría que… bueno entiendes?... pase, si tu está dispuesta… P-porque… porque… tu me gustas Nanoha"

Nanoha quedo totalmente congelada con la confesión de Fate.

"Si pudieras… darme una oportunidad" finalizo Fate.

"Fate-chan…" balbuceo Nanoha acercándose al rostro de Fate.

"_Fate-chan…__" _recordó de pronto Fate siendo esa la primera respuesta que obtuvo de la primera persona más especial de Fate.

Tratando de evitar las lágrimas de nuevo haciendo que un nudo en su garganta se forme, tomó a Nanoha de su rostro ya sonrojado, la besó.

"A mí también me gustas… pero creí que tu no querías esto…" remato finalmente Nanoha siendo callada por los labios de Fate.

"Fate-chan" Nanoha tras quedar impactada al ver a Fate llorar, con sus manos borro todo rastro que dejaba en sus enrojecidas mejillas "Fate-chan porque lloras?" decía una preocupada Nanoha.

"No lo sé. Tal vez sea felicidad" le respondió Fate "pero y tu novio?" pregunto finalmente.

"No es mi novio! Hablare con él, no tengo nada oficial y el bien lo sabe" le respondió frunciendo el seño.

"Entonces Nanoha serás mi novia?" Fate con un rubor en sus mejillas.

"Si, Fate-chan seré tu novia… pero tu serás solo mía también." Le respondió Nanoha, este fue el turno de Fate ruborizarse y asentir con su cabeza "Puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Lo que tú quieras… "

"Etto… y no tienes novia?... es decir eres popular… y tienes una persona que no se separa de ti"

"Rein? Solo es mi mejor amiga" respondió Fate.

"Porque… a mi?" pregunto curiosa Nanoha con cara de perrito.

"Tiene que haber una razón? No te sabría responder… ya que para mi eres perfecta" Nanoha se sonrojo a nivel extremo mientras Fate solo cubrió su rubor con su mirada fijada en el suelo escondiéndolo bajo su cabello.

"Solo… Te amo" se limito a decir Fate "Por lo que eres. Eres la única que me hace sentir esto que siento ahora mismo" tomando la mano de Nanoha para apoyarle en su pecho sintiendo así el corazón de Fate completamente agitado.

"No sabia… que Fate-chan fuera tan romántica" murmuro Nanoha sintiéndose afortunada al saber lo que hacía sentir a Fate.

"Que no hable con nadie no significa que no puedo amar"

"Quieres salir un rato?" le pregunto Fate a Nanoha.

Pasando una tarde platicando sobre lo desconocido de su amada, haciéndose preguntas tras preguntas. Fueron a tomar un café a otra tienda cercana de su casa –ya que Midori-ya seguía lleno-.

Dos horas más tarde finalmente Fate toco el tema de su pasado, pero esta plática de Fate no era como otras, cada frase que le decía a Nanoha recordando su pasado no se expresaba de forma melancólica o triste sino todo lo contrario sentía que se liberaba de cada frase que derramaba de sus labios.

"Sabes tal vez por eso soy… así de expresiva" tomo como excusa para hacer sonrojar a Nanoha y besar esos labios.

"No sabía que tu infancia fuera así de difícil Fate-chan" le respondió Nanoha.

Fate no pronuncio ninguna palabra, "Fate-chan…" le llamo Nanoha llevando una fresa del pastel que comían en la cafetería a sus labios "di ahh~"

Fate dio paso al bocado de comida que Nanoha le daba pero antes pregunto "No quieres Nanoha?"

Ya el bocado en sus labios Nanoha asintió tomando a Fate de la barbilla para besarla y robando al mismo tiempo la fresa que Fate contenía en sus labios.

Fate solo se limito a sonreír, "Nanoha, me gustas, desde el primer día que vi esos hermosos ojos azul claro en los que me puedo reflejar"

Nanoha se acerco para darle cálido beso "Fate-chan cree en el amor a primera vista?"

"Tal vez…" devolviéndole el beso a Nanoha "pero ahora podre canalizar todo este amor que tengo dentro de mí, hacia mi amor a primera vista"

Nanoha se ruborizo por el comentario de Fate.

"Nanoha, porque sales con Yunno?" curiosa Fate quería descubrir cómo y porque acepto salir con Yunno.

"Etto… yo estoy muy agradecida con Yunno el siempre estuvo a mi lado… creí que lo que sentía era amor… pero creo que es diferente por eso le pedí tiempo y le daría una respuesta"

"Entonces no son novios?" pregunto Fate.

"No, solo estamos intentándolo a ver qué pasa… nyahahaha"

"Hmm, y conmigo?"

"Fate-chan, ya te dije que sí!" jalando a Fate por la mejilla.

"Ahh! Nanoha me la arrancas!" decía Fate sobándose la mejilla.

….

Mientras Tanto…

"Soy un genio" decía Hayate –ya bañada y cambiada para conquistar a su chica-

"Objetivo en la mira 60 grados al norte, cerca de una banca mandando un texto"

Dirigiéndose donde esta Rein llevaba dos sodas, una del sabor favorito de Rein.

"Hola, porque tan sola?" le pregunto Hayate ofreciéndole una bebida.

"H-hola..." fue la respuesta de Rein sonrojada. "Estoy esperando a alguien" tomando la bebida.

"Ya veo, mi nombre es Hayate, mucho gusto"

"Reinforce…" le respondía Rein "y que hace aquí usted?"

"Solo ando paseando… pero al observar una bella joven aquí, pues decidí saludar" le respondía con la mejor sonrisa y confianza haciendo que Hayate se sonroje.

"G-gracias…" susurro apenada Rein.

"_Mierda… estoy que me cago de los nervios!" _pensaba Hayate _"Tranquilízate y sigue con el plan… no la vayas a regar, la misión ya va progresando!" _me decía mi conciencia.

Su celular vibró y tras contestar se despidió de mi, pero antes de irse le ofrecí un café para otro día el cual acepto y me dio su número.

….

Diablos me tarde mas d la cuenta pero aqi esta –no prometas algo q no podras hacer BAAAAKA~!- definitivamente llamare al maestro para que saqe este mushi d mi cabeza.

LO SIENTO ENSERIO! si los hice esperar…

PD: para el pervertido q se imaginaba lo peor en la habitación solo me qeda decir –enfermo- q espere un poco xD

PD de la PD: Disclaimer: Una frase no es mía xD se la robe a ero-comandante "los pantalones comidos por el perro".

Gracias por leer, no olviden su comentario! -exacto si no les gusto pueden restregarselo en la cara- ¬¬'


	10. Cita, y ¿Su Padre?

**Capitulo 8**

Cita… y ¿su padre?

Un día normal en Uminaria, se escuchaban hermosos cantos que provenían de algunos canarios que se posaban en los sakuras, aprovechando la hermosa primavera que apenas empezaba.

"Fate-chan… si te amo…" le respondía Nanoha por medio de su teléfono celular, tras colgar, empezó a correr y dar vueltas desde la habitación hasta el baño, el cual se conectaba con el cuarto.

"Nanoha-chan, ya nos vamos… oh! Veo que saldrás no es así?" le preguntaba la madre de Nanoha, Momoko .

"Etto… nyahahaha es que vendrá mi compañera para terminar las tareas madre" respondia Nanoha nerviosa.

"Bien, ya nos vamos, tu comida queda en el horno y Kyoya se quedara con Shinobu por dos días… así que cierra bien la casa Nanoha"

"S-si!"

"Y nada de meter hombres en nuestra ausencia" con una expresión de miedo.

"Eh? A qué viene eso?"

"No es que desconfíe de ti Nanoha-chan… solo me preocupo por mi pequeña" le respondía Momoko.

"Siiiii~" le respondió Nanoha cansada los sermones de su madre "Solo… será… Fate-chan".

"Bien ya me voy, pórtate bien y no le hagas molestias a tu compañera"

"En lo absoluto" le respondió con sarcasmo.

Tras unos sermones mas departe de su madre, Nanoha se despidió de la familia ya que tendrán que ir a un aniversario de unos parientes, Kyoya y Nanoha no quisieron asistir ya que decían que parecía Bingo para adultos; totalmente aburrido, así que decidieron quedarse a cuidar la casa.

"Mou, Fate-chan ya se tardo" renegaba Nanoha en espera más de veinte minutos hasta que escucho a una persona tocar su puerta.

"Fate-chan!"chillo Nanoha corriendo hacia la puerta.

"Hola" escucho la voz de su dulce novia, para después tirarse en sus brazos.

"Fate-chan pensé que nunca vendrías!" jalándola de la mano hasta la sala.

"Mira traje algo" levantando su mano para mostrar unos chocolates.

"Fate-chan por eso te adoro! Nyahahahaha" le decía a Fate quien depositaba los zapatos en la entrada de la casa.

Después de acomodarse en el sillón, Fate saco los chocolates con forma de corazón de la caja y empezó a bocadear a Nanoha, quien no se negaba para recibir los chocolates en sus labios.

"Están buenos?" pregunto Fate.

"U-um" le respondió Nanoha avergonzada –¿porque? Tal vez por glotona-

Bocados seguían llegando uno tras otro, "Mou… Fate-chan me va a engordar" refunfuñaba Nanoha.

"Entonces yo también te acompañare Nanoha" le decía entre risas.

Y así los papeles giraron siendo Nanoha la que llenaba a Fate de chocolates, ya en el cuarto chocolate, Nanoha se acerco a Fate para degustar esos labios que ahora sabrían a chocolate. Fate no rechazo esos labios, entreabriéndolos para tomar los de su novia. El primer beso fue dulce, lento y sencillo, sus mejillas se quemaban al sentir las de su amada tan cerca, la respiración entrecortada, rompiendo el beso para tomar aire, se volvieron a llenar de los labios de su amada profundizando el beso, explorando sus bocas, compartiendo el dulce néctar y subiendo la temperatura del ambiente.

Tomando a Nanoha por las caderas hizo que se recostara en el mueble, sin romper los ardientes besos que se obsequiaban, sus manos exploraron las piernas bien moldeadas de su novia subiendo hasta sus muslos que se encontraban cubiertas por la falda que portaba.

"Na-nanoha no podemos" finalmente dijo Fate todavía ardiente por la cercanía "Estamos en tu casa… tus padres…" le dijo apenada.

"No hay nadie en casa Fate-chan" volviendo a llenarse sus labios con los de Fate.

Aferrándose a ella fue abriendo la camisa negra que Fate portaba, quemando las yemas de los dedos con la piel blanca de su espalda, finalmente posando sus brazos por el cuello de Fate para profundizar cada vez más los besos, buscando entre sus labios para llenarse de placer y perderse en una batalla entre sus lenguas. Deslizándose por esa piel tan suave como la seda, la mente de Nanoha fue nublándose por la lujuria.

"Quiero derretirme y hacerme una contigo Fate-chan… así que… por favor" le susurro al oído haciendo que su cuerpo suba mas su temperatura.

Poco a poco Fate fue desprendiendo cada pieza de ropa que ahora estorbaba en el cuerpo de su amante depositando besos húmedos por cada pieza, bajando su falda, y levantando sus brazos para retirar la camisa de Nanoha quedando así solo con sus prendas íntimas de encaje.

"No te he dicho lo bella que te has puesto hoy y lo bien que te queda esa ropa… pero ahora quiero verte sin ella… Nanoha" le susurro Fate al oído haciendo que un choque eléctrico recorra su cuerpo, masajeando el lóbulo de su oreja con la lengua.

Incorporándose Fate beso a su amante, bajando así hasta su cuello donde dejo marcas y besos húmedos subiendo la excitación de Nanoha, deslizándose hasta sus pechos, el cual estaban cubiertos por una prenda ligera, besando los alrededores de los pechos.

"Fate-chan… ahhh~ espera" haciendo que Fate pare en seco "aquí es muy incomodo" incorporándose y tomando la mano de Fate para subir hasta su cuarto.

Ya en la habitación de Nanoha –tirando la ropa por los suelos- fue besada apasionada y desesperadamente por Fate, quien la tenía aprisionada contra la pared. Besando sus labios saciando un poco la sed de probar su dulce piel, cada rincón con posesividad dejando marcas por sus caminos ya recorridos.

En susurros y besos, Nanoha ya no soportaba el peso de su cuerpo sobre sus temblorosas rodillas, en un solo movimiento fue levantada del suelo, rodeando las caderas de Fate con sus muslos. Deslizando las manos por los hombros de Fate para desprender su camisa junto con su bra, dejándola así desnuda de las caderas para arriba, rompiendo el abrazo intenso de sus piernas, sin romper los profundos besos que se daban empujo a Fate hacia la cama.

Haciendo que Fate se recueste sobre su espalda y ella quede sentada a horcajadas sobre su pelvis ahora con solo su ropa interior, Nanoha empezó a besar con dulzura y amor esos labios que la elevaban hasta el cielo, junto con movimientos rítmicos para excitar más aun a su amante, incrementando su deseo. Gimiendo en los labios de Fate tras sentir sus manos acariciar su rígido trasero, con toques suaves, delicados y posesivos atrayéndola más hacia su pelvis sin perder el ritmo de los movimientos.

En medio de gemidos desesperados de Nanoha quien se deslizaba lentamente sobre Fate, aun con las piezas de encaje puesta sus pechos se movían al mismo ritmo que sus caderas. Fate se incorporo en la cama, sentándose con Nanoha sobre ella, para desprender totalmente de esa ropa molesta y estorbosa de su novia. Perdiéndose en profundos besos, sintiendo las caricias de sus lenguas jugar con la otra.

Fate giro su cuerpo para cambiar de posición, siendo ella la que ahora este sobre Nanoha, deslizando su mano por las caderas, hasta sus pechos ya descubiertos. Jugando con unos de sus senos, mientras besaba su cuello y sus hombros, hasta capturar uno de los pechos de Nanoha, escuchando los hermosos gemidos de excitación departe de Nanoha, haciendo que la necesidad de probar y recorrer la piel de su amante aumente, oscureciendo esos ojos carmesí, llenándolos de placer y lujuria; lo único que deseaba era poseer a Nanoha, haciéndola totalmente suya.

Depositan besos húmedos sobre sus senos ya erguidos, succionándolo una y otra vez, haciendo lo mismo trato con el otro, mientras su pierna se acomodaba en la entrepierna de Nanoha.

Escuchando gemidos placenteros, Nanoha ya no aguantaba estar así, quería que Fate la poseyera en el acto. Desesperada, lo único que pudo hacer fue arquearse y chillar el nombre de Fate, siendo estimulada por una mano de Fate quien se encontraba masajeando sobre su ropa interior.

Retirando la última pieza en juego, Fate tomo la prenda por las caderas y en un movimiento lento fue bajándola hasta retirarla, observando la humedad en el sexo de su novia, que presenciaba.

"No mires así… Fate-chan" tan nerviosa, todo su cuerpo se puso completamente rojo, con una mirada profunda en esos ojos carmesí.

Fate se limito a reír y empezar a besar los muslos de su novia. Escuchando la voz placentera de Nanoha ya extasiada por las caricias anteriores, enredando sus manos en esa cabellera rubia y arqueándose contra Fate.

Con la respiración entrecortada Fate, lleno su boca del sexo de Nanoha ya hinchado, succionándolo suave y lentamente, no había prisa para que su novia llegara al borde tan rápido, quería que su primera vez fuera lenta, con cuidado, sin prisa.

Nanoha mordiendo su labio inferior, intentando retener lo gemidos, por la acción placentera se dejo llevar por los labios de Fate sobre los labios más íntimos de ella. Fate con una mano seguía masajeando uno de los pechos de Nanoha, mientras con la otra penetro fácilmente por lo mojada que se encontraba Nanoha, deslizándolos entre vaivén, soltando todos los gemidos retenidos, sus caderas se movían rítmicamente con los dedos de Fate, entre mas pasaba el momento los fluidos iban aumentando, sus dedos estaban llevándose por el momento tras escuchar los gemidos y estremecimientos de Nanoha.

Fate salió de Nanoha para deleitarse de sus fluidos, de nuevo, capturando al mismo tiempo su centro y profundizando en los labios íntimos de su novia, escuchando su nombre salir de la boca de Nanoha.

"Eres tan bella, Nanoha" le susurraba Fate incorporándose para besar los labios de su amante, quien disgustaba su propio sabor en esa boca.

"Fate-chan… es… muy… injusta" entre jadeos, tratando de retomar el aire en sus pulmones y disminuir los impulsos cardiacos.

Observando que Fate todavía se encontraba vestida de la cintura-abajo, no tardo en desabrochar los pantalones de Fate quedando completamente desnuda en brazos de su novia, entre besos apasionados, Nanoha flexiono una pierna en la cintura de Fate, haciendo que sus centros húmedos e hinchados se encuentren, empezaron unos embistes lentos y cadenciosos, junto con nuevas sensaciones que la llevaban poco a poco al éxtasis.

Fate era consciente de su propio placer, tan solo con escuchar la dulce melodía de Nanoha, sentía una oleada de lujuria. Los embistes fueron aumentando de velocidad pero no dejaban de ser largos, llegando casi al orgasmo entre los chillidos de su amante y cada embiste entre sus sexos.

La habitación se lleno de gritos placenteros, frases como 'Te amo' junto con los nombres de cada amante, anunciando a una pareja llegar al borde del orgasmo, cayendo así exhausta una en brazos de la otra, sus respiraciones eran desenfrenadas y sus corazones desembocados por tanto esfuerzo realizado en sus sesiones amorosas.

Hicieron el amor, hasta que sus cuerpos ya no dieran paso a otro orgasmo más, cayendo así totalmente dormidas.

Cuatro horas después, Fate despertó fijándose en el cuerpo que yacía a su lado, Nanoha estaba completamente dormida y desnuda en sus brazos. Le dio un beso lleno de amor y calido, haciendo que su amor despierte de la forma mas bella.

"Te desperté?" le preguntaba Fate.

"Me gustaría que reemplazaras mi forma de despertar cada mañana así" le decía Nanoha.

"Pronto…" fue la única frase que pronuncio Fate para perderse en esos labios que tanto le gustaba explorar, hasta que algo las saco de su mundo, la puerta de la casa sonó, junto con unos pasos por la escaleras.

La pareja palideció al escuchar ruido en la casa, Nanoha se levanto de tirón buscando desenfrenada una pieza de ropa para cubrirse, mientras Fate solo se limito a esconderse en el armario de Nanoha totalmente desnuda.

"Ya llegue, Nanoha" se escucho la voz, abriéndose la puerta al mismo tiempo.

"¡Te he dicho que toques antes de entrar!" le gritaba Nanoha –ya cubierta por una pijama rosa- lanzando un cuaderno a la cara de su padre quien tras sentir el chichón en su frente cerro de portazo la puerta.

"Lo siento!" fue lo único que salió de Shiro.

Tras arreglarse para disimular que hace unas horas no estaba teniendo relaciones sexuales con su pareja, Nanoha se dirigió donde su padre, para hacerle tiempo a Fate que saliera de la casa.

"Etto… Otou-san no estaban en la fiesta?"

"Eh? No, pude insistirle a Momo-chan que me deje libre de tortura por hoy" le respondía alegre Shiro "Porque Nanoha?".

"Ah! No, nada. Nyahahahaha" nerviosa, trato de guardar la calma.

Fate quien se vestía apresuradamente; solo alcanzo a ponerse una camisa blanca sin mangas y sus jeans –ya que había perdido su ropa en tanto ajetreo-, salió por la ventana de la habitación con cautela y a toda prisa. Shiro quien observo por la ventana de la sala, un ente rubio corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello, dejando en duda la mente del hombre.


	11. Presentación

OOYYHHH! Q tal? Siento tardarme tengo trabajo de medio tiempo, y ya viene el colegio también, para el q sabe q es ultimo año no? :D por eso les pondré los capítulos en batería! Por favor disfruten.

MSLN no me pertenece, además d las canciones q aparecen y otros animes.

**Capitulo 9**

Presentación

"Tadaima!" decía Momoko.

"Bienvenidas" les recibía con un abrazo Shiro "Como estuvo?".

"Totalmente aburrido… creo que mama quería matarme…" decía Miyuki al mismo tiempo que bostezaba "Gracias a los santos que existe el internet por celular"

"Vamos no es para tanto Miyuki, solo estuvo calmado" le reclamaba Momoko.

"Calmado? Un velorio es más animado que eso!" Espeto Miyuki, abandonando la entrada para ir a su habitación.

Mientras que Shiro se limito a reírse. Nanoha se encontraba en la cocina tomándose un té, y mandando textos.

"Y Nanoha-chan?" pregunto Momoko "Como estuvo?".

"Ehmm tengo que mencionarte algo que ocurrió…" un poco confundido le decía Shiro.

"Dime que paso?" con cara preocupada.

"No sé, Nanoha está bien rara desde que llegue. Además, no sé si estoy imaginando cosas pero vi a alguien salir de la casa"

"Alguien?" Exclamaba Momoko "_Solo espero que no sea ese niñ_o"pensaba Momoko.

Después de hablar con su esposo, Momoko empezó a meditar lo que le dirá a su hija, tras dirigirse donde se encontraba una distraída Nanoha, le pregunta "Takamachi Nanoha has metido aquí a ese tal Yunno?" con cara de espanto, haciendo que Nanoha se atore con su bebida.

"P-pero que dices?! Yo no he traído a Yunno, ya no ando con el mama!" exclamo Nanoha "Solo fue Fate-chan" sonrojada hasta las orejas.

"¡¿Segura?! ¿¡Entonces, porque salió por la ventana de tu habitación!?" le interrogaba Momoko.

"Porque… ¡Estoy saliendo con Fate-chan!" espeto Nanoha muerta de la vergüenza.

"Es decir, que…" le respondía sorprendida Momoko. Nanoha palideció tras darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, ya que no sabía cómo reaccionaría Momoko tras darse cuenta que salía con una chica.

"¡Has terminado con ese idiota!" sonriendo de oreja a oreja, decía Momoko "Ya me había preocupado que mi futuro yerno seria un completo imbécil" decía entre risas, "Entonces… veo que se entretuvieron hoy" observando las marcas en el cuello de su hija. Nanoha sentía que moría de la vergüenza, al no ser tan precavida con las marcas de su cuello.

"Solo que tendré que darle una charla para que no pase los limites de pareja… apenas son unas crías" le decía Momoko, siendo ilusa de que su hija había dado ya 'ese' paso. Nanoha tendría que guardarlo como secreto, conociendo a su padre, sabría que estrenaría la escopeta de caza en Fate.

"Etto… si" se limito a responder Nanoha.

"Hmm pero Fate-chan no es mujer?" pregunto Shiro, tras presenciar una mirada asesina de Momoko, se quedo callado inmediatamente.

"¡Bueno! Tienen hambre?" decía alegre Momoko "¿Porque no invitas a Fate-chan?"

"¿Mama ya es un poco tarde no crees?" apareció Miyuki, tras estar escuchando la plática anterior "Ya son las 8:50pm"

"Tienes razón. Bueno tendré que ser paciente para conocerla, Ne, Nanoha-chan?" dirigiéndose a Nanoha quien se limito a asentir un poco avergonzada.

….

Después de cenar y avergonzar a Nanoha con pláticas de enamorados, la familia se retiro a sus habitaciones. Todos dormían mientras Nanoha seguía mensajeando.

Re: Nanoha /10:43pm Domingo 7 de Febrero

Por cierto, Fate-chan mi mamá sabe que estoy saliendo contigo.

Re: Fate /10:47pm Domingo 7 de Febrero

Enserio? Y que te dijo?

Re: Nanoha /10:48pm Domingo 7 de Febrero

Me dijo que está bien ^^ Te amo Fate-chan. Por cierto mi mama te quiere conocer.

Re: Fate /10:59pm Domingo 7 de Febrero

.

.

Re: Nanoha /11:00pm Domingo 7 de Febrero

Fate-chan?… que pasa? Dije algo malo?

Re: Fate /11:13pm Domingo 7 de Febrero

Ah! Nanoha discúlpame mi madre me pidió que lavara los platos, el texto se mando accidentalmente. ¡YO TAMBIEN TE AMO! Daría mi vida por ti. Y sabes, me hubiera gustado amanecer contigo ;) te amo Nanoha y me has brindado la mejor tarde… entonces mañana te iré a traer y me presentare con mi suegra.

Re: Nanoha /11:15pm Domingo 7 de Febrero

Fate-chan me has asustado. Y no hables de eso que me da pena!… mañana te espero y no se escucha mal eso de suegra nyahahaha.

Por cierto, no te lo he podido preguntar pero, porque tienes golpes en tu rostro… si no quieres no me respondas, pese a todo sabes que te apoyare verdad? Tampoco te quiero presionar.

Re: Fate /11:18pm Domingo 7 de Febrero

Eh? Porque te da pena? Si solo nos amamos y te quiero seguir amando de esa manera. Y los golpes solo fue una pequeña pelea que tuve, no te preocupes, fueron unos locos que me estorbaron el paso.

Re: Nanoha /11:20pm Domingo 7 de Febrero

Yo también Fate-chan pero ya te dije que me da vergüenza…

Fate-chan debería tener más cuidado. Tendré que cuidarte de ahora en adelante

Re: Fate /11:21pm Domingo 7 de Febrero

Lo mismo digo… cuida bien de mi Nanoha, y yo también prometo protegerte y cuidarte, como ahorita mira la hora que es deberías dormir mi princesa, no se te olvide el trabajo.

Re: Nanoha /11:23pm Domingo 7 de Febrero

Nyahahaha Tienes razón, y te veo mañana entonces, buenas noches Fate-chan. ¡TE AMO!

Re: Fate /11:24pm Domingo 7 de Febrero

Buenas noches mi bella princesa. Yo te amo más ;)

…

Mientras en la casa de Fate, hora 6:27pm

"_Qué bueno que es verano, si no me hubiera muerto del frio en invierno" _pensaba Fate, tratando de retomar el aire por la corrida.

**Beep, Beep**

Se escucho el celular. Tras pasar el portón de la casa, Linith se asusto al ver entrar a Fate solamente con una camisa blanca sin mangas y unos pantalones negros, recordando que esa mañana, portaba una camisa negra de botones, los pantalones negros con una faja negra y una líneas en amarillo además de los zapatos.

"Fate-chan? Que le paso a tu ropa?" preocupada Linith, pensando en que posiblemente la hayan asaltado o peor.

"Etto… te acuerdas que te dije que iba a ir a la casa de Nanoha?" respondía avergonzada Fate.

"Si… porque?" todavía con duda, esperando la peor respuesta.

"N-no te lo he dicho, pero es que ella es mi… mi… n-n-no-novia" respondió tartamudeando, Linith se asombro de que su misma hija tenga una acción tan vergonzosa conociéndola como es, ya que era raro que Fate se comportara de esa manera.

Todavía procesando lo que le acababan de decir "¡¿Tu que?!" pregunto Linith, de nuevo, aunque ya había escuchado.

"¡Mi Novia! ¡Porque me haces repetírtelo Oka-san!" refunfuñaba Fate roja hasta las orejas.

"Es que no lo puedo creer, hace cuanto que tuviste novia… seis o siete años creo…" recordando Linith así a su primera yerna "Por cierto Fate, nunca me contaste porque terminaste con esa niña"

"Fue porque ella se sentía atraída a mi pero desde antes mostraba sentimientos por otra persona… así que lo mejor que pude hacer fue terminar con eso" le respondía Fate triste.

"Hm ya... y que tal es Nanoha-san?" Linith, cambiando de tema repentinamente.

"Ella es la mejor mujer que he visto… es dulce, tierna además muy bella" le responde Fate, un poco sonrojada.

"Bien, ahora quiero escuchar la razón por la que vienes así" decía con carácter serio "Vamos a ver que cuento me inventas… te asaltaron?... o será que estabas haciendo algo incorrecto con Nanoha-san?"

"Etto, te creerías si te digo que me asaltaron?" sobando su cabeza le respondió Fate.

"Pues me lo creería… primero; si no hubiera sonado tu celular al entrar… creo que un ladrón no te robaría solamente la ropa, y segundo; para que ocupara tu ropa, ¿Sera travesti?" entre risas, dirigiéndose a la cocina, "Cambiando de tema, quieres comer o ya comiste suficiente con Nanoha… o mejor dicho a Nanoha" observando a Fate palidecer y después tornar un color carmín.

"¡O-OKA-SAN¡" le reprochaba Fate.

"Ya entendí, espero que este fin de semana pueda venir, Fate. Y contéstale que se escucha un poco desesperada" molestando a su hija, ya que no era habitual que Fate se sonrojara con sus burlas.

"Se lo preguntare mañana" un poco distraída, observando su celular con tres mensajes de texto, uno de su novia Nanoha; comentándole la reacción de su padre y aun en ausencia de su madre, el segundo de Rein; comentándole que una chica se le había declarado –¿quien será?- y el tercero de Lily; citándola para hablar un poco –Ya veremos qué pasa-.

….

Casa de los Takamachi, Hora 6:25am.

"Oye enamorada, deja ese espejo que o lo quiebras o te traga. Jajajaja además, deberías aplicar maquillaje en tus marcas, que si papa te las mira, ahorca a tu novia cuando llegue, niña hentai"

"¡Fuera!" fueron las únicas palabras de una Nanoha avergonzada, tirando de portazo la puerta.

"A sí, ya está el desayuno!" gritaba Miyuki en tono de burla.

"Pues, ¡atragántate!" reemplazo Nanoha en vez de un gracias.

"Lo intentare" decía Miyuki bajando las escaleras.

-Después de unos arreglos más- Nanoha se decidió a bajar, ya que Fate se encontraba en su entrada.

"Hey rapuncel , el príncipe os espera!" Miyuki burlándose de Nanoha.

Shiro se acerco a la puerta, para ver al sospechoso rubio que se dio a la fuga el día anterior.

"Fate-chan, otra vez encantado" decía Shiro con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro "por favor, desayuna con nosotros".

"El gusto es mio, y me encantaría desayuna con ustedes Señor Takamachi"

Tras unos saludos mas, la familia Takamachi desayuno con un nuevo miembro en el. Entablando conversaciones, los temas eran sobre el estudio, sobre el futuro, información de Fate y la nueva relación que contenía con Nanoha. La mañana fue tranquila, tras esto se dirigieron a su colegio.

"Bien, aprovechando que están aquí… Fate te encargo a mi hija" se despedía Momoko.

"Se lo prometo" fue la respuesta de Fate.

En dirección al colegio, Nanoha colgada del brazo de Fate, mientras esta ultima tomaba la mano, entrelazando los dedos, platicando sin percatarse de las miradas de los demás. Tras entrar al colegio, todos los alumnos que esperaban a la chica Italiana quedaron con la quijada en el suelo, tras ver a la famosa Testarossa, ir de la mano con Nanoha –quien no se quedaba atrás, con las mejores calificaciones del colegio, y una de las chicas más bellas del área de Uminaria-, o como la llamaban; el demonio blanco.

El club Fate tuvo varias reacciones departe de las chicas, algunas tenían cara de asesinas –en esta se incluía Ginga, quien solo le faltaba una pistola para descargársela a Nanoha-, mientras las otras solo admiraban a Fate y Nanoha –siendo Nanoha la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, además de la clase-, quienes admiraban a Nanoha por ser tan decidida y responsable.

"Chicas, nos vamos a una junta de emergencia" anuncio Ginga a todas las chicas.

Después de ser intimidadas por el colegio completo, Nanoha y Fate entraron al salón, observando a una Hayate quien parecía que tenía mil dedos, sobre el celular, Arisa platicando con Suzuka, Yunno con los compañeros de la clase, y el resto en sus asuntos.

"Le diras ahorita?" pregunto curiosa Fate, Nanoha solo se limito a asentir "está bien, cualquier cosa solo llama"

Nanoha se separo de Fate, caminando hasta donde se encontraba Yunno, "Yunno-kun podemos hablar?" espeto Nanoha, llamando la atención de el, para después salir del salón.

"Que pasa, mi vida?" le decía Yunno.

"Y-yo ya me decidí, para tu respuesta…" le respondía nerviosa.

"En serio?... me dirás que si, verdad?"

"Yo… no puedo corresponderte, porque descubrí que lo que siento por ti, no es amor… lo siento Yunno-kun, mi respuesta es no" con la vista en el suelo, tras decir esto entro al salón inmediatamente.

Yunno quedo de piedra, parado en la entrada del salón. La maestra Nanako, tras entrar se percato de un alumno fuera de la clase, observando ningún punto en especial, salió para llamarlo "Disculpe joven, se quedara allí parado como maje, o quiere recibir mi majestuosa clase" acomodando sus gafas, notando la reacción de Yunno.

Unas horas de tortura después con la maestra –binomia- Nanako, el receso no se hizo esperar. Fate ya se encontraba en la azotea para no ser –violada- molestada por alumnos en los pasillos.

Nanoha se dirigió donde se encontraba Fate, con su bento –Escapando de muertes, secuestros y amenazas de los fans de su novia-. Llegando así a su destino entera y viva.

"Fate-chan…" llamo a una ida Fate en un cuaderno.

"AH… hola, disculpa, estaba distraída" apartando el cuaderno. Nanoha se sentó a la par de su novia.

"Estabas… dibujando?"

"Um, pero no soy tan buena" respondía sonrojada Fate.

"Puedo verlo?" volvió a preguntar, Fate le entrego el cuaderno de Bocetos. Observando cada rostro tallado en él, la mayoría eran de su familia pero Nanoha no pudo identificar muchos rostros, Fate le había comentado de su familia pese a esto solo pudo crearse algunas ideas del asunto.

"Fate-chan, esta no eres tú, cierto?" realmente Nanoha quería saber más de la vida de Fate.

"No, me imagino que así sería mi hermana si estuviera viva…" respondió haciendo una sonrisa fingida, el cual no paso inadvertida para Nanoha.

"Lo siento si te hago recordar esto, solo quiero saber más de ti, dibujas realmente hermoso" le dijo cerrando el cuaderno, para tomar entre sus manos el rostro de Fate "Cuando me dibujaras?" le pregunto con voz sensual haciendo que su presa se ruboriza violentamente.

"Y-yo… etto, cuando tu quie…" sin terminar la frase; siendo callada por los labios de Nanoha, el beso fue agresivo y desesperado, a medida que pasaban los segundos fue profundizando a su paso. Despues de tres minutos, se separaron intentando tomar la respiración, Nanoha exclamo "Pero quiero que sea un dibujo especial. Y sobre esto…" volviendo a besar a Fate, pasando los brazos por el cuello de ella para profundizar más el beso; sus lenguas danzaban, saboreando así a su amante. Tras separarse, un puente de sus bocas se formo con el néctar que compartían "…Fue porque… no me saludaste correctamente" espeto entre jadeos, retomando el aliento.

….

Nin, Nin! Debo decir q mi horario ha cambiado ahora sera cada 2 dias lastimosamente q actualizare - Lo se también me desepcione, pero me convertiré en SS3 y si me dan su poder le lanzare una Genki Dama- HEY! no me dejas terminar bicho! Cuando actualize serán por lo menos 3 caps! xD si, si alégrense –no caigan en ese chantaje!- Urusai! Cuando pueda entre esos dos días actualizare enseguida.

Gracias por seguir leyendo y dejándome comentarios!

Saludos a Priscila –definitivamente no me guta ese nombe hahaha me recuerda a claymore xD- n-no le hagas caso! Esta loco –estas afirmando q estas loca entonces pedazo d estúpida- bueno, ignorando(me) yo también pase por lo mismo cuando relei el cap 10 xD (ni yo me lo creo q escribi eso) hahaha

y gracias al resto por dejar su coment tambien, especialmente a Eriko-san q sigue leyendo mis historias y me anima xD con sus payasadas


	12. Problemas Triviales

**Capitulo 10**

Problemas Triviales

Después de un almuerzo de tortolos –Besos, mimitos, y cursilerías-, el timbre se escucho, anunciando más horas de aburrimiento para los alumnos. Hayate estaba más que concentrada tratando de planear la cita con Rein, Nanoha cada vez que podía dirigía la mirada hacia el asiento de su amor; quien se encontraba perdida en su mundo viendo ningún punto en especial hacia la ventana, Yunno se encontraba en estado zombie, tras la respuesta de Nanoha no podía superar el shock, mientras que los demás alumnos de la clase siempre que podían empezaba una rebelión con el tema Nanofate; el cual no tenía nada que ver con la clase, sacando de quicio al maestro presente. Las únicas casi normales eran Suzuka y Arisa –quienes se mandaban papelitos cada vez que podían, quien sabe de qué hablaban-, cada cambio de clase, el maestro presente salía corriendo del salón nada normal que tenía el colegio, mientras que el nuevo comenzaba a rezar para salir convida.

Las clases acabaron, como era de esperarse Fate ya no se encontraba en el salón en cambio Nanoha estaba rodeada de gente, algunas malhumoradas y otras felicitándola –empezando un debate entre ellos, el cual terminaba en discusión y finalmente una iniciaba una loca guerra-, tratando de escapar de la escena.

Tras salir del salón –milagrosamente- escuchaba su nombre proveniente de un salón. Era un grito de una voz demasiado conocida para ella, siguiendo la voz, abrió de portazo la puerta del salón, observando a Fate con la camiseta desabrochada mostrando su piel blanca, amarrada en la mesa del salón de pies y manos, junto con un grupo de chicas peleándose entre ellas.

"¡Nanoha!" Gritaba Fate.

La cara de Nanoha se torno oscura y de espanto, las chicas al percatarse de la presencia del demonio blanco salieron corriendo del salón como si se tratara del mismo diablo.

"F-fate-chan" tratando de soltar los nudos de sus piernas y brazos "C-como te metiste en esto?"

"Ni yo misma lo sé" le respondía Fate sobándose las marcas de sus muñecas.

Saliendo del colegio –lo más rápido posible-, intentando calmar sus nervios comprando unos helados y relajarse en el parque, acomodándose en las bancas comenzaron a platicar sobre la invitación del fin de semana departe de Linith y otras cosas.

"Mou, Fate-chan es demasiado linda que llama la atención de todas las chicas" le reprochaba Nanoha "Tendré que cuidarte mejor"

"Yo… emm… me puedo cuidar sola" susurraba Fate un poco abochornada.

"¿A si?" espeto Nanoha con un tono sarcástico, pasando su mano por la entrepierna de Fate; reaccionando totalmente avergonzada hasta las orejas, dio un pequeño salto dejando caer el helado, "Ves…" le dijo entre risas a su novia.

"¡N-Nanoha! ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!" le reclamaba Fate.

Nanoha en cambio no paraba de reír "mou, no se vale. Fate-chan bien puede hacerlo" frunciendo el seño.

"P-pero, es que… estamos en público" Fate apenas pronuncio en un hilo de voz.

"Y qué?" dijo Nanoha acercándose al rostro de su novia para robarle un suave y pequeño beso. "Fate-chan es un poco tímida"

"Nanoha está bien fogosa hoy" susurro avergonzada Fate.

"Nyahahaha es porque Fate-chan esta muy linda hoy" obsequiándole una sonrisa. Fate no soportó mas, robándole un largo beso para después hacerle cosquillas a su novia "Ah, es decir, que solo hoy estoy linda" reclamo Fate.

"Fate. ¡Para!... ¡No es l-lo… q-que quise decir!" decía Nanoha acompañado de carcajadas.

La tarde paso, Fate llevo a su amante hasta su casa –despidiéndose de su novia apenas con un beso en la mejilla por la presencia de su padre en la entrada, que al parecer estaba ayudando a Momoko en la cocina ya que portaba un cuchillo a la mano-, para después regresar a la suya.

Al llegar a su casa, fue recibida por Arf y su madre Linith. Tras cenar Fate se dio una ducha ligera, para después irse a la cama. "_Que raro, Rein no se ha comunicado… estará enojada conmigo" _pensaba Fate, observando las estrellas por la ventana de su habitación, "_Y además, ella… hace mas de seis años y ahora… me pregunto ¿porque?"_ una melodía resonaba por la habitación, el cual provenía de Bardiche_._

"Nanoha… buenasnoches" pronuncio para sí, formándose una sonrisa en su rostro y cerrando su reloj para acomodarlo en su mueble. Antes de caer dormida sintió un cuerpo acomodarse en su cama. Dio un salto para observar al pequeño ser que yacía en las sabanas.

"Arf, solo por hoy" espeto Fate como si el perro entendiera su idioma.

* * *

Día de enamorados: 7, Viernes 13 de febrero.

La rutina de todas las mañanas, Fate va a traer a Nanoha para irse al colegio. Las clases –anormales- de los maestros; el cual Nanoha y Fate se saltaban algunas clases para hacer de lo suyo. Recesos; o mejor dicho la hora de la búsqueda tras italiana –el que la encuentre primero la viola-, cada quien con una –loca- meta, Yunno planeaba una estrategia para que Nanoha mande a volar a Fate y vuelva corriendo a sus brazos, Hayate una estrategia –acosadora- para atraer a su presa. El club Fate se bifurco; ahora las chicas que apoyaban a la pareja, habían creado un club llamado Nanofate, donde se podían encontrar hasta doujins Nanofate. El resto del club Fate se molesto por el acto de sus ex compañeras, haciéndoles revancha y tratando de –joderlas hasta que se esfume ese club- separar o que se pelearan entre ellas.

Ahora que Hayate siempre estaba concentrada con su cita perfecta, Nanoha y Fate pasaban juntas todo el tiempo que podían. Arisa y Suzuka siempre estaban juntas, después del colegio iban a clases de violín, Arisa siempre supo que estaba enamorada de su mejor amiga pero había algo que le impedía dar el paso, no quería perder a Suzuka al declararse y que no acepte sus sentimientos, además que los padres de Suzuka siempre que podían la emparejaban con el hijo de algun multimillonario, un joven con buen futuro y que cuide bien de su querida hija.

Suzuka ya tenía novio, lo quisiera o no tenía que aceptar su vida perfecta, ya formada. He allí el punto de vista de Arisa, su mejor amiga tendrá un buen esposo, con hijos y una 'mejor amiga'. Podrá tener una vida perfecta como sus padres lo quieren, además que en cierto modo Suzuka no le daba importancia a todo esto, solo disfrutaba de la vida, claro todo esto desde la perspectiva de Arisa.

….

Por otro lado, Rein no podía sacar de sus pensamientos a Hayate. Tendría una cita con ella, además de inventarle a Fate que se le había declarado –para darle celos-, era un poco infantil.

Casi una semana que no se comunicaba con Fate. _"Tal vez pueda verla ahora"_ pensó Rein, mandando un texto, olvidando por completo que mañana seria catorce de febrero.

Al llegar a su destino, Rein decidió esperar a Fate fuera del colegio. "_Tal vez me encuentro con Hayate"_ pensaba mientras llegaba su mejor amiga.

"Rein" la llamo una voz conocida, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

"Fate-chan" le respondió, pero al ver a su acompañante frunció el seño "Fate…chan?"

"Hola, ¿cómo has estado?, Rein te presento a Nanoha, ella es mi…" dijo Fate siendo callada por una mano de Nanoha.

"Hola, mucho gusto" respondió Nanoha, ignorando la mirada llena de duda de su novia.

"Mucho gusto, soy Reinforce" le decía Rein siendo ilusa de las frases incompletas, "_Noto algo extraño en Fate-chan, esta mas…¿alegre?" _pensaba.

"¿Nos vamos?" propuso Fate, Rein no dejaba de mirarla extrañada por su actitud.

Toda la tarde conversaron, Rein todavía no podía captar a Fate un poco mas alegre de lo normal. Además de más expresiva. Un celular comenzó a sonar en el parque, perteneciéndole a Rein, se tuvo que retirar debido a unos asuntos pendientes de su casa, despidiéndose de Fate y Nanoha. Quedando a solas.

"¿No deberías estar en casa también?" pregunto Fate.

"No quisiera separarme de Fate-chan" le respondía Nanoha tomando la mano de su novia "¿Ne, Fate-chan porque no vienes a dormir a mi casa?"

"Etto… ¿segura? No quiero molestar a tu familia" dijo Fate un poco avergonzada, a Nanoha le encantaba esa expresión de su novia, abrazando el brazo de Fate, quien tuvo un violento sonrojo tras sentir los pechos de Nanoha. La única respuesta que obtuvo fue negación con la cabeza de parte de Nanoha.

"N-nanoha…" susurro Fate, sintiendo como era jalada por el brazo.

La tarde no se hizo esperar, tras llegar a su casa Fate hizo una llamada a su madre Linith para informarle que se quedaría con Nanoha. La familia de Nanoha no negó la estancia de Fate por una noche, invitándola a cenar.

Dos horas después de estar conversando en familia, siendo Nanoha avergonzada al mostrar fotos y videos viejos, cuando ella era apenas una cría. Fate sentía el calor de una familia, pero no le hacía falta ya que tenía a su madre Linith, pensaba que con tener a su madre y Arf era mas que suficiente para ella.

"Bueno familia a dormir se ha dicho, Nanoha-chan deberías tomar un baño" decía Momoko, espantando a sus hijos para sus habitaciones "Fate-chan tu tambien, dormirás con Nanoha-chan" obsequiándole una cálida sonrisa. Fate se limito a asentir con la cabeza un poco avergonzada.

"Pero a bañarse y dormir ¿verdad, Nanoha?" replico Shiro con cara de espanto. Mirando a Fate como un intruso en ese momento. Nanoha se contenía la risa al escuchar a su sobre protector padre. "Um" respondió Nanoha. La sala había quedado deshabitada por la familia, Nanoha guio a Fate al baño, entregándole unas ropas.

Por suerte la habitación de Nanoha era la más apartada de la casa, para así no ser molestadas.

"N-nanoha no deberíamos… ¿b-bañarnos por separado?" decía Fate apartando la vista totalmente roja tras ver a Nanoha retirarse la camisa, dejando ver el sostén.

"¿Eh? ¿Porque?" refunfuño Nanoha "¿No quieres bañarte conmigo?"

"N-no es eso…" fue la única respuesta de Fate.

"Fate-chan no se debería avergonzar, ya me ha visto desnuda ¿no es así?" dijo Nanoha terminando de retirar toda su ropa y girando para ver a una Fate avergonzada.

Fate se dio por vencida al ver a su novia ya desnuda y dándose un baño, decidiendo también darse una ducha junto a ella.

* * *

Ya eran las nueve de la noche, Nanoha y Fate todavía seguían despiertas viendo una película que habían alquilado días antes, disfrutando de un té caliente. Nanoha estaba acomodada entre las piernas de Fate, quien abrazaba a Nanoha por detrás.

"Nanoha…" llamo Fate, ignorando la película.

"Fate-chan, dime"

"¿Porque no le quisiste decir a Rein que eras mi novia?" pregunto la ilusa Fate.

"¿N-no te has dado cuenta?" respondiendo con otra pregunta, hizo confundir más a su novia negando con la cabeza.

"Tú le gusta a Rein-chan. Realmente puedes ser bastante densa cuando quieres Fate-chan." Declaro Nanoha observando la cara de asombro de Fate.

"¿Q-Que has d-dicho?" dijo Fate aunque lo había escuchado a la perfección"

"Mou, Fate-chan" le reclamo Nanoha.

"Lo s-siento, yo era totalmente ignorante de eso" dijo Fate dirigiendo su mirada al suelo. Nanoha estaba realmente asustada de la densa que era Fate, "¿_Sentirá algo por ella?"_ pensaba Nanoha.

"Fate-chan ¿te hubieras enamorado de ella?" pregunto Nanoha, colocando el té en el kotatsu, ubicado frente a ellas, para después incorporarse a fijar su mirada en esos ojos carmesí.

"Yo la quiero…" dijo Fate observando a su novia como cristalizaba sus ojos "pero como mi amiga" termino la frase Fate, besando a Nanoha "Te amo. Crees que le diría esto a otra persona que no seas tu"

Nanoha coloco sus brazos en los hombros de Fate, atrayéndola más hacia sí. Rompió el beso para tomar un poco de oxigeno, Fate poso sus manos en las caderas de su novia para volverse a perder en otro beso, esta vez profundizando mas en los labios de su novia, explorando su boca como la primera vez que lo hizo. Sintiendo ese dulce sabor que le fascinaba saborear en los labios de su novia.

"N-nanoha… sigues usando… ese lápiz labial" intento decir Fate entre jadeas. Nanoha tenía cara de fastidio, justamente quería sentir a Fate, reclamando sus labios, mordió el labio inferior dejando una pequeña marca en ellos. Fate se dejo llevar por esos labios, embriagándola hasta perder la conciencia de sus acciones.

"Me gusta… cuando me tocas" le susurro Nanoha al oído de Fate, haciendo que se le erizara la piel, comenzara a perder la cordura y la hiciera suya en ese mismo lugar. El corazón de Fate latía tan fuerte que Nanoha podía escucharlo. Las manos de Fate se fueron deslizando lentamente para desabrochar la piyama de Nanoha, quien le retiro la camisa sencilla que portaba Fate, quedando desnuda frente a ella, fue retirando los pantaloncillos de tela.

Nanoha sentada frente a Fate besándola apasionadamente, fue levantada hacia la cama sin romper el beso. Sus manos retiraron la última prenda, quedando así desnudas en la cama.

Fate estaba debajo de Nanoha, quien le estaba besando el cuello, rozando la yema de sus dedos por su abdomen subiendo hasta sus pechos. Fate se mordió el labio inferior para soportar los gemidos que casi emite. Sintiendo a Nanoha sobre su pelvis.

Invirtiendo las posiciones, ahora era Fate quien dominaba a Nanoha. Sostenía sus muñecas y entre lazo sus piernas evitando que ésta no hiciera algún movimiento para cambiar papeles.

"¡Fate-chaaan!" gimio Nanoha, al sentir como uno de sus pezones era absorbido suavemente entre los labios de su novia.

"Shhh" terminando de callarla con un beso, profundizándolo a medida que los segundos pasaban. Sus manos empezaron a bajar lentamente desde sus muñecas hasta sus pechos ya erguidos de placer.

Su espalda comenzó a arquearse a medida que se acercaban a su punto de placer. Mordiendo el hombro de su novia, tratando de contener los gemidos. Fate deleitándose de los pechos de su amada, suaves gemidos y jadeos se escuchaban en sus oídos aumentando la lujuria en ella, ganando unos agradables susurros por brindarle placer a Nanoha, sus manos se enredaron en ese cabello dorado. Finalmente las manos de Fate se posaron en el centro de placer de su novia, penetrándola suavemente, Nanoha no podía soportar más comenzó a encarnar sus uñas en la espalda de Fate, guiándose por el vaivén de esos dedos que desataban miles de sentimientos en ella.

Fue bajando depositando besos en su abdomen, hasta llegar a su sexo y capturarlo con su boca. Un fuerte gemido se escucho por la habitación, e inmediatamente Fate se separo para observar esos ojos zafiro llenos de lujuria.

"¿Quieres que me detenga?" susurro Fate, obteniendo una respuesta negativa. Se incorporo de nuevo, besando la cara interna de los muslos. Mordiéndolos suavemente y lamiéndolos, hasta llegar a sus labios íntimos, penetrándola con el musculo entre sus labios. Nanoha trato de retener otra vez su gemido, ahogándose con sus propios sentimientos desatados. Sus manos ligeramente aprisionaban la cabeza de Fate mas a sus muslos.

Un fuerte gemido fue ahogado en los labios de Nanoha, había llegado al borde del éxtasis por los labios de Fate. Quien se incorporo, besando a Nanoha para después caer rendidas en la cama.

…

N-A: para el que no sabe –yo también hace unos meses, no sabia esto xD- un kotatsu es una mesita algo así como con una cobija para calentarse (no, no en ese sentido) por el invierno, como en ranma 1-2 allí sale un kotatsu.

Shinsho-san muchas gracias yo pienso que ustedes son geniales por dejar sus reviews xD

Priscila-san aquí tienes para desangrarte hahaha no, era broma

Vnat, ero-comandante y soul-chan Arigatou gosaimasu

*El titulo es un sarcasmo ._. para el que no entendio.


	13. El Parque de Atracciones

**Capitulo 11:**

El Parque de Atracciones

"_Eres despreciable" decía Precia quien tomaba a Fate por sus mejillas, después de su dosis diaria de castigo. "Nunca serás feliz, porque todo lo que me has hecho sufrir lo pagaras el doble"_

_Fate no soporto mas, comenzando a vomitar, estaba amarrada de pies y manos a una silla, frente a una mesa. Precia estaba del otro lado de la mesa ahora sentada, mirando con repulsión a Fate, quien apenas podía respirar. Una melodía invadió de nuevo la habitación. Su visión era borrosa, apenas podía figurar el cuerpo de su madre. Al levantar su visión, cerró sus ojos y agito su cabeza al ver como una niña de su edad estaba parada al lado de su madre._

_Levanto la vista otra vez, la niña ya no se encontraba allí, pero sintió una presencia a su lado fijando su mirada en esa persona, su rostro no era visible ya que una luz detrás la cegó. Una cálida mano se poso en su mejilla…_

**POV Testarossa Fate**

Abrí los ojos exasperada, "Un sueño" susurre para mi, intente levantarme, pero no pude causa al sentir aprisionado mi brazo derecho, allí estaba ella, desnuda con un leve sonrojo en sus mejilla. Mi respiración se escuchaba un poco alterada, acompañada con gotas de sudor frías. Me incorpore deleitándome con su hermosura, viendo como respiraba y sus pechos se movían siguiendo su respiración, tenia los labios entre abiertos para respirar mejor. Habíamos hecho el amor por la noche entera, haciéndola mía y ella haciéndome suya, compartiendo nuestro dulce amor. Deleitándonos cada una con nuestro ser.

"Bella…" susurre sin despertarla, acomodándola en la cama para luego salir de allí "_Si su padre me ve aquí, me rebanara como una gallina para algún caldo" _pensaba un poco divertida, imaginándome en una sopa.

Saque a Bardiche para ver la hora, eran las cuatro de la mañana. Ya no podía dormir, mi mente estaba intranquila por esa pesadilla de hace unos minutos, escuche a Nanoha revolverse en la cama, en busca de algo, o alguien. Una sonrisa acompaño mi rostro, me dirigí al baño a lavar mi cara, observe mis mejillas sobre el espejo, mi perfil izquierdo guardaba una cicatriz de las uñas de mi madre, trague pesadamente, para luego olvidar eso al ver una marca en mi labio inferior. Tome mi mochila y saque un pequeño paquete, el cual me serviría después. Termine de vestirme y fui de nuevo a la cama, donde Nanoha se acababa de levantar al no sentirme en la cama.

"¿Fate-chan?" me llamo un poco adormilada. Una sonrisa se volvió acomodar en mi rostro.

"Hola" susurre incorporándome en la cama. Ella se levanto y me dio un beso en los labios, después otro y finalmente le tome de la nuca para darle un beso apropiado, fui bajando por su cuello dándole un masaje con mi lengua, escuchando su respiración entrecortada en mi oído. Leve besos deposite en su hombro desnudo, junto con una marca.

"Sabes qué días es hoy" le susurre al oído, observando la reacción de mi novia, limitándose a asentir con su cabeza, ya que no podía balbucear una sola palabra. Hace ya una semana que Nanoha acepto ser mi novia, tan solo de verla me emociono. Con una sola mirada o sonrisa me tiene a su merced, intento derretirme dentro de ella y no salir nunca.

Nanoha estaba completamente desnuda dentro de la cama, hace ya unas horas habíamos hecho el amor. Pero no me conformo con solo eso, quiero hacerla mía con mi corazón y alma, que ahora le pertenecen. Quiero hacerla sentir bien y cómoda conmigo, que no le haga falta nada.

"Te amo, Nanoha" de nuevo susurre en su oído, gemidos salían de su boca ahogándolos con mis besos, mientras mis manos volvían a explorar su interior. Llenándola de mí ser, ella se volvió a mojar y yo me llene de su sustancia, rozando suavemente ese punto en particular, el cual se encontraba ya sensible, rígido y duro por nuestras sesiones anteriores. Con escuchar su voz puede hacer mi piel erizarse, una excitación recorre todo mi cuerpo, llamándome descontroladamente. Separe lo pliegues de sus labios íntimos, penetrándola profundamente, mientras ella insertaba sus uñas en mi espalda y mordía mi hombro derecho para ahogar sus gemido, se podían escuchar sus jadeos cada vez más fuertes.

"No hagas ruido" le dije, tomando uno de sus pechos con mano "Si no me detendré" termine de decirle, ella negaba con su cabeza.

Llene mi boca de sus pechos, saboreando su piel, grabándolo. Comenzando una danza con mi lengua en su piel. Deglutir ese sabor en particular me hace estallar de placer, estuvimos así por un buen rato. Ella estaba a punto de dar el paso al orgasmo, deje sus pechos y la bese profundamente extinguiendo sus gemidos de placer al borde del éxtasis.

"Fate… Fate… te amo" gemía Nanoha aferrada a mí.

Su respiración era agitada, salí de ella sigilosamente estremeciendo su cuerpo, percibiendo detenidamente y con deleite el sabor de su excitación en mis dedos, Levante sus piernas a mis hombros, un movimiento brusco pero ya no lo soportaba, necesitaba capturar su sexo con mi boca y así lo hice, probé a más no poder su sabor, ella estaba totalmente mojada. Profundice mi musculo entre mi boca en sus labios íntimos, junto con una danza de movimientos, yo estaba otra vez dentro de ella. No quería salir de allí, sentí unas cálidas manos enredarse en mi cabellera rubia, las aparto para cubrir su boca y ahogar los gemidos a punto de estallar.

De nuevo estuvimos así por un buen tiempo, tome uno de sus pechos con mi mano, jugueteando con él, mientras todo su cuerpo se movía al vaivén de mi lengua, Nanoha ya no soportaba mas, sentí como me aprisionaba dentro de ella. Su gemido esta vez no lo pudo retener, la había llevado al borde del éxtasis, de nuevo. Sin perder mucho tiempo. Quería brindarle más placer, pero estaba totalmente exhausta.

"Hoy cumplimos una semana, Nanoha" le susurre después de acomodarme a su lado, para volverla a besar.

"Feliz día… de los enamorados… mi amor" intento decir entre jadeos, para volver a llenar sus labios de los míos, rozando nuestra lenguas. Tome la cajita que había guardado en mi bolsillo y se la entregue, ella observo la diminuta cajita con los ojos totalmente abiertos.

"¿Y esto?" pregunto ilusa.

"Feliz día" le dije. Tras abrir la caja encontró un collar rojo con nuestras iníciales grabadas en el. "Se llama Raising Heart" colocándolo en su cuello, besándolo al mismo tiempo. Ella estaba a punto de llorar, mis ojos se cristalizaron al ver esos ojos llorosos acompañados de una sonrisa.

"Oye vamos no llores" le susurre al oído "Te amo"

* * *

Sábado 14 de Febrero.

Era de mañana, la familia Takamachi madrugaba para un día esperado, en donde hasta el más mínimo chocolate era vendido. Era un día muy especial en Midori-ya, el más ajetreado de todos, donde los enamorados iban a compartir de un buen chocolate, algunos solo los compraban para llevárselo a su persona especial, ya sea un amigo o la persona que le gustaba.

Los Takamachi hacían turnos para atender a los clientes además de tener su porción del día libre. Excepto para Nanoha ya que esta vez tenía una visita. La única que se quedaba ayudando por no tener nada bueno que hacer –aparte de ver la novela- era Miyuki.

"!Nanoha-chan!" llamaba Shiro desde la puerta, entrando bruscamente.

Nanoha estaba totalmente desnuda, parada frente a la cama, cubriéndose con las cobijas. Mientras Fate no se encontraba en la habitación.

"¡Papa me estoy cambiando!" grito Nanoha totalmente avergonzada, dándole le espalda a su padre.

" ¡GAH! ¡Discúlpame!" decía Shiro, cerrando la puerta de la habitación, su intención no era llegar de improvisto para ver a su hija –no tenia complejo de Electra, solo quería verificar de que su hija no tuviera encuentros del tercer tipo con Fate-, pensando un poco el cerebro de Shiro dio un chispazo.

"¡Takamachi Nanoha! ¡QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO!" gritaba tras la puerta Shiro como poseso por el diablo.

"¡Que me he bañado, pervertido mal pensado!" se defendía Nanoha, terminando de ponerse su ropa, en parte no era mentira, pero no comento sus aventuras en el baño con su novia.

"Mou, eres un enfermo" le dijo Nanoha al salir de su cuarto, sin prestarle atención a su padre para irse a desayunar. Shiro intento creerse el cuento de Nanoha al ver su cabello mojado –Pero podría estar mojado por otra razón-.

En cambio Fate seguía en la bañera –ni lo quiera dios o el diablo que salga justamente ahora para ver a su endemoniado suegro- así que decidió terminar de vestirse en el, para luego acompañar a Nanoha en su desayuno.

Al salir sintió un aura maligna proveniente del señor Takamachi y una cara de espanto acompañándolo "_Tendrá escopeta o me mandará a matar"_pensaba temerosa Fate.

"¿Nanoha, quieres salir a algún lado hoy?" pregunto Fate a su novia.

POV Hayate

"¿Qué debería hacer? Tengo que decirle hoy a Rein. ¿Pero cómo? No recuerdo nada de lo que me dijo Suzuka" hablaba como posesa por toda la calle –comenzando a llorar-. "_Tranquilícese Hayate-sama, yo la guiare" _me decía mi conciencia "Um. ¡Cierto mi nombre es Hayate resaltando la H de pervertida, si no lo logro hoy me quitare el nombre!" gritaba, hablando conmigo misma, observando cómo las personas del bus me miraba como una loca. Hayate andaba vestida con una camisa blanca de Yu yu Hakusho y una calzoneta azul.

"_Bien, sacare mi libreta y comenzare a repasar todos mis planes, estoy segura que con mi encanto la enamorare, hare olvidar a ese lobo hentai. Y si logro completar mi misión podre…"_ decía para mí –derrame nasal-, escuchando como una vieja estúpida decía puras sandeces "Hijo no te acerque o te contagiara de estupidez" balbuceaba la señora bajando del bus con su niño, sentí como un letrero de Estúpida cubría mi frente "Realmente la gente no sabe apreciar lo bueno" susurre con sarcasmo, baje del bus un poco aturdida por los comentarios.

"Tsk donde están esas" decía buscando a los alrededores algún rastro de las personas que esperaba en la parada de bus.

**Flasback**

"¡WAH! ¿Que voy a hacer?" decía Hayate jalando sus cabellos, llamando la atención de Suzuka y Arisa.

"¿Eh? Hayate te ves pésima" le 'animaba' Arisa "No te preocupes, otros días andas peor" dijo entre risas, Hayate estaba conmocionada por el apoyo de sus mejores amigas, comenzando a llorar.

"Arisa-chan no seas tan mala" le reclamaba Suzuka "Hayate-chan si te pasa algo cuenta con nosotras" exclamo con una sonrisa encantadora, llamando la atención de Arisa –quedándose como idiota viéndola-.

"¿Enserio?" pregunto Hayate todavía conmocionada, Suzuka se limito a asentir y Arisa refunfuñando "Etto… es que…" balbuceaba Hayate "_Como explicar mi plan por esclavizar al ángel caído del cielo" _comenzó apensar. "Pues verán… hay alguien que me gusta y pues… la invite a salir. He estado pensando toda la semana en como declararme…" finalmente dijo Hayate.

"Oh… ¿será por la amiguita de Fate-chan?" pregunto Suzuka con una sonrisa picara en su rostro.

"¿¡EH?!" gritaron en unisonido Hayate y Arisa.

"¡C-c-como sabes eso!" exclamo Hayate sorprendida, mientras Arisa observaba detenidamente a Hayate.

"¿Porque será?" dijo Suzuka una sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro. Arisa solamente se sonrojo al ver a su amiga –y amor platónico-, mientras la quijada de Hayate todavía estaba en el suelo "No te preocupes te vamos a ayudar. Solo dinos cuando y donde" animo Suzuka a Hayate.

"_Ojala me ayudaras un poco a mi, Suzuka"_ pensaba Arisa "Si eso pasara nosotras…", totalmente ida en sus pensamientos.

"Arisa-chan… ¿Qué pasa?" llamo Suzuka observando a Arisa un poco concentrada, quien tras salir de sus pensamientos se sonrojo violentamente.

"N-n-n-n-n-nada!" exclamo Arisa, mientras que Hayate encontró una oportunidad para –joder- su broma del día.

"¿Eh? Arisa-ecchi" susurro Hayate observando a Arisa sonrojarse hasta las orejas.

"¡N-no es eso Mapache!" grito Arisa, estrangulando a Hayate.

"Dinos en quien pensabas… en mi con mi futura novia… o en ti con…" decía Hayate siendo ahorcada por Arisa "No sabia... que fueras mayorista" intentaba decir, mientras Suzuka se moría de la risa con sus amigas.

**Fin del Flashback**

"¡Hayate-chan!" gritaba Rein. "_Shimata, ha llegado"_ pensaba Hayate colocando un dispositivo dudoso en su oído "_calmese, calmese, Hayate-sama"_repetía en su mente.

"Rein-chan" saludaba con una enorme sonrisa y un leve sonrojo "¿Te importaría ir a otro lado?" preguntaba temerosa, observando su vestido escotado –Derrame nasal-.

"Um" respondió animada Rein.

Dirigiéndose al parque de atracciones, un día muy especial donde las parejas se encontraban en las calles. Hayate se sintió dichosa al aceptar su invitación en vez de ir con Fate.

"Ya llegamos… tomale del brazo" se escuchaba en el dispositivo ubicado en su oído.

"¿EH?" grito Hayate parando en seco. Mientras que Rein se encontraba un poco confusa por las acciones de Hayate.

"¿Pasa algo Hayate-chan?" pregunto acercándose considerablemente.

"N-nada" respondió apartando su vista sonrojada.

"Vamos" llamo Rein pidiendo su mano.

"Um" respondió tomando la mano de Rein. "Oye tienes que tomar la iniciativa" decía Arisa espiándola en algún lugar del parque junto con Suzuka.

"Tu que sabes y ¿Suzuka?" susurro Hayate para no ser escuchada por Rein.

"Aquí estoy" dijo Suzuka empujando a Arisa arrebatadamente, esta ultima reclamándole. Hayate había hecho una lista completa de las cosas que harían para divertirse en esa salida. Sus amigas le había 'mejorado' lo que tenía el día de hoy, en los apuntes.

…

_Apuntes de Hayate. Nota de Suzuka lo que esta subrayado no lo hagas._

_Invitarla al parque entregarle flores by Suzuka – No, demasiado cursi. Te notaras desesperada. Mejor, tomarla de la mano by Arisa-_

_Jugar en las maquinas de premios –inútil tienes que ganar alguno y le regalas el peluche que ganes by Arisa- demasiado seca, mejor dile que ganaras algo para ella by Suzuka._

_Invitarla a un helado –comparten una bananasplit by Arisa- Gah! perdón crei que había puesto una idiotez, sigue a Arisa compra helado para dos by Suzuka ;D_

_Jugar en las tazas gigantes –No, eso no es nada romantico by Suzuka- Asla bomitar xD by Arisa. Que mala ortografía Arisa-chan, by Suzuka ;)_

_Jugar en los carritos chocones –Eso es mejor. Ve con cuidado by Suzuka- Atropéllala y déjala en coma by Arisa. Baka… by Suzuka._

_Comprar algodón de Azúcar –Que aburrida tu lista… apuesto que si pudieras escribirías; tener sexo salvaje hasta dejarme satisfecha y si no quiere pues la violo by Arisa- Oh… con que eso harías tu verdad? Y si te invitara a salir seguirías esa lista¿? By Suzuka. (Gotas de sangre en la lista)_

_Pasear por esos barquitos que no sé como se llaman –Cierto, yo tampoco les sé el nombre… pero es como Venecia a diferencia que vas en una canoa podrida y no sales de Japon… ¡BESALA! Pero tampoco te la tragues jajaja By Arisa- Maldición siempre tacho las buenas ideas de Arisa-chan. Dale un tierno besito *¡CHU!* Se puede en la mejilla By Suzuka._

_Y Finalmente en la rueda de la fortuna… el atardecer es un buen ambiente para declararte –Exacto. Si no lo logras serás una completa birria y no tendrás tu oportunidad para… by Arisa(de nuevo gotas de sangre sobre el papel)- ¡Suerte! Y… Arisa-ecchi By Suzuka._

…

Despues de una lista…

Hayate y Rein habían hecho absolutamente todo lo de la lista. Solo faltaba la última cosa por hacer y era… 'La rueda de la fortuna' misión: Convertirla en su esclava sexual…

El lugar estaba completamente lleno de parejas, algunos que otros compañeros o amigos pero no resaltaban demasiado. Un poco exasperada Hayate trataba de planear la declaración 'perfecta' –para Hayate definición de declaración perfecta tenía que llevar algo hentai- pero según ordenes de la almirante Suzuka –experta en novios- no tenía que hacer nada pervertido –Es decir, no moverse, hablar o cualquier otra cosa… hasta su nombre llevaba la inicial de pervertida-

Rein estaba completamente nerviosa, sentía una pequeña atracción desde el dia que –Hayate inicio el acoso- conoció a Hayate. Pero a medida que paso el dia, se enamoro del encanto y atenciones de su nueva amiga. _"Como pude utilizarla para darle celos a Fate. Es un encanto" _pensaba Rein mientras su vista ida en Hayate, quien venía de comprar unas sodas. Cada vez que estaba con Hayate se sonrojaba violentamente.

"Bien… los siguientes" decía un señor acomodando parejas en la rueda de la fortuna. La siguiente pareja eran ellas "No hagan ninguna estupidez" les advertía el señor –¿Porque? Tan solo miren another- volviendo al tema.

La ruedo comenzó a moverse y Hayate había retirado el dispositivo de su oreja, lanzándolo desde la altura, para no seguir escuchando a Suzuka y Arisa, quienes todo el día intentaron guiar a Hayate. Estuvieron admirando el paisaje.

"Que hermoso" balbuceo Rein observando el bello atardecer a esa altura ante sus ojos. "_Alli esta Fate-chan" _pensó observando a las personas del parque y a una en especial el cual no iba solo "_realmente está más feliz que antes, le ha de gustar esa chica"_ pensaba alegre Rein. Hasta que algo la saco de sus pensamientos, una palma cálida estaba posada sobre la suya, haciendo que se sonrojara violentamente.

Dirigió su vista para encarar a Hayate, quien estaba tremendamente cerca de sus labios, observo esos ojos zafiro por un momento, sin darse cuenta que se estaba aproximando a ella, sentía su respiración. Hayate modio su labio inferior aguantando las ganas de besarle, siendo Rein quien la estaba tentando. Hasta que sucedió, Hayate corto la pequeña distancia que mantenían, probando esos delicados y finos labios. Rein entre abrió sus labios, para estar más cerca de ella, era un beso tímido. Estuvieron disfrutando asi por unos minutos, a medida que pasaba el tiempo el beso iba profundizando, Rein tomando a Hayate de las mejillas, mientras que Hayate de las caderas.

"¿Ha-Hayate…?" dijo nerviosa hasta los huesos con la respiración cortada, "_No le gusto o beso mal"_ eran los pensamientos de Rein. Observando cómo su nueva amiga se levantaba bruscamente de su asiento, arrodillándose ante ella.

"Por favor. Se mi novia" pidió finalmente Hayate entregándole un cajita, con los ojos cerrados. Al principio dudo al no escuchar alguna respuesta. Tras abrir los ojos se sorprendió al ver a Rein llorando.

"Si" dijo en voz débil Rein, para luego volver a besar a Hayate.

* * *

"Mision complete, my master" decía Arisa observando con unos binoculares militares a Hayate y Rein un poco amorosas –Pegándose unas arrinconadas de miedo-. Suzuka suspiro profundamente al escuchar a su compañera espía.

"Ya era tiempo que se enamorara, así deja de joder" dijo Arisa mientras seguía observando por los binoculares con los ojos totalmente abiertos.

"Arisa-chan, vamos a ver una película" comento con voz sensual Suzuka llamando la atención de su mejor amiga, quien guardo los binoculares repentinamente.

"U-um…" respondia Arisa "Etto… ¿no quieres pasar el resto del dia con tu persona especial?" balbuceo Arisa un poco sonrojada.

"¿Qué crees que hare?" dijo Suzuka con una tierna sonrisa.

"Etto… me refería a tu novio" susurro Arisa en estado tsundere.

"No" fue la respuesta de Suzuka, se escuchaba molesta por el comentario de su mejor amiga. Decidió jalarla de la mano para ir a ver su película –Por supuesto seria una romántica-

…..

Les contare una pequeña historia mia:

Ayer

*Yo llegando del trabajo a la casa. Ayer sali temprano, demasiado diría yo* Hora 10:00am

"Woho! A escribir se ha dicho" dije.

*Despues de siete horas escribiendo mis fics.*

(Omitire mi nombre si no terminare muert de algún infarto xD)

"Y que está haciendo Rikano?" decía mi oka-san a mi otou-san (realmente le tengo miedo a mi madre parece el diablo cuando se enfada xD)

"Nada" decía mi otou-san relajado en su dia libre.

*Yo cerrando la laptop a toda prisa, y mi otou-san venia a mi cuarto*

"Donde esta el modem? Lo ocupo" me decía mi otou-san.

*Ahora estaba buscando como loca el modem en mi cama. Y de repente…*

**Click**

"¡NOOOOOOO!" grite tirándole el modem a mi otou-san y sacándolo del cuarto. Tras darme cuenta que había desconectado la laptop y no guarde ningún archivo.

"¡LO PERDI TODO, MIERDAAAAAA!" gritaba a todo pulmón como poseso, golpeando mi cabeza en la pared.

***Yo a las 2am de la mañana (Hoy) terminando los fics, quedando totalmente frito hasta la tarde xD* **TT3TT

Consejo del dia:

No sean tan –majes, estúpidos- despistados –como rikanokun- de no guardar sus trabajos porque si no, terminaran como sasakie makie y su CONMOCION sobre su cabeza.

¡Gracias por leer!


	14. Destruido en Segundos

**Capitulo 14:**

Destruido en segundos

Narradora y su anfitriona –La bella y encantadora Diosa del Sexo- Hayate Yagami

Llevamos doce días de ser novia, -Se preguntaran ¿De quién? Pues de mí y mi encantadora esclava- . Después del parque de diversiones fuimos a –Explorar nuestras bocas- relajarnos un rato al muelle, cerca de su casa. Pero mis dudas solo aumentaron a medida que pasaban las horas, como diablos tendré relaciones con Rein –Ella es demasiado inocente-

"_No puede ser, mi poder hentai ha disminuido catorce niveles" _pensaba sentada en mi asiento –valga la redundancia- esperando a que sonara ese maldito timbre, para salir de esta cárcel que me aleja de mi hermosa y guapa novia. "_Tengo que crear algún método para llegar a 'eso', tendré ser yo quien dé el primer paso" _decía para mis adentros, "¡lo voy a hacer!" grite a todo pulmón, levantándome del asiento observando como la maestra tenia cara de espanto, y todos mis compañeros comenzaban a murmurar cosas y reírse.

"Lo que va a hacer señorita Yagami, será cerrar ese enorme pico y prestar atención a la clase. Es más venga resuélvame este problema de matemáticas si tanto quiere hacer algo" me decía la histérica Nanako-sensei.

"Mierda…" susurre sin que me escuchara.

"Disculpe, ¿dijo algo?" me pregunto. "Que putas… ¿tiene orejas en mi nuca?" pensé esta vez.

"¡Nada! Solo no entiendo nada de eso" respondí apresurada con una linda sonrisa en mi rostro.

"Cuando… ¿Cuándo no?" balbucearon detrás de mi –exacto, como dije antes la mierdita con lentes- haciendo girar su nuca trescientos sesenta grados con una patada voladora.

"¡Tu cállate niña virgen!" le grite calmadita.

"¡Que dijiste puta barata!" dijo Yunno levantándose del suelo.

"¡LO QUE ESCUCHASTE SOLTERONA, MEJOR VE A LLORARLE Y ACOSAR A NANOHA" observando como el demonio blanco me hecho una mirada como la de Gennosuke-sama de Basilisk. Si esas que hasta te matan. Y no digamos la de Fate "¿Perdón?" dijo esta última, diablos me pase un poquito. "¡UPS!" grite tapando mi boca. Y de repente…

"¿Que dijiste?" pregunto Fate, levantándose de su asiento repentinamente y un poco sorprendida –Demasiado densa para darse cuenta que Yunno sigue babeando por Nanoha y piensa planes malignos para separarlas-

El aula se volvió un caos completo. Todos contra mí, y no digamos sobre Yunno –solo recuerden el grupo Nanofate-, la maestra por poco y me cae como un oso buscando comida para luego hibernar. Solo se escuchaban gritos por Fate –Quien casi no termina entera en ese manicomio-, además de pelear con Yunno, mientras a Nanoha la interrogaban cosas como '¿Fate-san es buena en la cama?' o '¿Cómo besa Testarossa?' poniendo a esta totalmente colorada. Una jarana completa la clase. Hasta que la maestra saco su Toguro al 100% y nos mando a comer mierda con cucharita.

Después toda la clase termino castigada –y de remate, más tiempo libre perdido- limpiando el gimnasio y la piscina del colegio –Como que nos mandan a limpiar… pronto llamare a derechos humanos es inaceptable, para esa gracia dejo de estudiar y trabajo de maid o algo asi, ¡debería estar teniendo sexo con mi novia, dándole mimitos y todo eso!-. Y así termino un día mas en el hermoso colegio en el que estudiaba mi guapísima presencia.

* * *

"Vamos, ¿si?. No te van a comer" decía Hayate a su novia "_Solo seré yo quien te coma…" _pensaba Hayate "_Definitivamente tengo que subir mi poder pervertido"_.

"Yo…" susurraba la tímida Rein "No quiero molestarte" finalmente dijo avergonzada.

"_¡Kawaii!"_ pensaba Hayate con un brillo en sus ojos. "Vamos. Ya llevamos varios días juntas no es posible que…" reacciono, al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir 'No podamos hacerlo, así te demuestro todo mi amor guardadito' omitió.

"¿Eh?" Pregunto una ilusa Rein, mientras su novia le vinieron todos los colores a su rostro.

"Q-que… que todavía te avergüences" termino sus palabras con la temperatura elevada "_Que estaba a punto de hacer, ella es muy inocente"_ pensaba Hayate.

"Um" dijo Rein guindándose del brazo de su novia. Un collar en forma de cruz guindaba del cuello de Rein, un bello recuerdo del catorce de febrero, el dia que se hicieron novias. Hayate le había obsequiado un pendiente ese día, confesándole sus sentimientos al mismo tiempo.

Tomaron el autobús, mientras Hayate le rezaba a todos los santos que su familia no estuviera en casa. Al llegar a la residencia Yagami, se encontró con toda la familia en su casa para tener una tranquila velada, Signum estaba de vacaciones en su trabajo; ella misma se los daba ya que era la gerente general de su empresa, Shamal pidió permiso en el hospital donde trabajaba para pasar al lado de su trabajadora –Ninfómana- esposa, su hija y más que claro Zafira –con Hayate era un caso especial, así que se omite-.

"Oh… pero que tenemos aquí" llamo Signum desde la entrada de la casa, con unas bolsas de compra.

"H-hola" balbuceo Rein apenada.

"Tía Signum, sigues en tu trabajo nocturno" dijo apresurada una Hayate haciendo a su tía Signum tomar un color carmín.

"Que estás diciendo…" susurro Signum, poniendo en 'ON' su estado Tsundere.

"Vaya si que estoy rodeada de Tsunderes, ya entiendo a quien salió Vita-chan" decía Hayate entrando con su novia tomándola de la mano y subiendo las escaleras. "No me molesten y mantén alejado a ese bicho raro tuyo"

Tras entrar a su habitación, encontró a una niña cabellos rojos leyendo unas revistas totalmente prohibidas para audiencia de menor edad, regadas por toda la habitación.

"Que… Que… se puede saber… ¡¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?!" grito Hayate asustando a su prima, quien salió como bazuca de la habitación. Rein contemplo la habitación de su novia –fogosa por cierto- completamente en shock, mientras Hayate saco una bolsa oscura tomando todas las revistas H –la inicial lo dice todo, está más que claro que no es Hayate ¿no?, ok, ok. Revistas Hentai -

"_Ella sabe más que yo" _pensaba Rein ruborizada hasta las orejas, al ver a su experta novia sobre temas de noviazgo –o mejor dicho sexo o ¡Porno!-, Rein creía que tener sexo consistía primero en juegos preliminares, por eso ella no daba 'ese' paso, reemplazándolo con tímidos besos, dando Hayate el paso a casi tragársela y termine encendida.

"Etto… donde está el baño, Hayate-chan" preguntaba Rein, mientras su novia tiraba la habitación por la ventana –Exacto, toda la habitación llena de cosas hentai expuestas ahora por Vita-, luego indicándole a Rein el baño.

Hayate por su parte no perdía la ilusión de perder su virginidad con Rein. No tenía tiempo para hacer pagar a su prima por cosas mundanas. De hecho con lo ocurrido Hayate subió tres niveles de pervertida.

Ya veremos como termina…

* * *

Mientras con Nanofate.

"Nanoha-chan, ¿podríamos molestarte?" preguntaban unas compañeras de clase de la pareja. Algunas se quedaron –idiotizadas- hipnotizadas contemplando a la novia de Nanoha.

"Dime Rukino-san" respondía alegre Nanoha.

"Es que… veras una compañera de nuestro club se lesiono y necesitamos un reemplazo para el club de natación. ¿Crees que podrías ayudarnos?" rogaba Rukino. "Vamos di que si" le ayudaba su compañera Alto.

"Si" dijo Nanoha.

"¡Bien! No perdamos tiempo" tomando a Nanoha de los hombros y empujándola al club de natación –donde anteriormente Nanoha estaba, se salió causa y motivo por la tienda de sus padres, claro ya había hablado de esto con su Fate-chan quien le insistió que volviera días anteriores-

"Espérame Fate-chan" le dio tiempo a hablar antes de ser raptada. Quedando una Fate sola y desprotegida en la gran jungla llena de felinos en celo. Como si se tratara de una película de horror tratando de huir por los asesinos, Fate cerró la puerta del salón con unas escobas cercanas, esperando paciente por el rescate de su ¿Príncipe?. Su tiempo de espera lo utilizo para hacer un pequeño dibujo en su cuaderno de bocetos.

"Nanoha esta tardando" decía Fate para si misma, hasta que alguien le llamo la atención.

"¿Fate?" llamaban desde el otro lado de la puerta. "¿_Nanoha? No, esa voz es diferente"_

"Fate, abre soy Lily" decía la persona tocando la puerta.

"¡Li-Lily!" grito Fate asustada "¿_Que hace aquí?"_ se perdió de nuevo en sus pensamientos caminando hacia la puerta.

"¿Que haces aquí?" pregunto exasperada Fate, dando paso a su amiga Lily, frunciendo el ceño al escuchar el saludo de su Fate, a quien hace días no la veía.

"Mou, ese es tu saludo" dijo con un hilo de voz. Se escuchaba como si quisiera llorar.

"Perdon. Hola, ya días no te veía" se disculpo Fate estirando su brazo para que ella lo tome, Lily abrazo a su amiga como si su vida dependiera de ello, comenzando a llorar.

"Fate-chan, eres muy cruel" sollozaba Lily, confundiendo a Fate abriendo los ojos completamente por sus acciones y solo diciendo su nombre. Al quinto llamado Fate ya no soportaba mas, no soportaba ver a sus seres queridos llorar, así que la abrazo.

"Te extraño Fate… extraño aquellos tiempo" intentaba decir Lily ahogando su llanto un poco. Ya había empapado la camisa de Fate. "No soporto estar sin ti… Yo te amo ¡Te Amo!" grito Lily, haciendo que el corazón de Fate de un vuelco de sentimientos. Tomo a Fate entre sus manos y la beso, era lo que mas anhelaba probar esos labios, Fate no sabía qué hacer, había quedado entre ella y la pared. No había vuelta atrás, estaba totalmente conmocionada por la confesión de su amiga. Un ruido se escucho por la habitación. Una mochila caer al suelo, una chica con sus ojos abiertos como platos, junto con lagrimas arrebatadas, llamando la atención de las chicas en la habitación. Fate sintió como se estomago se revolvía en ese instante y su corazón dejaba de latir.

"Nano… ha" dijo Fate, al ver a una joven de cabello cobrizo en la puerta del salón.

…

-Tarde tarde tarde, que desepcion Ero-Rikano- sumene…

Priscila pachienchia ;D

Gracias a Guest-san, erohayate-san hallazoun-san y flygan-san por sus coment!

quisiera responder pero ando corta de tiempo xD Ja ne!


	15. Sentimientos Atrapados

**Capitulo 15:**

Sentimientos Atrapados

"¡Guoh! mira esa chica" comentaban un grupo de chicos que acababan de salir "Es linda"

Los chicos se deleitaban observando a Lily en el portón del colegio esperando por alguien, mientras las chicas se morían de envidia.

"Esa chica…" balbuceo Yunno terminando su club de lectura. "_Le he visto con Fate" _Recordaba Yunno.

"Ehmm. Busca a Testarossa ¿de casualidad?" pregunto Yunno a la chica, esta ultima limitándose a asentir inspeccionando a ese joven de pies a cabeza.

"Ella todavía no ha salido del aula" decía Yunno "Si quieres te dirijo" comenzando a caminar con Lily.

"Eres amiga de ella ¿verdad?. Yo soy su compañero Yunno, mucho gusto" dando la mano y una sonrisa fingida, saludo Yunno "_Esto es muy oportuno. Es mi momento de brillar" _pensaba Yunno tratando de ingeniárselas con sus juegos mentales.

"Yo soy Lily" respondió alegre tomando la mano para saludarlo correctamente. Retomando el camino al colegio.

"Disculpa mi indiscreción pero ¿Te gusta Fate-san, verdad?" dijo Yunno observando la cara de horror de Lily seguido por un rubor violento.

"¿Se n-nota tanto?" fue su respuesta cubriendo su rubor con las manos.

"Si. Pero que no te de pena, todo mundo pasa lo mismo. Hasta yo, a mi me gusta mi novia" dijo alegre Yunno, "Sabes, me gusta guiar a los corderos perdidos. Me recuerda cuando me declare a mi novia. Así que te ayudare"

"N-no es necesario" susurro Lily "_Que raro este niño, si apenas lo conozco. Estará loco pero me quiere ayudar" _pensaba "Yo… yo no la merezco" balbuceo con un nudo en su garganta.

"O si es necesario. ¿Pero, porque dices eso?" pregunto tranquilo.

"Yo no la merezco. Hace mucho… yo la herí" decía Lily recordando el mal pasado que guardaba en lo más profundo de su corazón.

"Yo creo que le gustas… además todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad" jugaba con la mente de Lily, observando de reojo sus reacciones, ella se negaba. "Que pierdes con volverlo a intentar. Ella ya lo sabe ¿No? Solo hará falta un empujoncito. Nunca te avergüences de emprender algo aunque fracases, porque aquel que no ha fracasado nunca ha hecho nada" manifestó Yunno.

"Yo no…" intentaba decir Lily completamente confundida.

"Bien, hemos llegado. Es esa habitación." Indico Yunno con una mirada diferente. "_Un toque de psicología inversa y estará moldeada" _calculaba en su mente. "Entonces no lo hagas. Nos vemos" se despedía Yunno, dejando confundida a la chica de otro colegio.

"Gracias…" dijo Lily en un hilo de voz. Los recuerdos se vinieron como fotografías a la mente junto con voces.

"¿Fate?" llamaban Lily al intentar abrir la puerta. Estaba cerrada. "¿_Me habrá engañado?"_ pensaba Lily confusa al no escuchar respuesta en la clase.

"Fate, abre soy Lily" decía la persona tocando la puerta.

"¡Li-Lily!" grito Fate asustada, Lily se sorprendió por la reacción de su amiga, escuchando unos pasos.

"¿Que haces aquí?" pregunto exasperada Fate, su amiga frunció el ceño al escuchar el saludo no muy amigable, parecía como si la estuviera corriendo e hizo enfadarla

"Mou, ese es tu saludo" dijo con un hilo de voz, un poco triste después, sentía una ganas desesperadas de llorar en brazos de su amiga y disculparse por todo lo que ha ocurrido.

"Perdon. Hola, ya días no te veía" escucho a su amiga decir, rompiendo todos los lazos de sentimientos amarrados en ella. Ya no podía cargar con esos remordimientos, ese molesto dolor en su interior por hacer sufrir a su amor de ese modo tan cruel en el que lo hizo, y más por el descaro de seguir como si nada hubiese pasado.

"Fate-chan, eres muy cruel" lloraba desesperadamente, esa plática con Yunno la había hecho confundirse más de la cuenta. Haciendo un vuelco de sentimientos desesperantes.

"Fate… Fate… Fate… lo siento Fate… Fa…" rompia a llorar Lily empujando a Fate hacia la pared. A pesar de todo, Fate no guardaba ningún remordimiento en su interior, seguía amando a su amiga, pero ella tenía a Nanoha. Estaba completamente enamorada, obsesionada e hipnotizada por su novia, no tenia ojos para nadie más, que no fuera ella. Sus acciones siguientes fueron abrazar a su amiga, soltando ella también sus antiguos sentimientos.

"Te extraño Fate… extraño aquellos tiempo" Sollozaba Lily, un poco calmada "No soporto estar sin ti… Yo te amo ¡Te Amo!" grito Lily, escuchando los latidos del corazón de Fate. Estaba aferrada completamente a ella, tomo entre sus manos esas mejillas ruborizadas de Fate y la beso apasionadamente, sin dejarla reaccionarla. Era lily la que exploraba los labios de su amiga, Fate intento separarse pero fue inútil –tampoco quería ser violenta con su amiga-, sentía gotas saladas pasar por sus labios, pasaron unos segundos hasta que un ruido las saco de su beso, una chica cabello rojizo en una coleta de lado apoyada en la pueta como si la aturdieron; sus ojos zafiro estaban derramando lágrimas.

"Nano… ha" dijo Fate, observando cómo su novia tomaba la mochila y salía corriendo del salón. La intento seguir, dejando a Lily mas que confundida.

Nanoha estaba llorando como si de un bebe se tratara. No podía creer todo lo que observo ante sus ojos, su novia besando a una chica de otro colegio. Quería desaparecer, convertirse en polvo y ser llevada por el viento. Corría lo más que podía, sin algún punto en particular al cual ir. Solo quería estar lejos de Fate. Hasta que alguien la detuvo violentamente por una de sus muñecas, haciéndola para bruscamente.

"¡Nanoha!" le llamo Fate. "Nanoha, no es lo que parece" le aclaraba Fate.

**SLAM**

Se escuchaba por el pasillo del colegio, una mano había aterrizado violentamente en la mejilla de Fate, su labio sangraba por el golpe; dejándola desconcertada. Nanoha le había lanzado una cachetada. La mente de Fate estaba en blanco y se había detenido su corazón. No podía procesar lo ocurrido, su novia había ido con todo en su mejilla. Ella se limito a tocar su mejilla ahora en color carmesí con un hilo de sangre bajando por su labio inferior.

"Por… eso querías que… entrara al club de natación" aseguro Nanoha, todavía rodando lagrimas en sus mejillas.

"Yunno-kun tenía razón… no quiero saber nada de ti. ¡Te odio!" dijo Nanoha, quien derramaba lagrimas pesadamente, sentía un gran nudo en su garganta pero no quería verse más débil de lo que ya aparentaba, alejándose de nuevo de Fate.

Parada en el pasillo como poste, Fate intentaba procesar las frases de Nanoha, cayendo sobre sus rodillas; las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar y sus manos temblaban aunque estuvieran apoyadas en sus muslos, cerro sus manos incrustando las uñas en sus palmas, sus nudillos estaban pálidos de tanto ceñir las manos. Atrás de ella estaba Lily perturbada por sus acciones, había hecho algo imprudente. Haciendo sufrir de nuevo a Fate.

"Fate…chan" susurraba Lily sin que Fate la escuchara, estaba totalmente estupefacta. Escuchándola llorar de nuevo como aquella vez, como la primera vez. Por suerte no había nadie ya a esa hora en el colegio.

Mientras tanto en la residencia Yagami.

Hayate y Rein estaban conversando recostadas sobre la cama, viendo televisión, intentando hacer un ambiente no tan incomodo. Las dos estaban completamente sumisas en el cuarto, ellas solas en la casa, ninguna hacia algún movimiento dudoso, solo eran besos tiernos pero sin caricias o mimitos.

"_Mierda Hayate por lo menos mete mano. Pero y si no quiere…?" _pensaba una Hayate calada por los nervios hasta los huesos de solo pensar en 'eso'. Y cuando mas que ida estaba en sus pensamientos, sintió una mano sobre la suya tomándola y como si fuera un imán a un pedazo de metal se coloco en su rodilla, haciendo un sonrojo evidente en su rostro. Rein había tomado la mano de Hayate colocándola en su rodilla derecha. Hayate palideció en ese momento.

"¿Eh?" dijo Hayate en un color carmín, observando donde estaba su mano. Su cara de asombro fue percibida por su novia.

"Hayate-chan…" susurro una roja Rein, erizando la piel de Hayate, subiendo mas la mano de su novia hasta su muslo. "¿No… quieres?" pregunto inocentemente, mientras a su novia le daba un derrame nasal.

"Yo-yo-yo… claro que si" dijo de golpe Hayate "Lo deseo más que nada".

"¿Entonces?" pregunto su inocente novia. Estremeciendo a Hayate, nunca había pensado 'si fuera Rein quien tomara la iniciativa'.

"No quiero incomodarte, si algo una cosa que no te agrade" balbuceaba Hayate "No quiero lastimarte tampoco" finalizo para ser callada por los labios de su novia.

"Hayate-baka, me agradaría porque eres tú" le susurro al oído, depositando besos en el lóbulo de su oreja para después volverse a perder en sus labios.

Sus labios permanecieron así por unos minutos, besos y caricias lentas. Separándose para retomar el aliento, Rein entreabrió sus labios permitiéndole a su novia llevar el beso más lejos. Volviendo a unir y llenarse con los suaves labios de su novia. Rein la sostuvo del borde de su cuello, mientras que Hayate tomaba sus caderas firmemente, mientras saboreaban y degustaban mas sus bocas, Hayate acomodaba a su novia en la cama, acostándola y retirando prendas del uniforme poco a poco. Rein estaba comenzando a dudar, pero no le tomo mucho tiempo aclarar sus dudas al ver a Hayate retirando la cinta de su cuello para abrir su camisa, mostrando el sostén que portaba.

"¿Estas seguirá de esto?" volvió a preguntar Hayate, acostándose sobre su novia. Rein asintió ayudándola a desvestirse junto a ella.

Las dos estaban desnudas en la cama, sintiendo el calor du sus cuerpos. Hayate poso sus brazos a los lados para poder observar el rostro sonrojado de su novia. No podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, después de dos semanas saliendo por fin iba a tener lo que quería, tener a su amada a su merced. Hacerla sentir de una manera que nadie haría ya que le pertenecía.

"Me gustaste desde la primera vez que te hable. Pero me enloqueciste en el parque" decía Rein en voz baja, hasta que las palabras se transformaron en dulces gemidos, al sentir caricias en su cuello, bajando hasta la clavícula. Era la primera vez que se excitaba y de la forma más bella. Hayate estaba despertando el deseo que yacía en Rein.

Bajando lentamente por sobre el cuerpo de su amante, Hayate estaba llenando sus labios de sus pechos, mientras escuchaba sensuales suspiros de su amante, el cual producía mediante el simple estímulo de sus senos. Acariciando a su novia, llevándola suavemente al borde del placer. Rein estaba aferrándose a las sabanas de la cama, susurrando el nombre de la persona que la llevaba al borde del éxtasi.

No había nada que detuviera a Hayate ahora, como una fiera devorando a su presa. Hayate estaba consciente de sus acciones y del placer que recibía al escuchar la voz de su novia. Hasta que los papeles se invirtieron, Rein intento revertir las posiciones. Tomando las muñecas de Hayate apoyándolas a la cabecera de la cama. Había tomado por sorpresa a su novia, sin esperarse ese resultado comenzó a experimentar la sensación de ser estimulada, Rein estaba moldeando con sus manos el cuerpo de Hayate, recorriéndolo lentamente desde sus muslos hasta sus pechos escuchando los gemidos de esta, estremeciéndose por el placer.

Ella sonrió al ver a Hayate mas que roja con una mirada llena de lujuria y se comenzó a sacar y traer con los labios los senos de su amante, estremeciendo su pezón de vez en cuando con su lengua al rozarla suavemente sobre sus senos, haciendo que Hayate obligar su rostro en éxtasis total, jamás había hecho estremecer a alguien así, excitándose ella misma con la voz de su amante. Rein bajo su mano acariciando su abdomen hasta su sexo, rozando la yema de los dedos por su zona de excitación, sintiendo el estremecimiento de Hayate debajo de ella llamarla varias veces.

"Te amo, Rein-chan" decía entre jadeos Hayate.

La duda volvió a embargar a Rein, preguntando con la vista a su novia, quien entendió el mensaje y beso sus labios en forma de señal de aceptación. Lentamente Rein fue empujando sus dedos dentro de su amante, escuchándola llorar y jadear con júbilos al mismo tiempo por el placer que le estaba causando, estremeciéndose debajo de ella. Sintiendo una oleada de placer, comenzó a moverse dentro de ella. Estimulando su clítoris con el vaivén de su mano junto con las caderas de su novia. Incapaz de soportarlo más, Hayate pasó sus delgados brazos sobre los hombros de Rein. Aferrándose a ella, tras las oleadas de placer que recibía con cada ida y venida de las manos de su novia. Estaba totalmente a su merced, sus pechos seguían el paso de sus caderas, el cual eran guiadas por los dedos de Rein. Estaba al borde del orgasmo, por primera vez en la vida. Una oleada de placer recorrió todo el cuerpo de Hayate, estremeciéndose por la exaltación de su punto de placer, ya al borde del éxtasis.

Poco a poco, Rein se inclino hacia un lado, cayendo en la cama suave, escuchando la voz ronca de su amada, besando la piel desnuda y expuesta de su amante junto con caricias.  
Hayate intentaba recobrar el aliento; totalmente agitada por la culminación de placer que recorrió cada rincón de su ser. Y así daba inicio a una agitada noche para la pareja.

…

Ohayo! –Tan demañana y ya traumas a tus lectores con perversiones- yo… yo solo… ¬¬' humm diablo no se que responderte conciencia. Sumimasen si no publique ayer, están haciendo explotación infantil conmigo –Ya estas vieja para decir eso- ¿EH!? ¡Yo vieja? ¿de donde?

Este era un archivo perdido TT3TT de los q no salve hahaha

Esta vez qeria escribir sobre ReinxHayate , me gusta esa pareja xD asi q la próxima sera otra pareja para salir de asunto.

Gracias por sus leidita.

Ero-comandt pues yo también pienso q Lily es kawai además si la matas yo te apuntare en mi death note (de buenas maneras xD).

Flygan-san muchas gracias ;D te aseguro que lo termino en esta semana. Y creo q ayer te desvelaste de gusto hehehe igual tienes un proyecto genial con 'Porque Eres Tu', si mal no recuerdo.

Saludos y nos seguimos –Traumando- leyendo! ¡Ja nee!


	16. Reconciliacion Parte I

Bien primero antes que nada. Les pido un minuto de silencio… hace tres días aproximadamente murió un hombre maravilloso, un genio completo, un detective y asesino… un Kami-sama… el único que limpiaba la suciedad del mundo… el gran Light Yagami mejor conocido como kira-sama o L-Kira. U.U

~El dios del nuevo mundo... Luz, Noche y Dios, Light Yagami

* * *

**Capitulo 16:**

Reconciliación Parte I

_Una noche como cualquiera, Fate regresaba de sus clases de piano y hacer unas compras para la cena que preparaba Linith para ella y su madre. Los problemas de enfermedades comenzaron a apoderarse de Precia, su situación ahora era más delicada que antes, pasaba en cama lo casi la mayoría del tiempo, sin aun ser detectada su enfermedad o causa de su malestar. Fate a pesar de ser maltratada y golpeada por su madre no tenía quejas sobre ella, le dio la vida y eso era por el cual ella estaba allí justo ahora. Aceptaba el precio de su vida, con la esperanza de algún día poder llegar a orgullecer a su madre con sus acciones, amor y su paciencia._

_Linith la apoyaba en todo lo que podía, ella era la que trabajaba para mantenerlas y estar siempre para Fate. Otorgándole un sustento de vida, estudio y todo lo que pudiera servirle a su Fate, tomándola como una hija._

_Escucho unos ruidos de un callejón cercano, era una niña pidiendo ayuda. Se detuvo en seco al escuchar esa voz, caminando hacia ella observo a una niña tomada bruscamente de sus muñecas por un joven no muy mayor tal vez unos trece años calculaba Fate. _

"_¡Sueltame!" Gritaba la niña siendo abusada por el joven, queriendo poseer el cuerpo de la hermosa niña. Fate quedo horrorizada por lo podrido que podría llegar a ser un humano. Para luego armarse de valor._

"_¡Oye pedófilo te dijo que la sueltes!" grito Fate al mismo tiempo estrellando la cubierta de un basurero en su rostro, para dejar al joven inconsciente en el suelo. Tomo a la niña de su muñeca y comenzó a correr hasta llegar a un parque._

"_¿Estás bien?" pregunto Fate, apoyando sus manos en las rodillas retomando el aire perdido. La niña estaba ruborizada afirmando con su cabeza, tomando bocados de aire al mismo tiempo. Fate saco a Bardiche para mirar la hora._

"_Disculpa me tengo que ir" le dijo Fate, sin esperar respuesta retomo su carrera esta vez hacia su casa. "Soy Fate!" le grito un poco lejos de ella._

"_!Yo soy Lily! ¡Gracias!" respondió la niña despidiéndose con su mano, quedando totalmente enamorada ella._

_Después de ese día Lily no volvió a ver a la niña, pasaron dos meses y esperaba de nuevo por el encuentro con ella. Quería volver a verla, pensaba en ella cada vez que podía; en el colegio, con sus amigos, en la casa. Pero estaba al mismo tiempo confundida, a Lily le gustaba su mejor amigo Thoma Avenir, pero no dejaba de pensar en ella. Hasta que su día más esperado llego, después de terminar su trabajo de escuela y se despidió de su mejor amiga Isis Eaglet. Caminando hacia el parque donde ella se despidió de su salvadora, observo a una niña cabellos rubios en dos colas, sentada en una banca del parque con la cabeza escondida entre sus piernas y sus brazos. Iba vestida completamente de negro y estaba llorando. Después de inspeccionar a esa niña identifico a su salvadora; Fate._

"_¿Estas bien… Fate-chan?" le llamo Lily, llamando la atención de la niña. Tras levantar su cabeza pudo observar unos profundos ojos borgoña llenos de dolor y angustia. No paraba de llorar y tenía un reloj de bolsillo en una de sus manos, aferrándose a él, tratando soportando ese dolor reflejada en su mirada, los ojos de Lily se llenaron de lágrimas y un nudo en su garganta se formo al ver aquella escena, observando como sufría._

_Lily abrazo a Fate, como si entendiera su dolor. Fate comenzó a llorar aferrándose a esa persona ahora, derramando hasta la última lagrima de sus ojos, Lily sentía vivamente el dolor de Fate, no soporto mas y unas lagrimas recorrieron sus mejillas; aun sin saber la razón, pero no lloraba por lastima, no podía describir ese sentimiento. Lo único que Fate pronunciaba era el nombre de una persona 'Precia'. Cuando Fate finalmente se calmo, Lily trajo unas bebidas y le entrego una a Fate. _

"_¿Estas mejor?" pregunto Lily tras ver a su amiga tomar la bebida. Ella solo asintió con la cabeza. Incorporándose en la banca Lily recostó a Fate de manera que su cabeza se apoyara en sus piernas. La inquietud de lily no la dejaban pensar con claridad, quería saber la razón por la que Fate lloraba, pero no quería volver a hacerla llorar. Permaneció callada a su lado._

"_¿No preguntaras… Por qué?" dijo Fate, tratando de soportar el dolor que aprisionaba su pecho._

"_No necesito saberlo" le respondió besando la mejilla de Fate, haciendo que se sonrojara. Fate se mantuvo en silencio, meditando las palabras de lily._

"_Lo siento…" susurro Fate, bajando por sus mejillas una lagrima hasta posarse en las piernas de Lily._

"_Todas las personas necesitan de alguien" dijo Lily acariciando la cabellera rubia de su amiga._

"_Mi…mi madre murió" balbuceo Fate, mordiendo su labio inferior. Lily se sorprendió al escuchar esas frases de Fate, no se imaginaba que fuera algo tan grave y delicado. Trago pesadamente intentando deshacer el nudo colocado de nuevo en su garganta. Fate se levanto volviendo a quedar sentada en la banca, tras sentir unas lagrimas en su mejilla._

"_Lo siento" decía Lily apretando los puños. Fate borro los rastros de lágrimas en el bello rostro de Lily._

"_No te preocupes… gracias por estar aquí" le susurro Fate, mientras que Lily sentía como quemaban sus mejillas, observando cómo su nueva amiga se despedía._

"_¿Nos volveremos a ver?" pregunto Lily, escuchando una afirmación departe de Fate. _

* * *

**POV Hayate**

Saliendo del colegio Rein me mando un mensaje para ver una película en mi casa. Pasábamos toda la tarde juntas después de finalizar las actividades de su club.

"¿Qué paso aisawa?" pregunte ilusa de la inesperada llamada por el teléfono. Me encontraba viendo una película con mi novia, en mi casa y cuidando del horrendo ser que habita en ella –piensen… tiene cabello rojo además de ser enano- pero tampoco puedo dejar a mis amigos a un lado por eso ¿No es asi? "_Diablos simplemente soy espectacular" _pensaba elogiándome ya que no muchos lo reconocen.

"Capitán tenemos un problema, dice Suzuka que averigües y soluciones el graaaan problema. Lo siento no conozco los detalles." me respondía mi amiga Arisa para luego colgar y dejar mi dudo expandirse por mi mente hasta imaginar las peores cosas de esta vida. No esperen la única cosa podrida en este mundo ya ha sido rechazado por el demonio blanco –no lo soporto ni en pintura-. Un presentimiento me dice que comienza con él y termina con mi mejor amiga.

"_Puedo pensar cosas de él… ¿Cierto?" _pensaba intentando descifrar el acertijo –no, esperen en esto debería de hacer una adivinanza para poder llegar a descifrarlo, en cambio solo me han anunciado un problema, maldición Arisa es pésima para chismosear- "_Tendré que averiguarlo" _volvía a perderme en mis pensamientos, hasta que mi linda y bella novia me saco de ellos.

"¿Hayate-chan?" me decía incorporándose, observando mi cara de enigma. Sacándome de los pensamientos no pude disimular mi cara de sorpresa al momento de llamarme. "Dime, ¿Pasa algo?"

"Ah… tengo problemas con mis amigas" le respondí sinceramente –como mentirle a esos ojitos de perrito lastimado- dándole un beso en su frente "No te preocupes, ya veré que hago" le respondí, distrayéndola un poco, necesitaba aunque sea terminar de ver la película.

"Sabes que puedes contar conmigo" susurro mi angelito celestial, una sonrisa ilumino mi rostro al escuchar esas frases. Asintiendo, finalizamos de ver la película acompañada de besos.

"Rein-chan crees que podrías llamar a Fate-chan a ver como esta" le dije a mi novia, ella se extraño de la repentina preocupación que demostraba por su amiga.

"Esta bien" me respondió tras observar la preocupación en mi rostro. Tomando su celular marco el susodicho numero respondiendo su contestadora. "Ella no responde ¿Qué pasa, Hayate-chan?" me dijo observando la reacción de mi rostro.

"Hmm… tal vez ya este dormida" intente desviarme de la realidad. No quería creer que Nanoha haya discutido con Fate, esas dos se llevan mejor de lo que uno se imagina. Pero no puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados, quien más pudiera tener problemas aparte de ellas dos. Suzuka nunca me dice sus problemas y aunque me los dijera ella los soluciona excepto el de estar enamorada de su mejor amiga. Y la que llamó era Arisa, además ni ella sabe lo que sucede.

Tome el teléfono de la casa –claro, mal momento para no tener crédito en el endemoniado celular- marcando inmediatamente el numero de Suzuka "_Esto no me pinta bien"_ fueron mis pensamientos.

Tres timbrazos estuve esperando hasta que contestaron el celular, en el fondo pude escuchar a alguien llorar como un bebe, y la voz de Suzuka contestando mi llamada.

"Suzuka-chan ¿que pasa?. Piensas declararte a Arisa-chan" intente distraerla un poco del momento incomodo en el que se escuchaba con esa persona. Definitivamente el problema provenía de esa persona que desconozco.

"Ya te dije que no" me dijo con voz de espanto haciendo mi piel erizarse como si la tuviera cerca "Ya acordamos no¿?… Hayate-chan" esta vez cambio su timbre de voz por uno cálido, será una yandere.

"¡Cierto!" le grite asustada, creo que el problema sería si hiciera enojar a una Yandere. "¿Pero dime que paso?" le dije yendo al grano –PD. Nunca hagan enojar a una yandere, sino miren a Yuno de Mirai Nikki-.

"Te hare un resumen. Nanoha encontró a Fate besándose con una amiga de ella en el colegio" me dijo secamente, mi cara de asombro no paso desapercibido por mi novia. No podía creer a Fate haciendo una mayor trastada que hacer enojar al demonio blanco, a la experta de expertas.

"¿Fate-chanestábien?" pregunte de plomazo como si se tratara de un objeto e inercia. "Digo… ¿cómo se encuentra Nanoha-chan? No creo que lo haya…hecho" le reclame para entrar en polémica con la psicóloga yandere Suzuka. En el fondo se podía escuchar como lloraba Nanoha. Era un especie de debate por teléfono.

"¿Fate-chan?" me pregunto Rein. Un chispazo encendio mi cerebro al recordar tener un testigo de la actitud de Fate frente a mis ojos –Recuerden si el lobo solitario sigue como antes atraerá a mi presa-.

"Bien tratare de investigar" le dije sin dejarla terminar sus razones del ¿Por qué Fate tenía sus motivos de hacer eso?. Tampoco soy millonaria para derrochar el dinero en el teléfono, además que terminare colgada por alguna cuerda accidental puesta en la casa al llamar desde el teléfono de la casa.

"¿Fate-chan tiene otra amiga aparte de ti?" le pregunte de golpe –no es que Fate fuera tan amigable con las persona o que buscara 'amiguitas' así de rápido- . Rein abrió sus ojos de par en par como si le hubiera definido la historia del problema en esa pregunta.

"Lily-san" respondió sorprendida.

* * *

Mientras tanto… en el colegio.

Saliendo del colegio, Fate se dirigió a la casa de los Takamachi. No se rendiría fácilmente en dejar las cosas como están, junto con disculpas departe de su amiga Lily, quien estaba totalmente decepcionada por la oportunidad que dejo escapar desde hace más de tres años.

Fate no culpo a su amiga Lily, después de su explicación –omitiendo el apoyo de Yunno- y de una humilde disculpa, además no podía tener ningún rencor hacia sus seres queridos. Y más por ser Lily.

Ya en la entrada de los Takamachi, toco la puerta de la entrada siendo atendida por la hermana de Nanoha; Miyuki.

"Hola, Fate-san" le dijo Miyuki.

"Buenas tardes. Se encuentra Nanoha-san" pregunto Fate calmada. Tratando de retomar aire por la corrida desde el colegio a su casa, no quería ni un segundo de retraso para explicarle la verdadera razón del porque se encontraba besando a su mejor amiga.

"Ella está ocupada con una compañera" respondió Miyuki.

"Por favor es una emergencia" insistió Fate tratando de convencer a Miyuki. Pensando con quien podría estar Nanoha solo vino un vago recuerdo de sus amigas Arisa, Suzuka o tal vez Hayate.

"Lo siento, Fate-san tendrá que ser otro dia" le respondió Miyuki, siendo enviada por Nanoha ya que sabia quien era la persona en la puerta. Le dijo que no la deje pasar por ningún motivo.

Fate no insistió mas porque sabría a lo que conllevaría insistir, su deducción era si el señor Takamachi escuchaba discutir a su hija Miyuki con Fate la correría o peor la colgaría si llegase a enterar porque quiere hablar con Nanoha.

Tenía que encontrar una oportunidad pero esta estaba totalmente lejos de esa oportunidad. Al cerrarse la puerta con unas disculpas de Miyuki, se dirigió al patio de la casa observando la ventana de Nanoha, arrojando pequeñas piedras para llamar la atención. La luz estaba encendida y pudo diferenciar una persona cabellos morados asomarse por la ventana, platicando con otra persona como si le insistiera en hacer algo supo que era Suzuka y Nanoha la otra persona.

Le mando mensajes al mismo tiempo de llamarla pero Nanoha no contestaba el celular.

Suzuka saludo a Fate, al mismo tiempo tratando de decirle algo. Cerró la ventana con las cortinas de esta. Fate no podía leer labios pero sabía que era otra disculpa. Dándose por vencida en ese día, era tarde y tenía que volver a casa con su madre.

Cuando llega a casa saluda a su madre y Arf secamente y se dirige a su cuarto sin cenar. Linith al ver la actitud de su hija se sube a su cuarto y entra a la habitación.

"Fate-chan, ¿Qué ha pasado?" pregunto seriamente Linith, observando a Fate cubrir su rostro sonrojado sobre la almohada, junto con unos pequeños sollozos en la habitación intentando ahogarlos con esta.

Al recostarse en la cama, Linith llamo a su hija para dar a mostrar sus ojos llorosos. Borrando los caminos dejados por las lágrimas, Linith intentaba calmar a Fate, quien se aferraba más a su madre adoptiva.

"Na…. No… ha" intentaba decir en medio del llanto.

"Shhh… esta bien mañana me lo puedes contar. Necesitas un baño y dormir" susurraba Linith besando la frente de su hija. "¿Quieres dormir conmigo por hoy?" le pregunto con una cálida voz.

Fate se limito a asentir con la cabeza.

* * *

Al fin, diablos me tarde demasiado para esto :( pero ya regrese para terminar GMGC. por favor si me apuntan en sus death note que sea de infarto... no quiero sufrir xP apiadense de esta pobre alma.


	17. Reconciliacion Parte II

**Capitulo 17**

Reconciliación Parte II

**POV Nanoha**

Observe como el sol iluminaba poco a poco mi habitación, mis ojos ardían al cegarme por completo de la luz.

Mis ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar. El dolor en el pecho no cedía. ¿Porque? Era la única pregunta que me hacía.

¿Acaso solo jugó con mis sentimientos?, no la deje ni hablar con toda la rabia que cargaba.

Un dolor se extendía por toda la palma de mi mano, había quedado roja después del golpe que recibió.

Y el nudo en la garganta vuelve. Ya no quiero llorar, solo demuestro debilidad e impotencia cada vez que derramo mis lagrimas.

Miyuki y Suzuka en parte tienen razón debería de haber una explicación. Pero no quiero escucharla, esa voz que me delita y esos ojos rubí dominadores… y me dan más ganas de llorar, estoy enamorada de ella… pero ¿ella lo estará de mí? Me levante de la cama, comenzando un día atormentante, conteniendo todas las lágrimas de la mañana. Desayunando, escuche tocar el timbre de la casa.

¿Por qué estoy llorando si apenas y la conozco? Debería contar eso. Fue mi culpa al haberme gustado desde que la vi.

"Papa ve a la puerta y hazme el favor, si es Fate-san, avísale que llegare más tarde al colegio…" le dije a mi padre, Shiro. Él entendió el mensaje sin preguntarme la razón, mientras mi madre vio la tristeza y pérdida de brillo en mis ojos.

Escuche como mi padre comenzaba a alterarse por la insistencia de Fate, quería morir o que me tragara la tierra por la vergüenza. Por poco y comenzaban a discutir pero Fate cedió yéndose al colegio sin mí.

"Nanoha-chan estas ocultándome algo" me dijo mi madre sacándome de los pensamientos, con una taza de té entre sus manos.

"Fate-chan y yo rompimos…" susurre desganada, no quería ni acordarme de ese día. Me extraño la actitud de mi madre, ¿era una sonrisa la que veía? ¿Estaba feliz que rompiera?

"Hija… ¿discutieron o paso algo mas?" me pregunto casi riéndose, mi cara en ese momento era de molestia. Me irritaba que se riera de mi, y más por una situación como ésta.

"Paso algo mas…" le susurre, mis ojos eran cubiertos por mi cabello. En ese instante ella se acerco a mí y me abrazo.

"¿Escuchaste su razón?" me dijo en risillas, yo solo lo negué. "En la vida hay obstáculos Nanoha-chan y si no sabes pasarlos no vas a ser feliz nunca. A veces no es bueno precipitarse demasiado, ella tiene que tener alguna razón porque no veo maldad en sus ojos... la mejor forma de arreglar las cosas es conversando y aclarando las cosas" me dijo, yo solo pude escucharla y meditar un poco. "Pero claro un pequeño castigo no le caería mal… ya parecen esposas" me dijo entre risas, haciéndome sonrojar violentamente.

"!Ma-mamá!" fue lo único que le pude decir. Tomando el control de mi misma, "¿Un castigo?" le pregunte.

"Si, por ejemplo… hacerte la enojada" respondió mi pregunta "O toma el control de la relación" me dijo. Mi cara torno roja al escuchar esas palabras "¡N-No de esa manera!" me dijo entendiendo mi sonrojo.

"Dicen libros antiguos que dos almas están unidas eternamente por un hilo rojo, si este amor es sincero el amor permanece en ellas, cuando mueren al volver a reencarnar esas dos almas se vuelven a encontrar y se aman por el resto de sus vidas" me conto mi madre. Al principio no creí su historia mucho, no quería saber nada de amor. Al final termine riendo con mi madre.

"Gracias" dije sonriendo a mi mama, ella solo me correspondió.

"¿Eh, Ya estamos de buen humor?" dijo mi padre entrando en la cocina "Mujeres…" termino diciendo en susurro. Mi madre se levanto de la silla observándolo con cara de espanto.

"¿Como dices cariño?" un escalofrió paso por mi columna al escucharla "Ah… nada" le respondió mi padre. Tuve que contenerme la risa al ver esa escena, así que mejor me retire.

"Etto, ya me voy" levantándome de la mesa y tomando mi mochila.

* * *

Camino al colegio.

"¡Nanoha!" llamaba Arisa.

"Arisa-chan, buenos días" saludo Nanoha. Caminaron hasta el colegio, un silencio incomodo era su acompañante por todo el camino.

"_Piensa, sería una estúpida si pregunto por Fate-san. Se pondría a llorar, entonces ¿qué le digo? ¿Hago como que no sé nada?" _pensaba Arisa "_Humm está bien me hare de la vista gorda"._

"Que milagro verte tan tarde" decía Arisa, luego cubriendo su boca con las manos "_Mierda… piensa rápido…"_ pensaba Arisa al no tomar las palabras correctas para eliminar ese silencio en ellas.

"¡Esta bien! Sé que rompiste con Fate-san pero no llores" le rogo Arisa de rodillas, mientras Nanoha solo le correspondió con una sonrisa.

"Ya estoy bien" le respondió después. "No tienes porque preocuparte nyahahaha solo estoy un poco molesta"

"Uhh menos mal porque sino Suzuka me ahorca" exclamo Arisa con imprudencia.

"Nanoha-chan, Arisa-chan buenos días" saludo Suzuka llegando con Hayate, quien noto un sonrojo en Arisa al escuchar esa voz.

"Ju Ju Arisa-chan todavía te pone nerviosa escuchar a tu amor" Molestaba Hayate a Arisa poniéndola colorada hasta las orejas.

"¡Deja de decir estupideces!" exclamo molesta y nerviosa. Suzuka y Nanoha comenzaron a reírse observando como Hayate y Arisa estaban peleando tan temprano.

"Nanoha-chan ya estas mejor" le afirmo Suzuka al notar la risilla de Nanoha, ignorando a Hayate y Arisa. Tomando los zapatos del casillero y colocándolos al suelo.

"Si" le respondió cabizbaja. "Pero todavía no la he perdonado" le respondió con firmeza.

"¿No la has perdonado?" pregunto Suzuka. "¿Tan siquiera la escuchaste?"

"No es por eso, Fate-chan es una obstinada y no me quiere hablar de muchas cosas" refunfuño Nanoha, haciendo reír a su amiga.

* * *

Al llegar a al salón Nanoha vio a Fate perdida en sus pensamientos observando ningún punto en particular por la ventana, las clases dieron inicio, como cualquier otra día. Esperando el timbre Nanoha salió del salón por si Fate quería hablar con ella. No quería escucharla o saber de ella.

El timbre del colegio se escucho en el salón. La maestra se retiro junto con sus alumnos, acabando el día de clases.

"Suzuka-chan adelántate con Nanoha-chan, tengo que ir a la biblioteca con Hayate" llamo Arisa a Suzuka y Nanoha, quien estaba afuera. Mientras Hayate se despedía de unos compañeros. Suzuka se despidió y dejaron el salón.

"Suéltalo todo" dijeron Hayate y Arisa en unisonido.

"Yo no engañe a nadie y ¿Por qué se los tengo que explicar?" se defendió Fate, terminando de guardar sus libros.

"¡Mentirosa!" le grito Arisa en son de protesta, ella no soportaba a las personas que herían a sus mejores amigas.

"¡Y tú que sabes!" le contesto Fate molesta. Levantándose bruscamente del asiento.

"¡No es tu culpa solo son tus labios que les gusta besar cualquier chica!" exclamo Arisa con los brazos cruzados, mientras Hayate observaba el espectáculo. En ese momento Fate tomo de la camisa a Arisa, mientras Arisa cerraba uno de sus puños para impactar en la cara de Fate.

"Vaya, vaya que no es Tekken" dijo Hayate separándolas. "Arisa-chan no seas tan brusca y tu Fate-chan no le hagas caso. Dios parecen unas niñas" exclamaba Hayate molesta "¡Y ustedes que miran!" ahuyentaba a los compañeros, quedando solo ellas tres en la clase.

"Yo no engañe a Nanoha" repitió Fate en un hilo de voz.

"Ya lo dijiste" le respondía Hayate. Mientras que Arisa se mantenía al tanto de la explicación de Fate. "Dinos, tal vez te ayudamos" dijo Hayate guiñándole un ojo.

"Yo solo estaba aquí en el salón y pues una amiga vino a declarase, en ese momento ella me beso… y Nanoha entro" se explico Fate en resumen. Arisa dudo al principio por la 'casualidad' que se dio ese momento, Hayate se limito a mantener silencio para asimilar la causa de su rompimiento con su mejor amiga.

"Lily-san…" llamo la atención Hayate a Fate, quien se limito a afirmar. "Hummm… ¿has tenido alguna relación con Lily-san anteriormente?" pregunto Hayate, notando el cambio de actitud de Fate. En ese instante Arisa frunció el ceño al percatarse de la actitud de Fate.

"Hace tres años… fuimos pareja… pero ese no es el punto, yo estoy con Nanoha y por nada del mundo le haría daño" se defendió Fate, tratando de explicar su fidelidad a Nanoha. Hayate abrió sus ojos completamente al escuchar esas palabras.

"¡Pero lo hiciste!" le afirmo Arisa mas molesta que antes, sus nudillos estaban blancos de tanto apretar sus puños y su cabello cubría sus ojos. "¡¿Nanoha sabia esto?!" le pregunto Arisa, estrellando su puño en la mesa de Fate, tratando de desatar su ira contenida. La respuesta de Fate fue negativa haciendo enojar más a Arisa "Maldición… ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste?" decía Arisa mordiendo su labio inferior.

"¡Porque ella me lastimo! ¡Porque yo no quería recordarlo!" vocifero Fate, unas lagrimas bajaron por sus mejillas. Arisa abrió sus ojos completamente y retrocedió unos pasos al ver llorar a Fate por primera vez, Hayate aun se mantenía en silencio. "¿Estas feliz?" dijo Fate en tono sarcástico, limpio el rastro de lágrimas en sus mejillas y tomo su mochila para irse.

"Lo siento" se disculpo Arisa, deteniendo a Fate de su muñeca. "fui muy lejos" susurro, lo que más odiaba Arisa era equivocarse, pero disculparse es tener valor para asumir su error.

"Yo sé lo que paso" dijo Hayate Llamandando la atención de Arisa y Fate. "Le dije a mi pareja investigadora que le pregunte a Lily-san"

"¿Tienes novio y conoce a Lily?" le pregunto Fate indiscretamente.

"¡Uy no! ni que dios o el diablo lo quiera" decia Hayate. "Era broma, si he tenido novio pero ya no. Tengo n-o-v-i-a. Se llama Reinforce" dijo Hayate con una sonrisa ganadora.

"Pobre, se sentirá acosada como acosaste a Griffith, por poco y lo violas" se burlaba Arisa.

"¿Rein?" se extraño Fate al escuchando el nombre.

"¿No te lo ha dicho?" le pregunto Hayate con voz efusiva, ignorando a Arisa. Fate solo negó con la cabeza.

"Vayan al grano" se interpuso Arisa molesta –La única sin novio o novia en su vida-

"ehehe mira quién habla, Arisa-chan y ¿tu enamorada?" pregunto Hayate, siendo vista por Arisa amenazadoramente. "Ya lo suelto pues. Fue Yunno, el insistió a Lily que se te declarara"

"Ese ratón de biblioteca" susurro molesta Arisa "¿Quieres que te ayudemos?" le pregunto Arisa a Fate.

"No me interesa lo que haga ese animal. Gracias" le respondió secamente Fate al referirse de Yunno.

"No te preocupes Fate-chan, dejanoslo a nosotros" decia Hayate levantando los pulgares.

* * *

Intento de reconciliación 4, días pasados 3.

En el colegio, última clase con Nanako-sensei –Profesora guía de la clase-

"Bien, engendros de alumnos antes que se vayan a hacer sus desastrosas y ruin vidas les anuncio de una actividad del colegio" anunciaba Nanako-sensei calmada, siendo ignorada por sus escandalosos alumnos "El que quiera participar en ella que no haga ninguna trastada o no pasa su ultimo año y hare que repita tres veces conmigo al ridiculizarme como su maestra" dijo con voz histérica, un silencio repentino fue la respuesta de toda la clase como un sí, despidiéndose luego.

Después de levantarse de sus asientos y despedirse del profesor, cada alumno se dirigió para su club o su casa. Nanoha había aceptado la propuesta de estar en el club de natación para distraerse un poco, acompañada por su amigo Yunno.

"Nanoha ¿Segura que no quieres volver conmigo?" le insistia Yunno.

"Ya dije que quiero a Yunno-kun como mejor amigo" le respondió Nanoha.

"Vamos Nanoha si yo no te he hecho sufrir nunca" mintió Yunno –recuerden el plan para separarlas, fue idea de Yunno- Saliendo de la clase Nanoha le respondía negativamente.

"Arisa-chan, ¿nos vamos?" pregunto Suzuka a su mejor amiga Arisa.

"Ehmm, disculpa tengo que pasar por unos apuntes a la casa de Hayate" invento de excusa Arisa. Últimamente pasaba más tiempo con Fate. A Suzuka le gustaba pasar el tiempo con Arisa, siempre estuvieron juntas desde pequeñas, además le gustaba Arisa, pero no de 'esa' manera como a Arisa le gustaba Suzuka y últimamente Arisa se alejaba de ella. "¿_Abre hecho algo mal?" _ Pensaba Suzuka frunciendo el ceño "_Que me pasa, estoy ¿Celosa?. No, de ninguna manera"_ pensaba Suzuka sacudiendo todos los pensamientos de su mente.

"Ah, está bien" le respondió alegre. "Nos vemos entonces"

Arisa observo extraña a Suzuka pero no le dio importancia, tomo su mochila y se dirigió al asiento donde estaba Fate. Parecían dos amigas del alma, se contaban mutuos los problemas y trataban de solucionarlos además de tener los mismos gustos. Iban caminando por el pasillo.

"No te vayas a enojar. Pero antes me gustaba Nanoha" le comento Arisa a Fate.

"¿Enserio?" pregunto Fate. Arisa solo le afirmo.

"Pero nunca se lo dije, además cuando le iba a decir ella ya era amiga con Yunno y nunca me cayó bien y hace mucho me gusta…" intentaba decir Arisa.

"¡Fate-chan, Arisa-chan!" llamo Hayate, tenía una idea de cómo ayudar a Fate con su problema. Observando e interrumpiendo a Fate conversando con Arisa.

"Dime" le contesto Fate, un poco calmada al sentir el apoyo de sus amigas. "_Ya se hablan, hasta parecen mejores amigas de la vida" _pensaba Hayate.

"Etto… tengo una idea" les dijo Hayate, rascando su mejilla "Y no solo te ayudaría a ti, sino también a Arisa".

"¿Enserio? Pues dila… pero ¿ayudarme en qué?" dijo animada Arisa al mismo tiempo confundida.

"Hemos fallado estos días en entregar flores, hablar con ella y además interpretar salvarla por unos estudiantes salvajes" sacaba nota Hayate con un lápiz y papel.

"Lo más ridículo fue esa idea de los estudiantes. No creo que vestirnos como estudiantes de otro colegio y amenazarla fuera la mejor idea, nos ganamos una buena paliza del demonio blanco porque Fate se tardo al llegar" refunfuño Arisa.

"Cierto" dijo Hayate, observando a la culpable de la paliza.

"Lo siento. Ya dije que tuve que ir al baño" aclaro avergonzada Fate. Hayate se aclaro la garganta para hablar.

"Bien esta es la idea, Saldremos cantando para Nanoha-chan" Afirmo Hayate, apuntando en la hoja. Fate y Arisa palidecieron en el momento.

"¿¡Que!?" exclamaron en unisonido.

"Si, eso haremos" dijo Hayate, observando a Fate y Arisa quedando en shock con la propuesta. "En el festival del colegio hay una sección para cantar y se hará en un momento especial para que todos escuchen y disfruten"

"¡P-Pero yo soy pésima estando en público! ¡Y haremos el ridículo!" exclamaba Fate, siendo apoyada por Arisa haciendo una equis con sus brazos.

"Yo pienso que si lo intentan aunque hagamos el ridículo, Nanoha-chan te perdonara. Además, ¿no dijiste que harías lo que fuera?" Fate al escuchar esas palabras, aunque no fueran muy conmovedoras por tal motivo de salir en público, estaba dispuesta a disculparse de cualquier manera que fuera por Nanoha y tratar de hablar sobre el mal entendido.

"Y eso me involucra a mi ¿en…?" interrumpía Arisa al escuchar a Fate ser convencida por Hayate, quien inicio a analizar la situación de su amiga.

"Por dios, Suzuka-chan lleva esperando cuatro miserables años para que te declares. No puedes ser tan densa en eso Arisa-chan" le respondía Hayate. Arisa se sonrojo violentamente al escuchar a su amiga mencionar a Suzuka. "Esta seria tu oportunidad para dar 'ese' paso esperado" intentaba

"Tú que sabes…" le respondió Arisa en voz bochornosa. Fate mientras tanto entendía quien era esa persona de la que Arisa siempre estuvo enamorada.

"Tienes razón, yo solo sé que Suzuka-chan me lo comento hace… déjame recordar… ¡Tres años!" le reclamaba, Hayate detestaba que Arisa activara su modo tsundere en momentos como ese, sabiendo sus sentimientos por Suzuka, pero no estaba del todo segura de los sentimientos de Suzuka. Pensaba que solo dándole un empujoncito a la tuerca se acomodaría.

* * *

Ya es oficial Watarai Rikano... ELIMINADO! *destello azul proveniente de una pluma utilizada en la death note* x.X

...

Yuki: No lo mates Yuno! no ha terminado sus fics! Yunoooo~!

Yuno: YUKI~ no los terminara, no lo necesitamos. Tus padres Yuki~

Yuki: ...

*Yo observando mi celular y observando el rostro yandere de Gasai*

"_Dead End"_

Rikano: Mierda...

*Yuno Partiendo mi mirai nikki y degollandome*

Yuno: Yuki, la treceavo esta eliminado.

*Mi ultima vista; Yuki y Yuno se besan*

Yuno: Yuki~~

Yuki: Yuno protegeme, por favor.

Rikano: Yuki... quedate con... akise... y deja esa... loca...

*Yuno me hace carne molida*


End file.
